Professor Bloody Raven
by Kuro kaze no aka kira
Summary: Starts from the beginning and follows the main canon. Well.. Except there's this new professor who happens to be the same age as Ruby. ... Or is he? Follow the adventures of Team RWBY and Team JNPR under Professor Kaiser Arcs! Features my main OC. Still haven't decided whether there'll be pairings. Also, OOC!Jaune. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 0

-Kaze-07-: Had this idea about a RWBY fanfic. It features my main OC, Kaiser. So yeah, give it a chance. Thanks for viewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!" Yang Xiao Long exclaimed, bear hugging her sister. "This is the best day ever!"<p>

"Please, stop.." Ruby Rose managed to breath out. Seriously, her sister can be so dangerous when she's affectionate.

They were currently on a dust plane, heading for Beacon Academy. Ruby, though 2 years younger than her sister Yang, was scouted by Beacon's head master Professor Ozpin after she held her own against Roman Torchwick and his goons.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, letting her go and getting jittery to prove her point.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" the blond brawler argued, "Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"But I don't wanna be the bee's knees! Okay, I don't wanna be _any_ kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! I'm just.." Ruby paused, sighing, "I got moved ahead two years.. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.."

"But you are special." Yang comforted Ruby, slinging her arm over the latter's shoulders.

_'Hmm.. The oldest one's peppy, hyperactive at times, and hardworking, though she doesn't show it. An over protective, older sister. The youngest one's self-conscious, friendly, and immature, though talented. They're basically you split into half, huh?'_

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." a holographic projection of a blond woman said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked Ruby.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

_'Yeah, she's your daughter, alright.'_

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with the the hologram vanished.

_'What a fairly strict professor. Ozpin likes those types? I do hope we get along, though.'_

"Wooooow!" Ruby exclaimed, admiring the view from the dust plane. You could almost see all of Vale. "Look! You could see Signal from up here!"

Yang followed her gaze, slowly walking closer to her sister.

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." the older blond said, slinging her arm on Ruby's shoulder again.

_'Huh. A red cloak. How did I not notice that first. She your daughter too, after all.'_

All of a sudden, a blond boy started to moan, holding his mouth close.

_'And there's that idiot's great-great grandson. Inherited his great-great grandfather's motion sickness, huh? This is gonna be nostalgic.'_

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang added, staring at her fellow blond running towards the bathroom.

"It _was _a nice moment when it lasted." Ruby laughed. "I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"Well, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

_'A nickname already. If William was still alive, he'd laugh his ass off at his great-great grandson. And then I'd laugh at him. Same nickname, anyway.'_

"Oh, Yang! Gross! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping away from Yang.

And then a chorus of "Gross, gross, gross, gross!" and "Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!" was heard through out the whole plane.

A boy with gravity defying, jet black, spikey but soft and fluffy hair with red streaks snickered. Closing his bloody red eyes, a small grin replaced the thin, calculating line of his lips.

"It's going to be fun teaching these kids."

**_-Prologue End-_**

* * *

><p>And that's about it for now. Short prologue. Stay tuned for when I have time to actually write something. I gotta go to class, I'm pretty much late now. Don't forget to review!<p>

-Kaze-07-


	2. Chapter 1

-Kaze-07-: Thanks to the reviewers. It pushed me to write chapter 1 immediately after replying to them. You know who you guys are!

Also, should I mention that Jaune'll be OOC? For those of you who don't know what OOC means, it means Out of Character. Anyway, I'll be making Jaune OOC, because this is a fanfic. _My_ fanfic. Also, because there are a lot of OOC!Jaune fanfics here that've inspired me. I'll be making shout outs in the following chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon<strong>

* * *

><p>Sounds of moaning were heard loud and clear as the dust plane landed at Beacon Academy's port. A messy blond haired boy donning a white chest plate and shoulder armors over a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, blue pants, black shoes, and his sheathed sword strapped on the left side of his waist, was the first to exit the flying vehicle, finding the nearest garbage bin and finally let his stomach go loose. Further more, he has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a pouch on it. On his hands were brown gloves, with the fingers exposed. (AN: Gotta love rwby. wikia. com)

_'Aaand, there he blows. Poor kid, I kinda feel sorry for him. And he looks so much like William, too.' _I thought to myself, letting hundreds of excited and nervous freshmen students pass before me. I've been watching the teen frantically running back and forth towards the bathroom and his seat earlier. I could've given him some medication, but that'll make me too suspicious. I'll try to give him some when we've been properly acquainted with each other.

Finally walking out of the plane, I strolled with the last students who left. Of course, not until waiting for William's great-great grandson to go before me.

I glanced around the campus, admiring the architectural design of the buildings.

_'Oz must've paid a fortune to get these buildings up from the ground. Good taste, as always.'_

"Wooooooow.." I heard a duet of delighted gasps way in front of my. It was Ruby and Yang, mesmerized as well by the structures of their new home.

"Wow.." William's grandson sighed as well. His dark blue eyes showing amazement, excitement, and nervousness. I chuckled lightly.

"Just like William.." I whispered to myself, remembering that idiot's reaction to seeing his girlfriend's house, or rather mansion, to introduce himself to her parents. _'Good times.'_

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang followed, crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to admire the scene.

"O-Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly turning into a 2D, floating model. "S-Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" she said, pointing at said kid. She then gasped as a girl passed her. "AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!" she added, almost running, or rather _floating_, off towards said girl if not for Yang dragging her back by her cloak's hood, resulting in Ruby transforming back to normal and expressing her pain through continued gasps of 'ow'.

"Easy there, little sister. Their just weapons."

"_Just_ weapons?" Offended, Ruby replied to her sister, "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" she continued and sighed, "Oh, they're so cool!"

"Then why can't you swoon over _your_ own weapon?" Yang pointed out, smiling at her younger sister's quirkiness. "Aren't you happy with it?"

And at that, the sound of a machine transforming was caught by my ears, and immediately after that, the sight of Ruby hugging a scythe _clearly _larger than her was caught by my eyes.

_'I'm guessing Qrow's apprentice.'_

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just.. Really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people." red riding-hood replied, trailing off. ".. But better."

"Ruby, come on." Yang scolded, pulling her sister's hood over her head, "Why don't you try making some friends of your own?"

"But.." the younger sister began, "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well... Actually my friends are here now! Gottacatchupseeyabye!~" the blond older sister practically breathed out, running with a few kids, leaving Ruby spinning, metaphorically as in spinning in confusion, and literally as in spinning on her heels.

"Hey! Where are you going!" the cloaked girl exclaimed, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!"

_'... So much for over protective older sister.. But it's too soon. I'll let this slide for now.'_

"Oh.. I don't know what I'm doing.." when she finally stopped spinning, she collapsed, to her surprise and pain, on top of a lot of luggage.

"What are you doing!" a white haired girl clad in white exclaimed.

_'Oh? Schnee? This is going to be fun to watch.'_

Sitting up straight, Ruby finally saw what she'd done and apologized.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have _any _idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby, the good, little girl she is, ignored the insult and picked up a case, planning to stack it back to it's cart.

"Give me that!" the white madonna growled, grabbing the case. "This is Dust! Mined _and_ purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh.."

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, _energy_!" the white clad girl lectured the red cloaked one, shaking a bottle of red fire dust to show her point. .. Which was spewing all over the place. Including the red-clocked Ruby's face.

_'Oh no, she gonna blow.'_

And she did. Ruby _schneezed. 'Hehe, see what I did there?' _Well, the term _blow _is an understatement. She exploded. She _literally exploded._ Poor kid.

I saw the bottle of dust the Schnee girl was holding fly up in the air, landing at the feet of a monochrome-clad girl reading a book. She had a black bow over her head, standing up like something inside is supporting it.

_'Eh, I'm guessing cat ears. So much for trying to hide that.'_

The cat faunus girl picked up the bottle and slowly walked her way towards the now screaming-like-hell Schnee girl and the poor-looking, apologizing Ruby.

Aaaaand then, the white-clad girl started to question the young red riding-hood's fighting capabilities. In which, said red riding-hood finally broke.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, _princess._" Ruby bit back. I could see her hands balled into fists.

"It's heiress, actually." the black-clad girl cut. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" the white haired girl, Weiss, began, turning to the monochrome girl. _'Now that she's closer, I can see she has golden eyes. That's pretty rare for a faunus. Is she a half? Eh, I should really just shut up about it. If she doesn't want anyone to know, I won't mind her.' _"Some recognitio-"

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Pfft.." I bit back a laugh. Seriously, that burn! William's grandson heard me and turned his head over my direction. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Turns out, he's watching them, too. I also saw Ruby giggling quietly, grinning.

"What? How dare!- The nerve of!- Ugh!" the heiress stuttered. She then grabbed the bottle of dust from the black-clad girl's hand, walking away afterwards. Her escorts quickly stacked her fallen luggage and followed her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby exclaimed to Weiss. Sighing, she murmured something I couldn't catch, even with my level of hearing. She then turned to the now walking-away black-bowed girl.

"So! What's-" she cut herself off, seeing the girl walk away. At that, I saw William's grandson approach her. I followed suit.

We saw Ruby slump and lay on her back. William's blond descendant got to her first, lending her his left hand to get up. "Hey," I heard him say. I got next to him and held out my right hand. Both of our hands were grabbed thankfully.

"I'm Jaune." the boy continued. _'Jaune Arc, huh?'_

".. Ruby." the red-cloaked girl replied. When she got up, the two of them looked at me, clearly asking for my name. I snickered internally. I wonder what their reaction will be if they find out how old I am actually.

"Kaiser." I replied, a small tug on the right corner of my lips. I then saw Ruby look at Jaune and bit back a laugh.

"Pfft. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Pfft.." I also bit back a laugh, earning a cute glare from the white armored swordsman.

* * *

><p>We walked together for a few minutes, Jaune explaining to us the importance of the knowledge about motion sickness.<p>

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people lead on!" the blond boy said, clearly serious about the matter.

_'Huh. I remember that. Took the words right out of his great-great grandfather's mouth.'_

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby began, "Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." she continued, snickering a little.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune bit back.

"Burn." I murmured, in which Ruby glared at me, if you could even call it that, and Jaune grinned at me.

"That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Pfft... Do they?" I asked expectantly. Seriously, I wanna know if they do.

"T-They will! W-Well, I hope they will.." he defended, trailing off. "My mom always said,- nevermind.."

"Ah, which reminds me." I quickly replied. I pushed my hand in my back pocket, taking out a bottle of blue capsules.

Now, before I continue, let me just describe what I look like right now:

I wore a long, black straight jacket-style coat, the front side just below my belt, and the back side stopping above the back of my knees. It has a high, wide collar, able to cover my mouth if I wanted to. The whole jacket, including the collar, was strapped close by big red and black buckles, which were also on the long sleeve's wrist part. It was a fairly tight fit, minus the sleeves, but was really comfortable. I got it tailor-made to be battle-ready. Underneath my coat was a simple red, long sleeve tee-shirt. My lower attire consists of black slacks, adorned with seven red and black belts at the right side of the right leg, starting from my mid-thigh and ending below my knees. I also wore black, leather boots, decorated with chains, ending at the middle of my ankle and knee.

"Here, take this." I said, handing it to Jaune who took it generously.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, confusion written all over her face.

"It's motion sickness pills. I made it myself."

"Really?! I can have these?" the blond knight exclaimed, clearly happy at my little gift.

"Sure. It's been tested before, so I assure you it's safe." I replied, smiling a bit.

"Thanks a lot, man!" he thanked me, quickly popping a pill in his mouth, pocketing the bottle afterwards.

And with that, awkward silence followed. .. Which was broken by Ruby.

"So.." the girl began, "I got this thing." she continued, mecha-shifting her scythe, and then slamming it's blade on to the ground.

_'First day of school and she's already destroyed school property _twice._'_

"Cool scythe." Jaune whistled, checking the weapon out.

_'"One of the most dangerous weapons every designed", huh? Oz is right, but I've seen more dangerous ones.'_

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"It's also a gun?"

At that, Ruby cocked her scythe, loading it with a dust bullet. "It's also a gun."

"Oh." the blond boy murmured, trailing off. "That's cool!"

"So, what'd you got?" red riding-hood asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I've got this sword." Jaune began, drawing his sword and holding it up. It was followed by Ruby's fasinated 'Oooooh'. "And I've got a shield, too." the boy continued, unhooking his sword's white sheath and mecha-shifting it into it's shield form.

_'Crocea Mors.. Heh, that brings memories.. His legacy's finally been passed on, huh?'_

"So what do they do?"

"I can collapse the shield when I'm not using it, so it won't be a bother. It's also a sheath for my sword, too." the white-armored boy replied, collapsing his shield, hooking it back to his belt, and sheathing his sword in one swift, practiced movement.

"That's really cool! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said, petting her red scythe, "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.."

"Oh? You made that?" Jaune questioned, surprised at the revelation.

"Of course!" the red-clad girl replied all-too-proudly. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in a war. I'd like to think of it as a family heirloom, though." the blond boy said, left hand over the shielth and right hand over the sword's handle.

"Some history! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

_'Heh. Wait till you see-' _I thought to myself, before being cut off as I saw the two kids in front of me stare at my face like something was on it. Well, apart from my thick, black-rimmed glasses, anyway.

"You've been awfully quiet, Kaiser. What're you thinking?" Ruby asked, giving me a worried look. Jaune, too. I gave them a small smile.

"It's nothing. This is just how I am usually. I feel more comfortable observing rather than talking." I explained, resulting in them sighing in relief. Really, these kids are too nice just after meeting me for a few minutes. Maybe even hours, but still.

"So, what do you have?" Jaune asked me. I chuckled lightly, backhandedly drawing the fusion broadsword (1) that hung on my lower back, perched on my waist, with my right hand. Reversing my hold on it to a forehand grip with ease and perching it over my shoulder, I reached for my black, decorated gun(2) holstered on my left mid-thigh with my left hand. It had the roman numeral 13 on it's cocking slide where the slide grip was supposed to be. I raised it up to my face, also showing that covering my left arm from the elbow to the wrist, was a chain-loaded gauntlet.

"Wow.. Those are.." the blond boy began, staring at my weapons.

"SO COOL!" the red-clad girl squealed, quickly coming closer to me to inspect my tools of destruction.

"Thanks. I made these myself. It was a pain, especially trying to figure out how to lighten their weights. But it was worth it." I thanked, quickly explaining my weapons' history.

I then put them away, much to Ruby's disappointment. I did promise her that I'll let her check them out later whenever she wanted. And that put a smile on her face.

"So why did you guys help me back there, in the courtyard?" she asked, staring at Jaune and I.

"Eh, why not?" the blond swordsman started, "My mom always says, 'Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet.'"

Ruby hummed, then turned to me. "How about you, Kaiser?"

I thought for a second. After finally deciding what to say, I hung my head, looking at the ground.

"You kinda remind me of someone.." I replied. Wait. Now that I look at it, this is the wrong road. "Hey, do you guys know that we're going the wrong way?"

"Huh?" the two of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, the auditorium is on the other side of this area."

"..."

"... Next time, I'll be in front, agreed?" I said, turning around and walking.

"Agreed." Ruby and Jaune said at the same time, following after me.

**-_Chapter 1 End-_**

* * *

><p>Well, this was embarrassing. I forgot to add these before posting. Well, props to the user uub for knowing who's weapons these are originally.<p>

(1) - Fusion Sword - Reference to Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children's hero, Cloud Strife's weapon. The Neo-Buster Sword, as I'd like to call it.

(2) - Black decorated gun - Reference to Black Cat's protagonist, the Black Cat himself, Train Heartnet's gun, Hades.

* * *

><p>And that's that. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Tuned in next time. I'm going to bed.<p>

_Word count: 2,819 words_

-Kaze-07-

_Edited: 01/23/14_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon, pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see it!" Ruby said, running ahead of us. We were finally in front of the dome-shaped auditorium, nearing its front entrance. The excited, red-cloaked girl stopped running and turned to face us, waving her hand over her head. "Come on, guys! You're too slow!"<p>

"Then you should probably stop running!" Jaune replied, walking with me. "Jeez, it's like her blood's made of sugar all of a sudden." the blond boy beside me murmured.

"You can't really blame her. Once she gets in that hall, it'll be a showcase of weapons." I told him, pocketing my hands in the process.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I can understand."

"Speaking of, she already went in." I informed him, walking a bit faster. He followed suit, and after a few seconds, we were beside an 'Oooooh'-ing Ruby, ogling at the various weapons the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training were carrying. I went ahead and hit her lightly on the back of her head, snapping her out of her trance.

"Couldn't you've waited for us?" the blond knight asked the red riding-hood, arms crossed over his white chest plate. "I mean, we were _10 steps away_ from the entrance."

"But I just_ had_ to see everybody's weapons!"

_'Damn it, Qrow. Look at what you did to your apprentice.'_

"Ruby! Over here!" I heard Yang call from the middle of the room. "I saved you a spot!"

"O-Oh!" the red-themed girl began, "Hey, that's my sister. I gotta go, guys! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she told us and began to walk towards her blond sister.

"Alright. Try not to explode this time." I nonchalantly said, waving at her slightly. Beside me, Jaune snickered. Ruby turned on her heels and stuck her tongue at us, and then continuing her walk towards the blond brawler.

After the young red-clad girl was finally gone, Jaune turned to me, "So, do you think we'll find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Immediately after he said that, I saw a girl with red hair tied in a high pony-tail behind him glance at him, wide-eyed for a few seconds, and then reverting back afterwards. In that moment, what I saw in her eyes made me wanna pat the blond boy in front of me on the back to congratulate him. _'First day on campus and he already has an admirer. Apparently, he has more charm than you, Will.'_

"Eh, who knows." I replied, taking my left hand out of my pocket, along with a push-pen. Aligning it with my index finger, I rapidly pressed it multiple times, like pulling the trigger of a gun. In about 2 seconds, I already broke the pen.

"Wow." I head Jaune murmur, looking a the now broken pen on my hand.

"Oh, this? I do this when I'm waiting for something to happen." I explained, raising the broken pen to show it to him better.

"Like what?"_  
><em>

"Wait for it.." I told him, "3," I began.

Jaune then looked at me in the eye, confused. I pointed at where Ruby and Yang were. The red-cloaked girl was telling her sister about how she _exploded_ in front of the courtyard. And guess who's behind her?

"2," I continued, smirking a little. Jaune's teeth were now showing, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"1."

_"YOU!"_ Weiss exclaimed, pointing at Ruby accusingly.

_"Oh God, it's happening again!" _I heard Ruby exclaim as well, jumping into her sister's arms.

_"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"_

_"Oh my God, you really exploded." _Yang said in disbelief. At that point, Jaune had to hold his hurting stomach to keep him from laughing out loud. I held his shoulder to balance myself, hiding my entertainment better than him, and to keep him from collapsing to the floor to roll his laughter away.

"How-How did you _know_ t-that was gonna happen?!" the blond swordsman gasped out in between laughs, still holding his stomach.

"You just gotta observe your surroundings at times. When you've mastered that, you can practically predict what'll happen next." I replied, taking my glasses off to wipe the tears that formed at the corner of my eye.

A few minutes of mild chatter later, and after pranking Weiss by giving her a little shock with lightning dust for describing Jaune as 'tall, blond, and scraggly' and me as 'tall, dark, and mysterious', we heard the static of the microphone on the stage. In front of it was Ozpin in some, _'Well, you've aged. A lot.' _of his glory. He glanced at me, smirked, and winked unnoticeably. Of course, not for me. I smirked back, and he began his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills- and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he said, and then walked off.

_'You're such a softy, Oz.. That hasn't changed, I see.' _I thought to myself. I remember the time when we were in combat school, together with Qrow and William. The instructors were so strict that if you show just a tint of weakness, expect to be punished in the harshest way possible. Thank God that was over 150 years ago. Maybe that's why he's more caring towards his students. Eh. I'll talk to him about it later.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." Professor Goodwitch took over, glancing at every head in the auditorium and finally stopping to lock eyes with me. I immediately understood.

"Hey, you go ahead. Save me a spot at a corner, alright?" I turned to Jaune, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I got you. See you later." he replied, walking away towards the ballroom.

I then made my way to Professor Goodwitch, as said teacher turned on her heels and walked out of a door opposite to the auditoriums entrance. She lead me to Ozpin's office.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me. After 50 years, how've you been, K.?" Oz asked me, motioning me to take a seat in front of his table.<p>

"Eh. So-so, I guess. I broke my kill-streak record, though."

"Oh? If I remember correctly, 10 Nevermores, 6 Ursa Majors, about 11 packs of Beowolves, and 8 King Taijitu, right?"

"Make that 15 Nevermores, 10 Ursa Majors, 20 Alpha Beowolves _with_ their packs, 10 King Taijitu, _and_ 6 Death Stalkers. _In under 10 minutes._" I bragged, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Keep bragging like that, and you'll look about the same as I am." Beacon's headmaster bit back, smirking slyly. I saw Professor Goodwitch walk to his side, placing a mug of coffee on his desk as I sat down.

"You wish. I keep using my aura, unlike you and Qrow. Hence, body of a 16 year-old boy."

"And mind of a 200 year-old man." the sarcastic headmaster continued.

"Can't argue with that." I replied. Suddenly, the playful side of me began to resurface, grinning lightly at my long-time friend. "Sooooo.. You never told me that you were into the strict, dominatrix-type."

At that, the blond huntress with us blushed a deep shade of red, coming close to the color of my eyes. Ozpin only chuckled, at my disappointment. "You could say that."

"S-Sir!" the blond woman squeaked, resulting in my _and _Ozpin laughing.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I was only humoring him." the gray-haired headmaster chuckled, turning to me. "She's my protégé. I've taught her almost everything I know."

"Good for you, then. Having a protégé makes me feel old. I'd probably skip having one. I'll be content with teaching."

"Ah, yes. Speaking of which," Ozpin began, grabbing his Multi-action Dust Cavalier (MADC)-turned cane and the coffee mug on his desk, and standing up. "I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Depends on what it is." I quickly replied. If I know Ozpin correctly, and believe me, in the 1000 years of being with him, I do, then this'll be beneficial _and_ fun for me.

"You have to prove your skills as an instructor to the board. Therefore, I'm placing you in the Emerald Forest with the first years for their initiation test tomorrow."

"You got yourself a de- wait." I almost agreed, before cutting myself off. ".. What's the catch? Am I not allowed to fight?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually." Oz smiled at me, "We'll be releasing two special class Grimm into the wild. Your job is to instruct the teams that face them to defeat the opposition and safely make it back."

"... That'll be too easy." I reasoned. Suddenly coming up with an idea, I stood up. "You'll be using relics this year, right? What if I do this: I need to be the first to get to where the relics are placed, grab a single, special relic, do what I need to do, and safely make it back alive with said relic intact. How's that?"

"If you insist." Ozpin told me, walking closer to me. "Also, since you're not officially an instructor yet, you'll have to sleep with the freshmen tonight."

"Eh, I expected much. Good thing I asked Jaune to save me a spot just in case."

"Jaune? Jaune Arc?" Oz asked unbelievingly, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, Will's great-great grandson." I replied.

"Made contact that fast, huh?"

"Well, he's my partner/bestfriend's descendant, after all. I'd willingly do the same for your blood, if you'd been busy."

Ozpin chuckled, "It'll be a while before I decide to settle down." he said, stealing a glance over his protégé. I saw this unnoticeable little act, but ignored it. _'So Oz _really_ likes these types, huh? What do the people from the east call it? Tsundere, or something?' _"By the way, have you told him about your status?"

"Ah, speaking of, can you do me a favor too?" I asked, grinning playfully. I just _had _to see their reactions.

"Oh? If we'll be having fun, then sure."

"After you announce the teams, could you announce my appointment as a professor?"

My gray-haired, 1000-year-old friend seemed to think about it for a few seconds, purposefully irritating me. Noticing my frown, he chuckled lightly and nodded, "Sure. Anything for a friend."

"Thanks. I can assure you that we'll have fun." I thanked him before turning around. "It's getting pretty late. I should get back. It was nice seeing you again, Oz. Try to invite Qrow next time, it'll be fun." I said before walking out of the door. I heard Oz reply with, _"That'll be great. I'll send him a message."_ before finally closing the door behind me. I then made my way to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Kaiser! Over here!" I heard Jaune call out to me just as I entered the ballroom hall. It was fairly large, enough to fit all of the new students. I strode towards the corner of the room where Jaune was whilst looking around. He was wearing a white wife-beater and black jersey shorts. I saw Ruby and Yang about 20 feet away from where Jaune and I'll be sleeping. Ruby was wearing a brown tank-top and white long pants with rose decorations, while Yang was donning an orange tank-top with her emblem printed on it and brown short shorts. The former was writing something in a book, whilst the latter lay beside her, ... ogling at the half naked boys in the room. <em>'Show offs.. I'll give them 3 weeks to a month. If they survive that long without loosing even a limb, I'll personally apologize to them.'<em>

I was still wearing my clothes from before. I stored most of my gear, not including my gun, in a locker Ozpin provided me. It was larger than most of the lockers, so I'm guessing it was made specially for me. Though, I brought my black body bag with me. It was decorated with red stitches, and is about twice as big as my head. Small, yes. But that's only because it's a storage for my _real_ storage.

"Hey," I greeted Jaune, nodding at him. "Thanks for saving me a spot. And at the corner, too." I thanked him.

"It was nothing! I didn't want to be at the middle, anyway. Win-win situation." he replied, smiling at me. "Hey, are you gonna sleep in _that?_" he motioned at my clothes. I shook my head slightly.

I began to undress myself, much to Jaune and the other people who were looking's shock. I first peeled of my jacket, then my blood red long sleeve tee-shirt. My whole upper body became visible for everyone to see, and as much as I were proud of them, the various scars enveloping my whole body including my arms, were the center of attention. _'They're just scars, for crying out loud. It's not like I have some sort of disease or something.' _I just sighed as I pulled out a black wife-beater from my bag, along with a pair of red loose pants, quickly putting it on. I then took off my boots, and then my pants, much to the girls' _*Ehem* Yang *Ehem* _joy. I had black boxers on. I quickly covered them by wearing the red loose pants.

"You know, I have a big one on my back.." I heard Jaune whisper. Turning to him, I saw him smile sadly. I smiled back.

"These? These are nothing. It's just from training." I explained. Clearly, he misunderstood how I got these scars. _'Probably thought it was from child abuse.' _Well, a good few of them _were_ from combat school years ago. I got punished a lot.

"Cool, mine too." he smiled his usual smile, "Alpha Beowolf." he added. "Hey, by the way, don't you have a sleeping bag?"

I only smirked at him, pulling out my _real_ bag. A single, 2"x2"x2" box (1). A black box, decorated with red linings, and with a small, red button on one face. Jaune then looked at me, confused. "Watch this." I told him.

I then pressed the small button to the ground, and then it shined. After the suddenly flash, a black and red futon appeared. Amazed, Jaune turned to me, "How?!"

I raised the box in my hand, showing it to him. "This. I simply call it a _box_, like how we came to call _dust _by that. Boxes are the most simplest form of storage, hence the name I gave it. I designed it myself, and I'm gonna keep how I made it to the grave. I used the latest mecha-shifting technology, some dust, aura manipulation, and viola." I explained, taking a small notepad from my bag. I began to write a brief summary of what has happened today. Yes, it's my journal. Volume whatever-because-it-doesn't-matter-I-have-like-bazillions-of-it-filled-to-the-brim-with-my-1000-years-of-living-and-I-never-bothered-to-count-them.

"And what about that?"

"Jaune, you ask too many questions." I playfully scolded him, smiling a bit. He replied with a grin and repeated his question. "It's my journal. I got used to writing so much that I won't be able to sleep without logging in something."

"Oh." the blond boy replied, followed be questioning me as to what I was writing. "Short summary of what happened today," I said. "Just the highlights."

We talked more while I was writing, and when I finally finished, we agreed to go to Ruby for her to introduce us to her sister.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaune greeted, waving at the sisters. I just walked beside him, nonchalant as I always am.

"Hey, Jaune! Kaiser! Come here, quick!" Ruby replied rather energetically.

"Oho~ So these are the cute guys you were talking about?" the blond girl whistled, teasing her sister. As a result, she got a pillow thrown at her face by a blushing Ruby exclaiming, "Shut up!"

"Huh. So you think we're cute?" the blond boy beside me hummed, also teasing the already blushing red riding-hood.

"That's a surprise," I began, "I was sure you'd think I was handsome, instead." I ended, taking my glasses off to clean the lenses.

"Well, I think you're handsome, hot stuff." Yang practically purred at me. _She practically purred at me. **She purred at me.**_

"I'll be honest here," putting on my glasses, I trailed off. "I feel violated."

Jaune and Ruby laughed hysterically, earning most of the near-by students' attention. Yang also chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune introduced, earning a giggle from Ruby and a smirk from me after Yang _expectedly _replied, "Do they?"

Yang expectantly turned to me, cuing me to introduce myself. "Kaiser," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Right. See, Ruby? Plus 2 friends!" the blond brawler turned to her sister, grinning.

Grumbling, red riding-hood replied. "Ugh. I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend.."

"No, you just made an enemy." I told her, causing her to throw a black pillow to my face, which I caught easily. "Hey, how'd you know I didn't have a pillow with me? Thanks a lot, I'll give this back to you in the morning." I teased innocently, causing the two blonds to laugh at a pouting Ruby. I happened to glance behind her and saw that black-themed secret faunus girl that burned Weiss earlier this morning. I pointed at her.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who kinda helped you earlier?"

Instantly, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang turned to her. "Oh, yeah," Ruby began, turning to Yang. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said, dragging Ruby before the girl even said anything. Jaune and I looked at each other, shrugged, stood up, and followed them to the wall where the young secret faunus was leaning on, reading a book.

_'Hey.. Is that..?'_

"I believe you two may know each other?" I heard Yang say and saw her gesturing at her shy sister. But I really didn't care much about that. What I _did_ care about was the book in the golden-eyed girl's hands.

_'Someone actually _reads_ that? Seriously, someone _reads _that?' _I was cut off from my internal muttering as I heard Ruby ask what the book's name was.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." the black-clad girl replied.

"Of Light and Darkness." I said, earning the attention of the four near me.

"You.. Know this book?" the golden-eyed girl asked, directing her attention on me.

_'I should, I wrote it. But that'll be kind of weird of me, so let's lie for now. And it'll be the perfect time to tell her _that._' _"Yeah. What chapter are you on?" I asked back, walking closer and crouching down in front of her.

"U-Uhm.. Chapter 34."

"Oh. What's your favorite scene so far? Mine was in chapter 22, when the guy had to leave his village to prevent the dark soul from destroying it."

"Th-That scene was excellent! It was well written, as if you were there! That's my favorite scene too." she replied excitedly, her face finally looking happy. Time to make it look shocked.

"Yeah, and that scene where the guy turned to his companion, who turns out to be a faunus, and said, "You should ditch the bow. Your ears are too obvious. Try a cap or a hood next time. Or a thicker bow."" I quoted. Well.. Not really. It wasn't on the book. I was just telling her the fault of her disguise. The shocked look on her face, which I was covering from the others' view, was proof that she got my message. I winked at her and nodded unnoticeably for untrained eyes, but faunus eyes are better than human's, so I know that the girl will notice. Her shocked face became a nervous one, hinting that she understood.

"Ah. Sorry, I spoiled you. It was just rare to see someone read that book." I smiled innocently, standing up.

"Y-Yeah.." the girl murmured, "I'm Blake."

"Kaiser. Nice to meet you, Blake." I stretched out my hand and she gladly shook it.

"You guys know so much about that book, I'm beginning to get curious!" Ruby spoke, leaning forward with excitement. "I love books! Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters. They're one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress."

"And why's that?" I asked red riding-hood myself, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it directly from her. "Hoping you'll live happily-ever-after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." she replied, smiling at me that familiar smile. _'She has your smile, Summer.'_ "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"_  
><em>

"That's.. Very ambitious for a child." from behind me, Blake commented, putting her book down for a second. She then glanced at me and looked down. I saw what was in those eyes... longing. "Unfortunately, the real world _isn't_ the same as a fairy tale.." she trailed off.

"Well.. That's why we're here." I was sure that in those moments, exactly when she said those words, Ruby Rose would be a fine huntress one day. "To make it better!" she finished. Blake, Jaune, and I smiled at her warmly. For the first time since _that_, I smiled warmly at someone again. Beacon will do me good.

"Aww! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, then proceeded to glomp said baby sister. In which said baby sister replied by saying, "Cut it out!" and then punching her sister in the face, which in turn turned into an all-out playful brawl between the two. I watched as I noticed that Weiss was coming our way.

_'Aaaaand it just got more fun.'_

"What in the world is going on over here?!" the white-themed girl began, looking at us individually, stopping at me for a second. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" she then glanced at the sisters and exclaimed.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Yang shouted in unison. I had to force my laughter back as they began to bicker at each other. I then saw Blake take the candle stand beside her, and prepared to blow it. I cut her off just in time before she did so.

"Let us just get back to our spot. It'll be a pain to maneuver our way back there in the dark." I reasoned, earning myself an understanding nod and a smile from the bow-headed girl. "Come on, Jaune! G'night, Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Blake!" I said as Jaune and I strolled our way to our sleeping bags. When we got there, I gave Blake a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you' before she finally blew on the candles, darkness entirely engulfing the ballroom. In no time, I heard Jaune snore lightly, and I followed suit.

"It'll be a long day tomorrow.." I murmured to myself as sleep embraced me.

**_-Chapter 2 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - 2" x 2" x 2" box - Reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s box weapon system. I'm a very big fan of the series, which lead to the birth of my OC, Kaiser. Props to those who got it instantly! Also, speaking of, I also have a story on KHR. Come check it out if you're interested!<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's pretty much it. Long chapter is long. It's unusual of me to type in 4k+ words, but who cares? I enjoyed. Here are my replies to your reviews!<p>

guisniperman - Calling him shorty _probably _doesn't suit him that much. He's only about an inch shorter than Jaune, anyway xD

uub - Props to you for guessing the weapons! Thanks for reviewing again!

ColeFlames - I haven't really seen any OC!Professor-type stories here in RWBY. I just really had this idea whilst taking a shower before going to school. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Expect to see more!

Alright. That's it. I'm going to bed. Thanks a lot for reading. Don't forget to review. I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 4,135 words_

-Kaze-07-


	4. Chapter 3

-Kaze-07-: Here's chapter 3. Shout out to The Inner Hollow. Some parts of this chapter was inspired by his work, "White Knight". Go check it out if you haven't heard of it before. It was an amazing read. Also, don't forget to review on his work. It'll be awesome for him if you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Step<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'What a beautiful sunrise.'<em> I thought, admiring the sun rising from the horizon. It was around 6:30 in the morning. Pretty early, yeah. But if you were me, this'd be pretty late. I was awake 2 hours ago, at around 4:00. What was I doing, you ask? Morning warm up, of course. The cold air helps distract me, making concentration training a bit more difficult.

What? You thought that since I'm a 1000-year-old hunter with the skills of a demi-god, I'd prefer not to train at all? Nope. You thought wrong. See, I love training. I believe that there's _always _room for improvement, even if it looks as if there isn't. And that's _exactly _what I'll implement to my students.

Anyway, I stood back up, stretched my limbs, and began to run, alternating from a full-on sprint, to a chest-to-knee jog, to a wide-step run. I was now wearing a simple red, short sleeve, loose tee-shirt, black training pants and black running shoes. I was running around the whole campus, and after 10 laps, I decided to stop and rest for a bit before continuing on with shadow combat training. While I was walking to find a place to rest, I heard someone shout a battle cry. I jogged towards the sound of a sword slashing air and when I finally got there, I saw Jaune, donning a white shirt, blue jogging pants, and white running shoes, swinging Crocea Mors.

"Jaune?" I called out, walking closer to him. He stopped swinging and turned his eyes on me.

"Kaiser? Good morning!" the blond swordsman greeted, smiling sheepishly. I replied with a nod and a smile of my own. "When I woke up, you weren't there anymore. Where did you go?"

"Morning warm up." I replied, now standing in front of him. I see him holding his shield on his left hand rather weakly for my taste. "I woke up at around 4. You were still sleeping when I left." I continued, still eyeing his hold on the shield. I then turned to his sword and frowned a little. _'Good, strong grip. It won't easily budge against an opponent... who's weaker than him.' _"Jaune, who taught you how to use a sword?"

Noticing my gaze on his grip, he held his right hand higher for me to get a better view. "So you noticed." he began, "I just got these, actually. I'm still not used to this handle, it's a bit.. I don't know. It just feels weird in my hand." he continued, tightening and loosening his grip on the handle. He then brought his shield up. "And this too. I don't normally use a shield, but I just... _feel_ that I have to use this with the sword. It just... feels right. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Of course," I replied rather quickly for my taste, grinning at him. _'Will, your grandson's already noticed. As promised, I'll help him, your true successor__. He'll be one of the best hunters to graduate here at Beacon.' _"Have you tried using your aura?"

"... I never really thought of it." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I saw him activate his aura, a white, blinding light surrounding his body. _'__Will.. He even inherited your light.' _He let it flow through his arms to his weapons. The blinding light surrounded the sword and shield in his hands, and all of a sudden, I hear Jaune gasp.

"W-Wow..." I heard him stutter. "It.. It feels.."

"Great?" I continued for him, smiling at his shock and joy.

"Yeah! It-It feels light, but not that light. It's as if I can do whatever I want with it!"

"That's because you can.." I murmured silently only for myself to hear, but Jaune heard me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No, nothing. I'm just talking to myself." I answered him, giving him a small smile. _'It's too early for him to learn _that._'_ "Why don't you try swinging your sword again?" I told him. And he did.

"It feels great!" he exclaimed, grinning at me. He then continued to swing his sword, adding in a lot more complex moves. He rushed forward, passing me, with his shield in front of him and his sword behind him. He then swung his shield, exposing his body. What surprised me was that, after doing that, he dragged his sword on the floor, which created sparks, slashed it up with all of the force he can exert, jumped up along with it, and spun mid-air, creating a powerful sonic wave that split the paved ground. Landing in a crouched position, he stood up and saw what he'd done.

"Crap... It was _this _strong..?" I heard him mutter. I walked towards him to stand by his side, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Your sword is already strong as it is. With aura, you amplify that." I explained to him. He seemed to understand, nodding at me. I turned to him, "That move surprised me, though. What was that?"

"Oh. It's the first skill I made after receiving these." he answered, gesturing at the weapons on his hands. "It became part of my skill set. I think I'll call it Rising Moon after all."

"Cool." I told him. _'He's already learning how to use your weapons to its fullest abilities. By himself, no less. You would've been proud, Will.' _"So you're still gonna practice with that?"

"Yeah. I want to get used to these as much as I can." the blond boy replied, mecha-shifting his shield back to its sheath form, hooking it back to his belt, and sheathing his sword in one, swift move. "How about you? Aren't you going to prepare for the initiation test later?"

"I'm already done." I lied. I really wanted to help him with training. "I was just about to head back to take a shower when I heard you."

"Done already? Wow, you're fast."

"Yeah, well, I still have a lot of energy to burn, though. Want me to help you?" I asked him, suddenly producing my black and red fusion broadsword, Belial, from out of no where.

"... Where did you-"

"Box." I answered quickly, entering a battle stance with my broadsword in a forehand grip on my right hand, while I was crouching a little, with the whole blade perched on my right shoulder. Jaune replied by moving his shield in front of him again, with his sword at the ready behind him. We charged forward.

* * *

><p>(AN: What, did you think I'd go with a fighting scene already? Ha! Guess again! That'll be for Chapter 4-6, so stay tuned!)

"That... was r-really fun!" Jaune managed to breath out through his gasps of air. He was already exhausted after an hour and a half of sparring. I couldn't say I didn't expected this, though. I was going easy on him to scout his strength so far, and all I can say is.._  
><em>

He'll be easy to teach. I'm really excited to teach him!

"How come you're.. super strong.. huh?" the blond swordsman asked, still gasping for air. He was lying on the ground, spread eagle. "You're not even sweating!"

"I was.. well-trained, you could say." I told him, helping him get up in the process. Can't get my cover blown until later. "Come on. Let's hit the showers and get breakfast."

"Sounds great. I'm hungry!" and with that, we headed back inside the buildings.

* * *

><p>"Gimme 5 stacks. Also, a glass of milk. Strawberries if you have any. No, just fill a bowl with as many as you can." I told the canteen volunteer. What? It's pancakes. And strawberries!<p>

"... Wow," I heard Jaune say, clearly surprised. "Who knew you had an appetite for pancakes?"

"What? It's pancakes. And strawberries!" I told him, which earned me a small grin from the blond boy. When I finally received my order, I thanked the canteen volunteer generously, and went our merry way to a table nearby, which already had 2 occupants.

A long, dark haired boy wearing what appears to be an eastern-styled, green, long sleeve coat with a few embroideries here and there, was chewing his own pancakes. Sitting beside him was an orange-haired girl wearing white-and-pink-themed clothing. Jaune and I sat opposite of them, which gave me a pretty clear view of the orange-haired girl _breathing_ her pancakes in.

... I wasn't going to lose.

I shoved a stack in my mouth, chewing a little, and swallowing. The girl saw me just as she was about to eat another. We eyed each other, and in coordinated-like timing, ate as fast as we can. I saw Jaune and the eastern boy watch us, rather impressed. In the end, I won as my 5 plates' contents vanished in minutes. The girl, with her 4 plates, still had one half-full. I smirked at her triumphantly, with her eyeing me with her eyes squinted. We then both raised our hands, curve them to fists, and bumped them to each other.

"Pancake buddy?" she asked sweetly, now grinning.

"Pancake buddy." I replied, also grinning.

"I've never seen Nora lose in a pancake eat-off." I heard the eastern boy say, smiling at us.

"If it makes you feel any better, no one's gotten as close as her to beating me in an eat-off before." I replied, smiling back at him, resulting on a chuckle out of him.

"Wow. Can you eat, Kaiser!" the blond boy beside me exclaimed, patting my back.

_'Took the words right out of your great-great grandfather's mouth again.' _"Yeah, only when I actually like the food. And it's pancakes and strawberries!" I stopped myself before I accidentally continued with _Oz must really love me!_

"Hello!~ I'm Noraaaaa!" my newly-found, orange-haired pancake buddy introduced herself rather comically, standing on her seat with one foot on the table's edge while she was pointing above.

"I'm Ren. Please excuse Nora, she's a bit.." the eastern boy, Ren, trailed off.

"Hyperactive?" I finished for him, smiling a bit.

"Over-spirited?" Jaune also coined in, grinning.

"I was about to say difficult to deal with, but thanks for putting it that way." the dark haired eastern boy chuckled again.

"Kaiser." I introduced myself, stretching my hand for Ren to shake.

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" the blond swordsman grabbed the boy's hand and chanted his introduction, making me smirk at the eastern boy's curious look.

"They will, he says." I answered, even before Ren got to ask. The blond boy beside me pouted, while Ren smiled.

* * *

><p>"So," Jaune began. We finished breakfast earlier and were now at the locker room, where we're withdrawing the gears we deposited last night. The blond hunter-in-training was currently putting on his white chest plate. "Have you thought of who's team you're gonna be in?"<p>

_'It'll be fun seeing your face later at the initiation ceremony. I wonder what you'll say after you find out that I won't be in any team?' _I thought. Seriously, I wanted to know. "I dunno. I guess whoever asks me first."

"Then, d'you want to be on my team?" he practically exhaled the question, all with those more-than-familiar puppy dog eyes. _'Damn it, Will. Does he _have_ something or some trait that he didn't inherit from you?'_

"Eh.. Sure, why not? It'll be fun." I answered, smiling crookedly at him. It'll be a bit awkward for the both of us later, when he finds himself sitting in _my_ classroom.

But wait.. Oh my.

I. Am. A genius.

Plan formed. But that'll be for later, at the initiation ceremony.

"Great!" the swordsman exclaimed, grinning.

We talked a bit more whilst we ready ourselves. I learned a lot about Jaune in that conversation.

He was supposedly the weakest being in his village, _'Just like William was.' _and he was victim to bullying and isolation whenever he goes out of his house. No one, not even his parents, cared about him. He was practically non-existent in the village. That all changed when he stumbled through the attic of his house. There, he found a sword. A wooden sword, to be exact. Almost everywhere he went, he carried said sword. And with it, he began to attract attention. Not the kind like, 'He's pretty cute with a sword' or 'That's the Arc heir? It's comforting that he's beginning to train at such a young age!' No. They were things along the lines of, 'It's useless. However hard he trains, he'll never be good enough' and 'I'll give him an hour to a day before he gives up with that stupid dream of his.' That was.. Until his 8th birthday when a giant Ursa attacked. Every villager escaped, including Jaune's parents. Everyone escaped. Excluding Jaune himself. He was forgotten, left behind as he had been for as long as he remembered.

Funny if you ask me. At the day of his birth, he was alone. Again. At the day of his birth, he was left behind. Again. At the day of his birth, he was forgotten. Again. The only thing he took comfort into was the fact that, at least, there'll be a first at the day of his birth.

Because he was pretty sure. That at that day, at the date of his birth. Jaune Arc, the useless, talking-fishbone-of-an-heir the Arc family has ever had in years, will seize to exist. Not that he's never felt that way before, but this time, it'll be official.

Because Jaune Arc was going to die.

That was what he thought. As the giant bear Grimm stalked towards him, that was all that was in his head. As the Ursa's giant clawed paw made its way towards him, though, his thought changed.

He wanted to live.

He wanted to prove to his parents that he wasn't a waste of blood.

He wanted to prove to the whole Arc bloodline that he wasn't useless.

He wanted to prove to the villagers that he existed, and that he has feelings.

And most of all..

He wanted to prove to himself, to Jaune Arc, that he can, and will be, strong.

That he can, and will, carry his family name high and proud.

That he, Jaune William Arc II, can, and will..

Make his great-great grandfather, Jaune William Arc I, proud.

And then it happened.

His whole body was surrounded with white light. He looked at the Ursa Major that was now lying on its back, clearly stunned with surprise.

And after that, he told me that he heard something. That I could call him crazy, but he was sure he heard someone.

A man told him, "I accept your will. I'll be watching you from now on, and you'll never be alone. I swear, on my honor, and as your grandfather."

And then, he told me, he went nuts. He took the wooden sword in his right hand, and plunged it into the downed Ursa's chest. It was a stupid idea, yes. He knew that. But the wooden, fragile sword, pierced the giant bear's thick chest clean. And then, without a second thought, he grabbed said wooden sword's hilt tight, pulled it out of the Grimm, used the momentum to spin around once, and hit the Ursa's neck. After a few seconds, said Ursa's head rolled on the floor, with it's giant body lying beside it. Jaune had slain an Ursa Major. With an old, fragile, wooden sword.

And through all that, he told me, that should I believe in his story, I should believe in what he will be saying now.

Because through all that, he never felt that he was alone. Instead, he felt the warmth of someone's hand with his own hand which held the old wooden sword he found. The wooden sword _I made_ for William for when we wanted to spar.

And after he finished with that, I couldn't help but flash him the biggest grin I could make. He grinned back, to my relief. I then walked to him and, to his surprise, gave him a hug. _'You'll be a great hunter, Jaune. I'd love to see you be who you're destined to be.'_

We didn't say anything else. Just hugged it out. After a few more seconds, I patted him on the back once, held his shoulder, and pulled away. I still grinned at him.

"Come on, we better get going." I told him, smiling at his goofy grin. We strode towards the door, but then, something caught my attention. It was Weiss, talking with..

I grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him back, stalking toward the heiress and red-head.

"So, you're not sure whose team you're gonna join?" I turned to the green-eyed red-head, who, in turn, eyed the blond boy I was dragging. I saw this and grinned, pulling said blond boy forward, "How about joining _this_ guy's team?"

"Wha-?" Jaune stammered, confused as to what I was doing. Before he could ask me, the red-head replied to my earlier question.

"Sure! I'd be happy to," she answered a bit fast, leaning towards the blond swordsman whilst smiling. "That is, if you still have an empty spot left?"

Surprised, the white-armored swordsman took a bit of time before replying with, "S-Sure! It would be an honor to have you aboard!" while smiling brightly, making the red-head visibly blush.

"Hold up!" Weiss cut off, her hands on her hips. _'Seriously, kid? It was getting to the good part!' _"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she continued, turning to Jaune whilst gesturing at the red-head.

"Well.. I'd say a new friend!" the boy replied, still smiling at the bronze-armored girl.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

The boy, again, took his time to respond. I saw confusion in his eyes for a second before he finally replied. "That sounds like quite an achievement!" he began, now grinning. "But sadly, I don't know anything about Sanctum."

"Wha!- She won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" the white-themed heiress practically screeched, obviously irritated at the blond's naivety.

"I can't really say I've heard of it. I'm guessing it's a fighting tournament of some sort?" the blond boy then turned back to the red-head, smiling at her again. "Either way, you're amazing!" he added, making said red-head blush a darker shade of red.

I can't say I'm not proud of this kid, really I can't. He's pretty good with words. And he's pretty good with handling women. I mean, if I had an irritating girl _screaming_ into my ear, I'd probably hang her upside down. His charisma'll be pretty useful in the far future.

"Ugh! She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss screamed. Again. Flailing her arms in the process. Weiss screamed. Weiss screamed... Ice cream.. (A/N: My apologies, I got distracted.)

I saw Jaune visibly gasp in recognition, staring wide-eyed at the bronze-clad girl in front of him. "So _that's_ why you looked familiar! The kids back home _loved_ eating that. The girls idolize you!"

"T-Thanks!" the cereal model blushed, fidgeting under the blond boy's mesmerized gaze. "It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." she continued.

"So after hearing all of that," Weiss, again, cut. "Do you _really_ think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune seemed to look confused for a bit, but then replied, making me chuckle. "For the record, I didn't _really_ ask her. Kaiser was the one who asked her. And she seemed to accept his offer." he began, gesturing to me. "Speaking of which, I didn't get your name, miss..?"

"Pyrrha!" the red-head, Pyrrha, answered all to quickly, making me chuckle even louder. "Pyrrha Nikos! Nice to meet you!" she continued, extending her hand._  
><em>

_'Ah, love. What you wouldn't give to see this, William. But you're probably watching already, aren't you?'_

Grabbing the red-head's extended hand, Jaune shook it. What made my chuckling turn into an all-out laugh was, after that, he bent down slightly, raised the girl's hand in front of his lips, and kissed it lightly, making said girl blush a shade of red that put Ruby's cloak to shame.

"Pleasure to meet you," the white-armored swordsman began, raising his head. He then continued with his ever-comical introduction. "The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

I was about to answer what I thought was the inevitable question after that introduction, 'Do they?, but before I could speak, Pyrrha beat me to it.

"Oh, I'm sure they do.." the red-head continued to blush, now gazing at the blond in front of her dreamily. After a few, long seconds, she turned to me as if remembering something she forgot and asked, "And you are?"

Chuckling, I walked closer to her. "Kaiser," I began, shaking her hand. "He's a bit dense when it comes to women plus emotions_._ Think you'll be alright?" I continued, smirking at the even darker shade of red coating her face.

"I-I-I'll be fine."

"Great. Just know that I'll be rooting for you." I smiled at her, and in turn, she smiled back.

"Hey, Pyrrha? Are you feeling well? You look kind of red.." Jaune asked, giving the red-head a worried look, in which the flushed red-head blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Like I said, he's a bit dense. I'll be rooting for you." I laughed at the blond boy's now confused looked.

We talked a bit more. I found out that Weiss, unbelievably, wasn't that bad after all. She's just a bit.. difficult.. to deal with. I also found out that, ironically, she was Walter's daughter. How Walter managed to marry the former Schnee heiress, I'll have to find out later.

A bit later, Ruby and Yang joined us. Of course, not without Weiss fuming at the younger sister. They introduced themselves to Pyrrha, in which said red-head hesitated until after I told her that, "They're cool. You won't have competition." she greeted them sweetly.

I heard Jaune call out to someone, which after I heard someone call, "Pancake buddy!" in a high, sing-song tune, I knew they were Ren and Nora. They approached us, introduced themselves to the others, and we talked some more.

Ren, apparently, _was _originally from the eastern continent. He's lived there till he was 8 years old. They moved to Vale here at the Vytal continent due to.. problems of some sort. When I asked what, he just quieted down. And with Nora, the living, breathing, mass of pure energy _also_ refusing to talk, I decided to drop it. For now, that is. Speaking of the orange-haired female, she happened to be the very first person who's talked to Ren after said boy settled down on this continent. Explains why they're so close to each other.

Blake passed us a few times, which made me smirk. I decided to pull her in our not-so-little group after her 4th lap and introduce her to the red-head, the talking energy mass, and the eastern boy. Weiss was still a bit uncomfortable, but with a little unnoticeable pat on her shoulder from yours truly, relaxed.

A few more minutes of chatter and we heard professor Glynda's voice through the intercom. "Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I glanced at each and every one of them, looking for their reactions. It wasn't that hard to find.

Ruby was determined to prove something.

Weiss was nervous, but toughened up.

Yang was excited, to say the least. She was also worried for her sister's wellbeing.

Blake was nervous, too. But never the less, she's ready and she knows it.

Jaune, to my swelling pride of him, smiled confidently, his hands on William's weapons. Well.. Former weapons, I guess. Crocea Mors has found it's new, _rightful_ wielder.

Nora was jumping with excitement, clapping with the enthusiasm of a rabid fan girl in the front seat of her favorite artist's concert.

Pyrrha was a little nervous, but smiled when she saw the blond swordsman's confidence. _'Charisma's already useful.'_

Ren looked indifferent at first, but had this determined air around him. He was going to be sure to kick ass.

And me? Well... Saying I'm excited was an understatement. Because if I was, I wouldn't be smirking like this. I haven't smirked like this in 20 years. This smirk showed my excitement beyond my excitement.

I was _ecstatic, _to say the least, to see what these kids'll show me.

"It's show time." I said out loud, walking towards the door. R, W, B, Y, and J, N, P, R followed me with no shred of hesitation in their steps.

**You better not miss a damn thing**

_**-Chapter 3 End-**_

* * *

><p>That's pretty much it. Long chapter, again, is long. Action begins next chapter. Some background of the characters revealed. Some hints and other stuff mentioned, if you look close enough. I'm pretty sure my addiction to coffee is coming back. The usual stuff, school, life, whatever. Etc.<p>

uub - It's a nice idea, but it won't be. I've planned to use Dying Will Flames here, though. Just not as Kaiser's semblance. About the harem.. Well.. I'm not much of a fan of it. I'll hint some JaunexRWBY+Pyrrha though. Some fan service, if you may. Again, thank for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

guisniperman - That makes a lot more sense, haha. I guess he _is _short, if you look at it that way. Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you liked this chapter, too. Thank you for the compliment. Stay tuned for the next one.

Mae Ride - Here it is. Sorry for the wait, real life just _had_ to boot me in the face. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

A yellow snowball - Eh, a bit of both, I guess. He'll be battle ready, but he's still got _a lot_ of things to learn, unlike other OOC!Jaune fics I've read and enjoyed here. Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. More chapters to come. And on a side note... I couldn't help but giggle like a little kid over your pen name. Great choice.

theonlyghost - I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm not a fan of the pairing. I'll add her in Jaune's temporary harem, though they won't be a main pair. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for suggesting that, it help a lot with future plot development.

Also, like I said _waaaaaay_ above this part of the page, props to The Inner Hollow. Seriously, read his "White Knight", it's amazing. I personally loved it. If you liked the way this story is going, go read it!

And with that, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, sorry. Thanks again for reading. Please don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did it excite you? Want to know what happens next? Did you think my writing style's okay? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please, tell me. I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 4,383_

_-_Kaze-07-


	5. Chapter 4

-Kaze-07-: Times like these are when you're actually happy that you've got some free time on your hands. Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took a while, cuz you know.. Life and stuff. Carry on, reader! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest<strong>

* * *

><p>"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began, glancing at every single one of the 12 students, with me being the 13th I guess, assembled in front of him. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he continued, stopping to smirk unnoticeably at me.<p>

We were currently on Beacon Cliff, the part over-looking the Emerald Forest. We were, apparently, the last group to go through initiation. On our way here, we saw some kids with injuries of all sorts: cuts, bruises, punctures, etc. Some had worse, like fractures, dislocations, concussions, and the like. While others.. clearly, would be dropping out early, missing a limb or two. A few, well.. How do I say this gently? They're dead.

We were standing on metal flat forms whilst the gray-haired head master briefed us of our - their mission.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Professor Glynda began, also glancing at us one by one. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion," she trailed off.

I heard Ruby gulp loudly. Yang told us about her.. discomfort with teams, saying that she doesn't need other people to grow up, because she drinks milk. I didn't pass the chance to tell her, "Maybe you should give up with that, it's not really showing any progress." whilst eyeing her chest. Now, let me clear things up first: I am _not, _in any way the term is used, a pervert. I was just teasing. And that teasing got me a protective punch in the face from Yang, which really didn't hurt that much, dark blushes from Weiss and Ruby herself, whilst covering their chests, _'Apparently, Weiss drinks milk.', _and a laugh from everybody else. Anyway, back to the present.

"Each of you will be given teammates." cue in dramatic pause, aaaaand go. "Today." the blond instructor finished. I had to hold my smile back as I heard Ruby whimper.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Oz say, closing his eyes. I could still tell he was enjoying this as well. Great minds think alike. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby whimpered again. It's becoming hard for me to hide my entertainment.

"That being said," Oz continued, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." my good friend ended.

And the red-cloaked girl just _had _to exclaim, "What?!"

I couldn't help it anymore. I crouched down to make myself look smaller and began to laugh, hoping that it'll help silence it a bit. It didn't. Everyone was now looking at me, with Ruby pouting, tears on the corners of her eyes. I took a peek at Oz and saw him smirking. Well played, my friend. Well played. I stood up straight, coughing out the last of my laugh.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." the head master, with his face back to its nonchalant form, continued.

I heard a few gulps of nervousness from some kids at the other side or the line we made. I turned to look at Jaune, and proudly saw his eyes focused with no hesitation involved.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." again, my good friend continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately." he ended. Most of the teens nodded, with the exception Jaune. Clearly, he has a question or two. I think Ozpin saw this, because he added, "Are there any questions?"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking?" the blond boy on my left said, raising a hand. "How do you plan to send us on our way?"

Oz and I smirked, turning to William's grandson.

"Take your positions." Oz ordered, and with that, all of the new students, Jaune included, posed their battle stance. I saw the blond swordsman draw his sword and mecha-shift his shield, lowering himself to the ground. While I just stood there nonchalantly, my hands in my pockets.

I saw Weiss launch into the air. _'So _that's_ what these flat forms are for.'_ Oz turned to look at Jaune. "Does that answer your question, my boy?" he asked, smiling at him. Others began to fly, including Nora, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Jaune nodded, seriousness still coating his focused face.

I saw Yang pull out a pair of aviators, putting them on, smirking at Ruby, and flying off with a 'Woohoo!' Ruby followed not long after. I then turned to Jaune.

"Try not to get killed, alright?" I told him, smirking. He smirked back.

"I should be saying that to you." he replied, turning his head to face me. "I'll see you there." and with that, he launched off.

I snorted, "Heh.. You _really _shouldn't have said that."

"He's William's grandson. What did you expect, K.?" Oz grinned at me.

"Eh. I still feel like a proud uncle, though. I'll let it pass."

"I'd say good luck, but you obviously don't need it." my old teammate's grin turned into a smirk.

"Yeah. After we're done with this, I have something to say during the ceremony, okay?"

"Alright." waving at me, Ozpin's smirk then turned into a smile. "Happy Hunting, Bloody Raven."

"I'll be back, Wizard." adjusting my glasses, I launched into the air, still looking as nonchalant as I was on the ground.

* * *

><p>I flew like a bad ass with no care in the world, passing a burnt-orange haired, armored boy, who looked pissed at me. I passed Nora, us saying hi to each other, passed Ren, bumping fists with him, passed Pyrrha, quickly pointing at where Jaune was, passed Blake, us smiling at each other, passed Ruby, whom I warned about a little bird flying in front of her, passed Weiss, holding her shoulder and squeezing it for a second to give her moral support, passed Jaune, patting him on the back and grinning, and finally, passed Yang, who looked like an insane, majestic phoenix with her firing her shot-gauntlets to give her more speed and more air. I was basically in front of everyone by now.<p>

I saw them land one by one, noting Pyrrha using her shield to bash the trees on her way. _'Damn, she took 'destroy everything in your path' way to seriously.' _In no time, I was the only one left in the air. Deciding that it was about time I landed as well, I eased the invisible aura that was sprouting from from my back, enabling me to fly. I then drew Belial(1) from my back, gripping it back-handed, placed both of my feet on the flat of its blades, and rode it, surfing in the air. I mecha-shifted my chain-loaded gauntlet, Astaroth(1), fired the three-faced pyramid end of the chain, which then splits into three like a grappling hook, into a tree branch, pulled the chain back into the gauntlet, used the momentum to swing from it, and landed on the ground with my broadsword in a forehand grip perched on my shoulder.

When I looked up, the temple with the artifacts was the first thing I saw.

"Mission one: Complete." I told myself, walking towards said temple.

The artifacts appear to be chess pieces. Well.. Minus some pieces, like the pawns, the white and black queen, and the white king. Noticing the hint, I took the black king, tossing it into the air and catching it, and then pocketed it. "Mission two: Complete." I said out loud. I then heard several gun shots, battle cries, screams of pain, and the like, signaling that the kids've met with opposition. In no time, I found myself surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. I smirked, slowly grabbing my 2Deagle-1Magnum-hybrid, Lucifer(1), from its holster on my left leg. I took my time aiming at a nearby Beowolf and shot it once with a hybrid shot, a mix of one Magnum bullet and two Deagle ones. Its head exploded, as expected, surprising the other wolf-grimm.

Without wasting another moment, I drew Belial again in a backhand grip, dashed towards the wolf right next to the one I shot, slashed my blade, and passed it. In a few seconds, just as I intended, its head slid down, followed by its body vertically splitting in half. That woke up the other Beowolves from their trance, because they started to charge towards me. Turning around, I unloaded another hybrid shot, hitting one in front of me. The bullets penetrated, hitting another one behind it. I pretty much did the basics of the basics: Shoot whatever I can aim at. Cut whatever comes too close.

After the one-sided massacre, I looked at my handy work. Sprawled through the whole area were Beowolves. _Dead _Beowolves, to be exact. A lot of them.

_'This is gonna be a bother later if more come.' _I thought. I then walked over to each dead grimm individually. I walked close to one, kick it over the side, walk towards another one, kick it over the same place. 5 minutes after that and I made a small hill. Of Beowolves. Heh. _'Let's see someone top _that_.'_

_'But first, time for some needed relaxation.' _I thought to myself, walking back towards the relic temple. I sat on the pedestal where I took my black king chess piece, pulled out my foldable red-and-black headphones from a secret pocket in the inner back of my coat, plugged it in the black MP3 player I took from my pocket, and played some music whilst waiting for students to come. I'm going to be waiting for a while, so might as well relax. Creatures of Grimm ambushing me won't be a problem, anyway. That's what Beowolf Hill is for: to intimidate any Grimm who dares try me.

A few songs later, and the first pair came to view. It was that burnt-orange haired guy from earlier when we were flying. The one who looked pissed at me. Along with him was a thin looking kid compared to the armored guy. He had his head shaved, leaving a green mohawk on top of it. They both held an air of arrogance around them. I smirked to myself, _'Well, this is gonna be entertaining.' _I saw them look at me, but I didn't let them know I was looking back. I just sat there, looking as if I was staring at the ground. I noticed them walk closer to me, the bigger guy in a faster pace. I already knew what he was planning. He was going to _accidentally _trip over a rock or something, and push me off of my spot. I smirked unnoticeably again.

My guess was right, because the moment he was close enough, the heavily-armored boy tried, key word _tried_, to look as if he _did_ trip over a rock. When he held my shoulder, I smiled. He wasn't even at Yang's level of strength. I simply brushed off his hand, making him pass me and _actually_ trip. I held my chuckle, looking as nonchalant as I always was. When he stood up, he began to shout, "What the hell was that, huh?!"

I pretended not to hear, taking my headphones off and perching them over my neck. I made a perfect confused face and asked, "What?"

I _almost_ smirked, seeing the rage in his eyes and face. I still looked as innocent as a rock. The burnt-orange head was about to say something, before his acquaintance cut him off.

"Hey! Cardin! Chill out, man!" he began, holding back the armored teen. He then turned to me, donning a so-obvious-it-makes-fun-of-every-other-similar-thing-out-there-it's-just-sad fake smile. "Wassup, man! Look's like you're here first." he continued.

I just stared at them for a while, before placing my headphones over my ears again. _'I already know these guys'll be boring. So much for entertainment.'_

I saw the big guy glare at me before grinning. "So I fought a Boarbatusk earlier. By myself! And I killed it, no sweat!" he began to boast. I knew it was a lie, because I saw the mohawk kid roll his eyes before muttering something. 'All by yourself, yeah right.. No sweat? If I wasn't there, you would've been dead by now.' I read his lips.

"So what's your kill, huh?" he asked me. I just ignored him. Maybe he'll be smart enough to actually look behind him.

Annoyed by my indifference, he began to talk trash. "Heh. I bet you didn't even _try_ to fight anything! You probably just ran away!" he said.

I sighed. That's right. I sighed. Who knew idiocy _and_ stupidity could both be present in an individual? I stood up, turn to him, grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and turned him around with ease even though he was struggling._  
><em>

"If you're asking what I killed, that's it. If you're asking _how many_ I killed, you can count it for me." I told him, going back to my seat. I saw him and the mohawk kid freeze in their place. After 30 seconds of still not moving, I snapped them out of it. I don't really like their company. I hate unteachable kids like this.

"If you're _that_ blind to not see _that_ exactly as you entered this clearing, I'm guessing you wouldn't have noticed that this is the temple with the relics. The relics are these chess pieces. You should just take one and go before more Beowolves come this way to avenge their fallen comrades." I told them, still looking like I don't care what happens next. They turned to me with horrified eyes before forcing themselves to look normal again. Clicking his tongue, the heavily-armored boy strode towards me and stopped just a few feet away to glare at me. I turned towards him slowly with bored eyes, daring him to do something. His gaze faltered, ensuring me victory. He grabbed the chess piece that was right next to me, the black bishop, and turned away. I watched him retreat with the mohawk kid following closely behind. He turned his head and exclaimed, "The names Cardin Winchester, kid! Don't forget that! Cuz I'll be the one to take you down, so you _better_ watch your back from now on!" before continuing on. I chuckled loudly for them to hear, but he didn't turn around.

"So I'm a kid, huh? We'll see.. Car.. Carlos..? Car-Carmen? Yeah, probably Carmen. Carmen Wild Chestnut, huh?" I decided to call him. What? I was wearing headphones with the volume at max. I wasn't looking at him, so I couldn't really read his lips either.

A few more minutes later, and a new pair came. One guy had light brown hair combed neatly to the left, and the other had long, dark blue hair combed back. They asked if this place was the temple, and I nodded, pointing at the chess pieces. They seem to understand, taking the last black bishop piece. They thanked me both, with me nodding an acknowledgement, and they turned to make their way back to the cliff.

A bit more waiting, and a pair I actually know finally appeared. It was Yang and Blake. Apparently, they're partners now. _'Interesting pair. One that's more on frontal assault, and the other who prefers hiding in the shadows. One'll be bait, the other'll be the hidden weapon. I like this pair already.'_

"Kaiser! You're already here!" Yang exclaimed, waving at me. I raised my hand slightly as a sign of acknowledgement towards them. They strode their way towards. I took my headphones off and pocketed them again, standing up in the process.

"So, how was your day so far?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Oh you know, the usual. Killed two Ursas by ourselves!" the blond brawler grinned.

"I don't think that's really what you'd call 'the usual'." Blake said, making the blond scratch her head. "But anyway, you're here early. Don't you have a partner?" the black-themed girl turned to me.

"Couldn't find one, so I just made my way here. I already took a relic, you guys should, too." I told them, pointing at the temple ruins. They began to walk their way towards the many pedestals, when I saw Blake's bow. It was still the same color and design, it just seems.. Thicker. "I like what you've done with your bow, Blake. It looks nice." I smiled at her.

Said black-clad girl blushed and smiled back, mouthing a 'thank you' towards me.

"Wow.." I heard Yang exclaim. I turned to her, only to see her staring at Beowolf Hill. Blake, in turn, looked at what Yang was looking at, her jaw dropping after she found out. "Kaiser..?" she began, still staring wide-eyed at my handy work.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaah..?" I replied slowly, matching her tone of awe with my tone of confusion. Faked, as usual.

"Did you... do this?" Blake continued for Yang, who clearly couldn't couldn't talk anymore because of her shock.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaah..." I answered, still with my tone of faked confusion.

Silence. It wasn't that bad, though. It was part awkward, part entertaining, and part funny. After a few long seconds, I decided to snap them out of it.

"Uh.. Guys? The relics?" I told them, successfully grabbing their attention. They turned to me and I pointed at the temple. Realization hit them and they said, "O-Oh." in unison. They then walked towards said temple and looked around. I smiled at them.

They took a look around, deciding which chess piece they'd take. I saw Yang stop at one pedestal and brought up the relic resting on top of it. She called to Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" the blond brawler exclaimed, raising the golden knight piece. Blake, in reply, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure." whilst smiling.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang added, walking towards me.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said, also walking towards me.

I smiled at them, grabbing their shoulders with both hands and squeezing them lightly. "Good job, guys." I told them, which made Yang grin and Blake smile.

**_UURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!_**

"What the heck was that?!" the blond exclaimed, mecha-shifting her shot-gauntlets and entering a stance. Blake as well, unsheathing her sword from her back.

"Relax. It's only a battle cry." I told them, "It seems close. And it sounds like.. Jaune."

"Jaune? Are you sure, Kaiser?" Yang turned to me, worry evident on her face. "Blake! You have good hearing right? Is it really.." Yang cut her self off, now turning to the black-clad girl, who was... looking up?

I couldn't help but also look up, and upon doing that, my mind was filled with surprise, confusion, and entertainment.

Surprised, because Ruby was currently _falling_ from the sky out of no where.

Confusion, because I _really_ want to know how she managed to even _do _that.

And entertainment, because I just _know_ that from this moment on, things're gonna be a lot of fun.

**_-Chapter 4 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - Belial, Astaroth, and Lucifer - Yes, you got it right. Kaiser's Fusion Broadsword, Belial, Chain-loaded Guantlet, Astaroth, and Hybrid Decorated Gun, Lucifer, are all named after high-ranking demons. You can just Google their names if you want more info on them. BTW, I'm catholic. I'm not a satanist, so don't even go there!<p>

* * *

><p>Right. Finally managed that. Pretty short, compared to the former chapters, but it's something. I feel a bit.. unhappy with how this turned out. How about you guys? Tell me in your reviews. Speaking of, here're my replies:<p>

Guest - Thank you for the compliment. But in defense to other writers who insert themselves as OC in their own stories, you can't really blame them. The RWBY universe is just awesome whichever angle you look at it. Even I was tempted to insert myself in this fic, but thought that it'd be pretty stupid cuz I'd die the second I stood in front of a Creature of Grimm. Thank you for reading and reviewing, sir/ma'am. I hope you continue to follow this story's progress. It's great having reviewers like you.

Mae Ride - Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's another chapter, courtesy of my temporary escape from life. I hope you enjoy this as well.

A yellow snowball - That's a really great idea! I've never played Dragon Nest before, so I never had any knowledge about something called a Lunar Knight. Its skills are amazing, some look exactly like some of what I thought up of already, like the Moonlight Splitter. Also, I can't help but notice that you _knew _prior that Jaune'll be using Aura Manipulation. I think I made you misunderstand that scene: See, the ground split up because of the shock wave from the force of Jaune's strike. He still doesn't know just how much aura he's got. I'm sorry for misleading you on that, I'm still trying to work on my writing skills he he. Also, about Jaune's semblance, well... I'll just say that it's hinted in the actually series. If you watch closely, you'll find out what I've got planned eventually xD I am so honored for this story to be compared to Jaune Arc's Pain by YARN (You are right . . . NOT). I just LOVE that fic! It's one of few fics that've inspired the creation of this story. I'll try my hardest to live up to that God-like piece of art. That's high praise, sir. Thank you.

Cole Flames - None taken xD Though I suggest you watch out for chapter 6. That, my friend, you wouldn't want to miss. Also, about Kaiser being announced as professor, well... You'll be surprised *evil grin* But we'll get to that eventually, I wouldn't want to spoil you or anyone.

Well, since it's come to this, I want to thank all of you readers so much. Only 5 chapters and Professor Bloody Raven's already got 14 reviews, 18 followers, 12 favorites, and 1,163 views and counting! Thank you so much, guys. This means a lot to me.

Also, since A yellow snowball's already said it, I'll say it again: **READ JAUNE ARC'S PAIN BY YARN! **It's amazing, I shit you not. Piece of art in the making, so go check it out! Review on it too, because that makes us writers happy.

That's it, I'm going to bed. School's in about 2 hours, so.. Yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, though I think it's a bit crappy. What do yo guys think? Did you like it? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please tell me in your reviews! I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 3,379_

-Kaze-07-


	6. Chapter 5

-Kaze-07-: Life sucks. Yeah. Life just sucks. And writer's block. Writer's block sucks. Sorry for the long wait, I had some things going. Chapter 6 will be released early, though. So that's a good thing, I guess. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to show some feedback by reviewing. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest, pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd POV<em>**

_Earlier..._

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Professor Glynda Goodwitch reported, walking towards Headmaster Ozpin. They were still at the same cliff where they sent off the new students, monitoring their initiation with their scrolls. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Hm." the gray-haired headmaster replied, his eyes still on his hand-held monitor.

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." the blond instructor added, tapping her own scroll to view Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed, turning his eyes towards his apprentice for a second before going back to his scroll.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda continued, tapping her scroll again, turning it off. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few min-"

"I invited him."

"... I'm sorry, sir?"

"Jaune Arc. I personally invited him."

"I.. I don't understand, sir." the blond woman turned to her master questioningly. "He's never been enrolled in a preparatory combat school. I doubt he's even faced a Creature of Grimm before. That Ruby girl, too. She's immature, sir, clearly unbefitting of a Huntress. Why would you invite someone like them?"

Ozpin turned towards his apprentice again, staring at her emerald-green eyes. "Because it's their time. Because they're ready."

* * *

><p>"It's definitely this way."<p>

"Urgh.."

"I mean.. This way!"

"Ugh..."

"Alright. It's official. We just passed it."

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked as politely as she could in her state of boredom. They've been going around in circles for the past 30 minutes under the white-clad heiress' lead, which, in turn, led to them being... lost.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going!" Weiss replied, walking off again and then turning back. "We're going.. to the.. Forest Temple!"

"Urgh!" Ruby grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" the heiress exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the red-cloaked girl.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big.. stupid.. jerk! And I hate you!"

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss order, turning around again and walking off.

"'Just keep moving!' 'Hurry up!' 'Waah! Watch where you're going!' Why are you so bossy!"

"I am _not _bossy! Don't say things like that!"_  
><em>

"Then stop _treating _me like a kid!"

"Stop _acting _like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like your perfect!"

"I'm! Not! Perfect!" the white-clad girl paused, glaring daggers towards the girl in front of her. "Not yet. But I'm still _leagues_ better than you." she continued, walking off and leaving her partner behind.

Ruby's normally cheerful, bright, silver eyes darkened, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Looking down on the ground, she murmured, "You.. You don't even know me.." whilst shedding a tear. She sniffled, wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked off towards her partner. _"No. I've.. I've gotta keep it cool. I've gotta be the always-quirky-and-peppy-and-cheerful-girl everybody knows. I've gotta do this for Dad. For Yang. For.. For Mom."_

* * *

><p>"This is definitely not it." Jaune declared, turning to his red-haired partner.<p>

Jaune and Pyrrha were currently in front of the mouth of a dark cave. It had drawings of men with spears fighting off a giant scorpion, which was clearly pushed inside and trapped in the very cave they were standing in front of.

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded, turning to Jaune. She still can't believe that the blond boy _actually_ paired up with her. What are the chances! She took note to remember to thank Kaiser later. "Something feels.. ominous about this cave." she continued.

"Yeah. And dark.." the blond swordsman agreed, also turning to his partner. He then turned his back to the cave and walked off. "Anyway, we better get out of he-"

_***SCREEEEECH***_

Surprised, the blond and the red-head turned around to face the cave where the horrible sound came from. In a few seconds, a large, dark, scorpion-like creature emerged from said cave. It had black exoskeletons with white bone plates covering its entire top. The armor-like plates had red markings in some areas, and it's golden stinger on the end of of its tail shined. It was a Death Stalker.

It stalked its way towards Jaune and Pyrrha, and when it was close enough, it hammered one of its giant pincers on the ground, aiming at them. Luckily, Jaune had been prepared. He had his sword drawn and his shield by his side the moment he saw the giant Grimm come out of the cave's mouth. Raising his shield with his left hand and backing it up with his right, he successfully blocked the Death Stalker's attack.

Unexpectedly though, the giant scorpion swung its other pincer into Jaune's right side, hitting him and forcing him off of the ground. His trek in the air was short lived as he hit a tree with his back vertically. He bounced painfully, hitting the back of his head, and sprawled to the ground, leaving a huge crack on said tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She was stunned. Never in her whole life has she _personally_ seen a Death Stalker. An S-Class Grimm. And the way it swatted Jaune away like he was nothing, it truly scared her to the bone. She couldn't move, even as she saw the giant scorpion slowly crawl its way towards her as if it was playing with its food.

_Fear. _It's certainly been a while since she last felt that. The last time was when she was 8, when an Ursa Major, an A-Class Grimm, attacked her village. When her _best friend _was left by the villagers, even his entire family, to die. When she stood behind the boy who protected her with his life. When she ran away and _left_ her _best friend_ to die, just like the other villagers. When she found out that the boy _singlehandedly _killed the huge bear Grimm and lived, thinking about what he'd say to her _leaving him _to fend for himself. When the boy, her supposed _best friend_, told her, _his **only **friend_, without even batting an eye, _"It's okay, at least you're not hurt__. And besides, **I'm used to it**." _with a smile.

That broke her heart. Her soul. Due to the fear of another attack, her family decided to move to a safer place. Inside the kingdom walls. To the Mistral region. She didn't tell him. And when she realized that she _left _him again, she cried. She swore to herself that she'll get stronger, so that when they finally meet again, it'll be _her turn_ to protect him. Sadly though, when she came back after two years, she heard that the boy ran away, leaving everything but his family's heirloom behind. She cried again, putting two-and-two together and guessing that he was hurt that she left without telling him. Again. Pyrrha then swore again that she'll get even stronger, for when she met him again, she'll have the strength to look him in the eyes and apologize with all of her heart and soul. She won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, setting a new record. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy. Heck, she even accepted an offer to be the model for a cereal box! All of that, just for him. The only boy that mattered to her.

But all of that might be wasted today. Because right now, she really _might _die.

Though weakened, Jaune raised his head to watched the giant monster slowly stalk its way towards his frozen red-head partner. _'Why isn't she moving?! It's getting closer! Move, Pyrrha!' _he exclaimed, though because of the pain he was currently in, he can't actually say anything. He can't even breath properly, let alone stand. The Death Stalker was a mere few feet away from the red-headed girl, reminding Jaune of a memory he's always kept near his heart: His first friend from when he was younger.

Back then, when he still lived in the village, when he was still bullied by kids his age, when he was still treated as a nonexistent being, when his family still ridiculed him, there was only one person who stood by his side. The only person who cared about him. His very reason for not giving up in life. His first, and _only _friend. A girl his age. Due to the long time that he hasn't seen her, he's forgotten what she looked like. But he can never forget what she's done to save him from himself. When no one believed in him, she did. When no one listened to him, she did. When no one cared for him, she did. And when he's lost in the dark void of depression, she always.. _always _manages to guide him back. For the first time in his life, he was happy.

But that all changed on his birthday, when an Ursa Major attacked the village. The two of them were the only ones left, for the entire village evacuated. He decided that if he was going to die today, he'd do it protecting the most important thing in his life: _her._ But when he turned around, she was gone. She left him, like everybody else did. But that wasn't what he was thinking. _'__It's understandable that she ran away. Even I would be scared.' _What happened next, well.. We already know that. What happened after that, though, was a big surprise.

He was celebrated as a hero. Him. Jaune the Useless. Jaune the Weak. That good-for-nothing-talking-fish-bone-of-an-heir. A hero. His family embraced him like they never have before. Maybe because they _haven't._ His people, the villagers, cheered for him like he was visible now. The kids idolized him, appointing him as their new leader. At that moment, he realized...

Who were these people?

As quickly as they had accepted him into their society, Jaune brushed them off as if they were dust on his shoulder, glancing around to find someone he actually knew. Someone who actually _cared _for him. When he found her, he immediately ran towards the girl, asking her if she was alright or if she were hurt. When asked if he was mad about her leaving him, he smiled the bright smile he'd only give her and said, _"It's okay, at least you're not hurt. And besides, I'm used to it." _He didn't know why, but that made the girl cry. Her parents took her away and he couldn't do anything about it, so deciding that he needed to rest, he made his way back to his room. He couldn't exactly call it his home, because he never felt that he belonged in there. Ignoring the calls of the people who once ignored him, he walked back.

The next day, he found out that the girl and her family moved. He was left behind again. But then, he thought positively. His friend _couldn't_ have left him on purpose. Maybe she just forgot to tell him. Or maybe it was rushed and she didn't have time to tell him. Yeah. _"And even though we're far away from each other, I just know that someday, we'll meet again. And we'll be friends again." _With that in mind, he decided to finally leave and actually have a taste of the world outside of the village. Of course, by orders of the man inside his head, not after taking the family heirloom the Arc family has been so proud of.

Speaking of the man inside his head, he trained the blond boy during his travels across the Vytal continent. He didn't let him use the family heirloom, though. Just the wooden sword. After years and years of training, he got a letter from a Head Master Ozpin from Beacon Academy, inviting him to attend said school. Accepting, the man inside his head gave him permission to use the sword and shield, Crocea Mors, acknowledging his skills and determination.

He's become stronger in hopes of meeting with his best friend in the future. For him to show her that he isn't the weak, scrawny little kid from before.

But if he couldn't even save his partner, his new _friend,_ then what was the point of getting stronger?

Grunting, the blond swordsman pushed himself off of the ground and sprinted towards the still-unmoving red-head. Raising his shield just in time to block the golden stinger heading its way towards the girl's head, Jaune turned the Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Snap out of it!" he gasped weakly. Waking up from her trance, the red-head nodded and drew her weapons, slashing at the Grimm's tail. In response, the giant scorpion hissed in pain, backing away. Its momentary retreat gave the blond boy some time to drop down on one knee to rest, still eyeing the Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, running up to her blond partner. "Are you hurt?" Kneeling down, she inspected him for further injuries. The way his right elbow seemed to reject the idea of touching his side, she guessed that his ribs were broken. There was blood running down his forehead as well, hinting a possible concussion. Finally, noticing him hold his right arm with his left, his right shoulder must've been dislocated. Or worse: broken. "We've.. We've got to get you away..!"

"No." he grunted, cutting her off. "It'll.. just follow us! I have to.. t-take care of it now!" he continued, standing up in pain. Grabbing his shoulder with his left hand, he forced its bone back into place, resulting him whimpering in agony.

Watching this, the red-head couldn't help but worry over her partner. He just reminds her so much of her best friend... "Jaune, please! You could die!" she begged, staring into the blond's blue eyes.

Staring right back with eyes filled with strength and determination, he replied, "Then I'd rather do that than let you get hurt!" He then charged at the Death Stalker, glaring at it with as much intensity as he could. Pyrrha couldn't do anything but watch in horror as her new found friend ran up to his death.

**_UURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!_**

Jaune, in the midst of his exhaustion and pain, blacked out mid-run. He was about to fall over. He was just so tired. If he died, maybe he could give Pyrrha a few minutes to escape. At least his life wouldn't have been in vain. Inside his mind, everything was black. In the middle of it all, he collapsed to his knees, glaring at the ground. Why was he so weak? Even through all of the hardships he's gone through, all of the training, everything the man in his head taught him, he was still weak. He bet it didn't even matter if he died right now.

_'Stand up.'_ a deep voice ordered. Materializing into a 30-year-old version of him, the man in his head stood in front of his crouched form, frowning. _'Is this _really_ how my legacy's going to end? You know, your great-great granduncles will be disappointed if they see you now, son.' _he continued, now smirking playfully whilst giving the blond boy a comforting gaze. Looking up, Jaune's eyes held confusion in them, directing it towards his mentor.

_'Grandpa.. What do I do?' _he asked, looking lost. The man raised an eyebrow for him to continue. _'I'm still so weak! After everything that you've taught me, nothing happened! I can't change who I was meant to be, Grandpa! I'm..! I'm not.. fit to be your legacy!'_

The man looked at him boringly for a few moments, before his expression was replaced with a bright grin, making the young blond swordsman's eyes widen.

_'Well, compared to me, you _are_ still weak. But everything that I've taught you _has_ made you stronger, Jaune.' _the veteran blond swordsman began, extending his right hand to ruffle the downed boy's hair playfully. _'And you're right. You can't change who you're meant to be. But you _are_ more than fit to become my legacy, son. I've seen it first-hand. And with that as proof, I can confidently say that you _are_ meant to be my legacy. Plus a lot more, kid.' _as carefully as he could, he forced the blond boy up. He dusted him up from his shoulders, to his arms, to his torso and back, to his pants, and finally held the sides of his head with both hands. _'You just need a little push at times. I mean, what's a knight without a princess to rescue?' _the man playfully said, still grinning. _'And I think you just found yourself a princess worth protecting!' _he added, his grinning widening at his grandson's momentary blushing face.

_'Grandpa..' _Jaune stared at William in the eyes, his confusion and worry slowly turning back into strength and determination. _'Of.. Of course! I'll.. I'll make you proud, Grandpa! And I'll make whoever my granduncles are proud as well! And-And I'll be the best hunter ever! I'll be a hero, just like you!' _he exclaimed, a bright smile replacing his worried frown. William's eyes softened, and his grin turned into the loving smile he reserved only for those who he cared the most of.

_'That's great. You go do that. Show them the light the two of us are so proud of, my boy!'_

Opening his eyes, his whole body was coated with the bright light that is his aura. Using the momentum of his falling over, he spun his body counter-clockwise, sword and shield at the ready. When he was close enough to the surprised Grimm, he lashed out his aura-coated sword. In an attempt to defend, the Death Stalker raised its left pincer, but it did no difference. Quickly redirecting his sword, he targeted the now-visible joint connecting the big limb to its body. With the help of his aura-coated sword, he sliced through it like butter, resulting in the Grimm shrieking in pain, its pincer on the ground in front of it. Wasting no time, Jaune followed by hitting its face with the edge of his shield, successfully crushing two of its eyes on the right side of its face. In a final form of retaliation, the giant scorpion brought down its stinger, aiming for the blond swordsman. However, anticipating this from the get-go, Jaune brought his shield back and was only pushed back a few feet from the slowly retracting monster.

"Moonlight Swordplay: Act 10, Revised:" Deciding that is was about time to finish this, he crouched slightly, positioned his shield in front of him, and his sword readied itself behind him. Shifting forward on his left foot, he began to dash for the disgruntled Death Stalker, dragging his sword on the ground. Said monster readied to block with its remaining pincer. When Jaune was close enough, he bashed the giant armored limb away with his shield, exposing both himself and the Grimm. Seeing the opportunity, the white-armored Grimm brought its stinger down once again, but the blond swordsman anticipated this as well. He brought his aura-coated sword up and using its momentum, jumped. "Rising Moon!" The sword sliced the golden stinger in half, making the giant scorpion scream in agony. Jaune wasn't done yet though, as he held the handle of his sword with both hands. "Act 11:" He spun vertically a few times during his descent, building up momentum for his next strike. Finally stopping, he brought his sword down hitting the Death Stalker's head, "Falling Moon!" he exclaimed, slamming the blade even further towards the decapitated Grimm. Its armor finally shattering from the sheer strength of the blow, the sword sunk in, cutting through the giant scorpion's body with relative ease. The attack was so powerful that it created a sonic wave, which ran down the Grimm's body, completely splitting it in half.

Landing safely in front of the now divided and dead Grimm, he eased the white aura which surrounded him. Not even feeling a tad bit exhausted, he inspected himself. Ribs: perfectly fine. Head: feeling great. Shoulder: like brand new. _'The miracles of aura. Thanks a lot, Grandpa!' _he thought. Smiling, he turned around at the shocked-looking red-head. His smile turned into a grin.

"Well, that was a thing!" he exclaimed, walking towards his partner as if what he just did was just a normal thing to do. Standing in front of her, he asked, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a gho- OW!"

The bronze-armored red-head punched him on his left shoulder. "Don't.." Pyrrha began, looking worriedly at Jaune. "_Ever_ make me worry like that again!" she continued, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Understanding his mistake, Jaune's grin toned down into a small smile. Patting his partner's red hair, he chanted 'sorry's and 'I'll be careful next time's, resulting Pyrrha nodding whilst wiping her tears away.

Their warm moment was suddenly ended though, as they heard another rumble from behind. Their eyes widened as they turn back to the caves mouth only to spot _another_ Death Stalker break through the small opening. It was twice as big as the first one, making it enormously gigantic (A/N: BECAUSE REDUNDANCY IS NEEDED!). It's white, bone-like armor looked more worn-out, having a few chips here and there. It's huge claws and wide back had some moss on them. What surprised them though was that it immediately turned to the former Grimm split in half, lying dead, and wailed.

It was it's mother.

Fuck.

"RUN FOR IT!" Jaune ordered, grabbing Pyrrha's hand and entering the forest once again. They never turned back, for the loud sound of limbs moving and trees falling made it clear what was behind them: their possible death.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, hanging for her dear life. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"<p>

They were currently up in the air, hitching a ride on a giant, S-Class avian Grimm called the Nevermore. It meant 'you'll live Nevermore', basically. How did they get into this predicament, you ask? Well, we could thank Miss Ruby Rose for that! After seeing the huge black bird (A/N: DON'T BE PERVS!) glide over their heads, the red-cloaked girl immediately hatched a plan about riding it to get to their destination faster. Weiss, _clearly_ having a lot more common sense, told her partner that it was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. But nonetheless, the scythe wielder just grabbed her hand, used her semblance to run up a nearby tall tree, and grabbed the flying Grimm's feather-covered body, which brings us to this.

"We're fine!" little red riding-hood exclaimed back, reassuring her partner. "Stop worrying!"

"I am _so__ far_ beyond being worried!"

"... In a good way?!" Ruby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"In a bad way! In a _very_ bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you?! Insane?!" the white-clad heiress yelled, questioning the red-cloaked girl's mental state. When she turned back to her, though, she wasn't there. Blinking once to make sure she just didn't look the right way, she still wasn't there. Twice, still not there. Looking down, she saw the girl free falling towards the ground. Turning red in anger, she screamed, "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED!"

* * *

><p>"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang questioned, waving at her partner. Said black bowed girl and Kaiser still looked up at the sky, the former with worry and the latter with amusement. "What should we.." she trailed off as the monochrome-clad girl pointed up, making her look.<p>

There was her little sister, Ruby.

Falling.

To the ground.

From the sky.

...

.. What?

"I got her!" Kaiser exclaimed whilst chuckling loudly. He stepped forward and leaped, catching Ruby in a bridal-style hold with ease. All with a grin that wouldn't come off. Landing safely in a crouched position, the bloody-raven haired boy gently placed her down. "You just place 'just dropping in' on a whole new level, you know?" he told her, still chuckling.

"... Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang to make sure she wasn't the only one who saw it.

"I..." Yang was about to reply, but was then cut off by rumbling in the forest. Rustles and explosions were heard, and after a few seconds, a bear-like Grimm emerged to the clearing. It was an Ursa. It seemed to struggle awkwardly before a pink light and explosion set off behind it, resulting in the beast collapsing, in turn revealing the orange-haired girl known for her energy comparable only to the intensity of the sun _riding_ on its back. She rolled off the now dead Grimm, pouting.

"Awwwww... It's broken.." she said, frowning. From behind the unmoving Ursa came a raven-haired eastern boy, holding his knees whilst panting.

"Nora? Please," he said between his gasps of air. "Don't ever do that again.." he ended. Ren looked up to where the orange-haired girl was _supposed_ to be, only to find her gone.

Said walking mass of pure energy was now by the temple, ooh-ing whilst eyeing a golden rook piece that was on top of one of the many pedestals. Grabbing it and raising it up into the air with a grin on her face, she made a series of poises featuring the chess piece, all the while singing 'I'm queen of the castle~' A yell from her dear friend made her stop half through, though.

"NORA!"

"Ehe~ Coming, Ren!~" the orange-haired girl replied, saluting. She then proceeded to _skip_ towards her partner, grin still plastered on her face.

Kaiser had to hold his stomach to keep himself from doubling over. Ruby, who was standing beside the bloody raven, looked at him with worry evident all over her face.

"Did that girl just _ride in_ on an Ursa?" Blake, again, asked, turning to her blond partner.

"I.." said blond was about to reply again until she was cut off by loud rustling from the other side of the clearing. Sounds of screeching were heard whilst some trees fell down. In a few seconds, Jaune and Pyrrha emerged from the forest, behind them was the biggest Death Stalker possibly in all of history. It was _twice_ the size of a regular Death Stalker. It was chasing after them, and was catching up. It tried to attack them, but the attempts were futile, because the two just either jumped over it or rolled under it.

At that time, Ruby, along with a laughing-like-an-insane-person Kaiser, walked towards the former's sister:

"Ruby?!"

"Yang!"

"NORAAA!~"

Though their supposedly warm reunion was interrupted by Nora.

Anyway, back to the action.

Jaune and Pyrrha kept running, still not deciding whether to bring the abnormally giant Grimm with them towards their friends or to just.. keep running until it got tired. Neither was a good idea.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Blake inquired again her partner, not noticing said blond brawler shaking with annoyance.

And then, Yang exploded. She _literally _exploded. Her lilac eyes turned red, and fire surrounded her body, dancing around her. Kaiser watched this happen, amused to say the least. _'Xiao Long... Wait, _Jin _and_ Summer_? I gotta call that guy! So _that's_ where Jin hid it, huh? Perfect, I've got myself an interesting one to teach.'_

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for like, two seconds before something _crazy _happens again?!" the blond brawler growled, matching her anger with hand movements. After he little melt down, she panted for _exactly_ two seconds before Ruby tapped her shoulder.

"Uhm.. Y-Yang?" the red-cloaked girl called, pointing up. Everyone else couldn't help but look up, only to see the white-clad heiress hanging by the talons of a Nevermore flying over their heads. At this, the bloody-raven haired boy gave up all attempts to tone down his amusement and just flat out rolled on the ground, loudly laughing his, possibly, sanity out of existence.

A faint 'How could you leave me?' by Weiss was heard, followed by Ruby's "I said jump.."

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented the inevitable, her arms crossing over her chest.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren added rather as-a-matter-of-fact.

Walking towards the supposed landing area of the Schnee heiress, a now lightly chuckling Kaiser readied himself and jumped to catch the falling girl, adding in a joke, "It's raining beautiful girls. Men all over the world must be crying with joy right now." he said with a small grin, making the white-themed girl blush a light shade of pink. He set her down and walked her towards the others.

But before they even got there, a flying Pyrrha encased by Jaune in a hug beat them to the group, crashing by their feet.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we could die together!" Yang said rather sarcastically, turning towards the two new-comers.

Kaiser saw the younger, red-cloaked sister smirk widely, gazing towards everyone.

_'Oh no, fun time's over. This is gonna be bad.'_

"Not if I can help it!" And just as the bloody-raven thought that, Ruby charged towards the titan-like Death Stalker crawling its way towards them, shouting a battle cry.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang cried to get her sister's attention. It didn't work.

_'Damn it, Ruby!'_

**_-Chapter 5 End-_**

* * *

><p>Got that done. Major plot reveals. Some more hints and stuff, if you look a little closer. This chapter's the longest so far, so I guess that's meant as a compensation for the long release. Life just picked me up and threw me off a building, so yeah.. Anyway, on to the reviews.<p>

Mae Ride - ... Thank _you_ for making _my _day. Honestly, when I read your review, I just couldn't help but smile all day. And that's something, coming from a guy who rarely smiles. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you liked that part. It's one of the moments where Kaiser show's his evolved maturity, and transforms it into childish taunts. More of that in later chapters. Again, thank you so much for reading. Here's a new chapter, so yeah. Enjoy, and I hope you had a good read!

guisniperman - And here's _my _humble guess. A bit far-fetched, but it'll do, I think. What do you think, though? Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, I just _had _to add that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

A yellow snowball - You're back again! I'm so happy to have you as a reviewer. I _just _found out that you're kinda like a thing to the whole RWBY part of Fanfiction! It's an honor to have you here. Anyway, so yeah. Carmen Wild Chestnut. First thing I heard when I first watched Players and Pieces. True story. To answer your question, it'll be a bit difficult for me to explain in detail as to how this story will progress due to 1.) English isn't my first language. And 2.) I only have a vague idea myself. But I can confidently say one word that'll probably explain this story's direction: FLUFF. ...I know, that was stupid. How about this: Have you listened to Gold in the soundtrack? That pretty much summarizes the entirety of this story. So yeah. Also, I made chapter 4 short on purpose, due to the next chapters being longer in comparison. That being said, thank you so much again for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is much appreciated. Also, I just started reading JAUN by destinyTail0. I'm planning to use that harem heaven-of-a-story as a stepping stone for Jaune's harem. Not that bloody, though, just the right amount as to hinting. What do you think, though? Thanks again!

So that's that. Again, since I've already mentioned it, Professor Bloody Raven has an official theme song! Through the amazing and genius composition of Jeff Williams and the heavenly voice of the very talented Casey Lee Williams (I have a secret crush on her, TBH.), the song **Gold**! Go ahead and listen to it. It's so full of fluff and stuff.

And since I've _also_ mentioned it already, shout out to destinyTail0 and his work JAUN! If you're into harem, I heavily suggest you reading that amazing piece of work. It features OP!Jaune as well, so that's a thing. **JAUN by** **destinyTail0**, people!

So to end this very lengthy Author's Note, I'd like to thank you guys again. Your feedbacks are much appreciated, so please don't be shy with reviewing. What did you think of this chapter? Do you prefer this kind of length (Oh, please, I hope you don't xD)? Do you have any comments as to how I write action scenes (This one is REALLY important to answer. Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing!)? Am I doing okay so far? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please, tell me. I welcome all constructive criticism.

And with that, I'm going to bed. Maybe not, I still have to draft a floor plan. College. It's hell. Till next time!

_Word count: 5,140_

-Kaze-07-


	7. Chapter 6

-Kaze-07-: And now, I bring you chapter 6. It's a bit late, even though I've already prepared this and written it in my notebook, I've added a few things in. Plus what I've written in my notebook wasn't even near half of the length of this chapter will be. Before you continue, though, I want you guys to know that this chapter was heavily influenced by two of my favorite RWBY fanfics here, **Hero of Vytal by andy2396 **and **Of Another D'Arc by KSLCross**. Check them out if you haven't already. They're both awesome reads. Don't forget to leave them a review to show them your feedback. On with this story, then.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Players and Pieces<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed, charging for the Death Stalker.<p>

_'Damn it, Ruby!'_ I though, drawing my broadsword. _'This kid'll be the death of my, I swear!'_

I saw her slash at the giant scorpion's armor to no avail, her scythe bouncing off. She then shot at it and ran back to us. Yang ran for her, but to our surprise, the Nevermore came back and shot out feathers, pinning Ruby by her cloak and imprisoning Yang. I saw the Death Stalker crawl its way closer to Ruby as Yang pleadingly shouted her name, reaching for her helplessly. At that, I saw Weiss ready her weapon to charge to the rescue of her partner.

_'She's gonna freeze the Death Stalker using ice dust. I know she can do it, but that Nevermore's going to be a problem.'_

Deciding it was for the best, I held the white-clad heiress' shoulder and pushed it down gently, breaking her balance and concentration. Using the chance, I sprinted to Ruby with lightning-like speed as the scorpion-like Grimm's stinger came down at her. With time to spare, I caught the golden stinger with my left hand and held on to it. _Tight._ I slashed the giant armored Grimm in the eyes, blinding it. Using its current weakness, I lifted it up by its tail, spun it around whilst pivoting on my heels, and threw it up, aiming at the Nevermore that was going to shoot at us again, incapacitating the two Grimm in the mean time. I replaced Belial on my back and turned to Ruby's shocked face. I grabbed the giant feather pinning her down with my right hand and dislodged it off of the ground with ease, throwing it away and freeing the red cloaked girl. I grabbed her by the hood and dragged her back to the group, looking casually as if nothing big happened. I glanced at the other teens' faces expressing shock, amazement, shock, concern, and shock. Did I mention shock?

"If you do that again, I swear, I'll pin you to a wall." I muttered rather darkly, letting her go in front of Weiss. I didn't really mean it, to be honest. What she did just... irked me, to say the least. Pissed me off, if you will. Anyway, I then turned to said heiress and added, "She's all yours," walking past her and the others to sit on my previous pedestal. Snapping out of her trance, Weiss began lecturing Ruby.

"You are _so_ childish!" she began, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style!" she continued, staring down at the shaking red-cloaked girl. "You are _such_ a complete show-off!"

"I'm not trying to show-off, okay!" Ruby replied, shouting back. She was still shaking, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Then what was that, huh?" the white-clad heiress asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm just trying to prove something!"

"Prove what-"

"THAT I CAN DO THIS!" red riding-hood screamed, tears falling down from her tightly closed eyes. Weiss, including the other kids, quieted down. "Ever since I arrived at Beacon, all I keep hearing is how I'm so childish! How I'm not capable of handling myself! Ever since I met you, all you've been saying is that I'm weak! That I can't handle being at Beacon! That I'm so stupid! You don't even know me!"

_'This is good. This is what I was hoping for.' _I thought, observing the shocked expressions the young hunters and huntresses-in-training were giving off. Even though I don't think about it, nor say anything about it, I noticed the way everyone around Ruby treated her like a child. I didn't bother her about it, thinking that she'd be fine, but.. Clearly, I overestimated her. She's still young, after all. I then turned to Weiss. _'Now then. How will you respond to your teammate?'_

Said heiress, after a few seconds of silence, heaved a long, tired sigh, crouching down to Ruby's collapsed form. She then placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Look," the white-clad girl began, "I suppose I can be a bit.. difficult.. But that's because I'm me.." she trailed off, looking at the ground. "Ever since I was a child, the pressure of being the heiress to the larges dust company in all of Vytal, and possibly Remnant, was placed on my shoulders. Life had been.. unfair for me. But that doesn't give me the right to treat you the way I did."

"Weiss.." Ruby murmured, looking at Weiss in a different light.

"And for that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that without really knowing you."

"I'm..- I'm sorry too, Weiss!" the red-cloaked girl stuttered, finally going back to her normal quirky self. "I'll try to act more mature this time!"

"And I'll try to be.. a bit nicer." the white-themed girl replied, standing up. She stretched her hand for Ruby to grab, who took it gratefully. "Deal, partner?"

Now standing up, Ruby smiled, "Deal!"

"Great." I cut the moment off, also standing up to walk towards the still downed Yang. Stretching my hand for her to grab, I helped her up, and we made our way back to her red-cloaked sister. When we were close enough, I lightly pushed the blond brawler towards said sister. "Your turn." I said.

Yang looked at her sister like she was looking at a ghost. Then slowly, she raised her shaking hands to hold Ruby's cheeks. In reply, the younger sister held the shaking limbs, guiding them in place.

"I-I thought you were d-dead.." the older sister stuttered out, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Sis, I-I'm really-" Ruby was about to apologize, but was cut off by her sister pulling her to an embrace.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! If you died, what would I tell dad, huh?!" the blond exclaimed, sobbing in her sister's head. "That mom's only remnant got killed by a stupid, giant scorpion?!"

At this point, Ruby began sobbing like a child, hugging her older sister back. "I'b sowwy!" the young teen stuttered out over and over again. Yang would continuously stroke her little sister's hair when she would.

I could see the others from behind them. Nora buried her face in Ren's chest, clearly sobbing as well whilst the eastern boy whispered comforting words in her ear. Jaune lent Pyrrha his shoulder for the red-head to cry on to, all the while supporting his teammate by holding her own shoulder, gently stroking it now and then. Blake stared at the two sisters sadly, letting a tear slide down her cheek. The look in her eyes changed, the once sad gaze turned to longing ones. _'She's lost someone, huh..' _Weiss looked at the two with tears on the corners of her eyes and her lips forming a small smile. She saw me staring at her, resulting in my flashing her my own small smile, and making hers slightly grow.

I then walked towards the sisters, and when I was right by their sides, I held Yang's head with my left arm and kissed her on the side of her forehead, just above the middle of her ear and eye (A/N: I was told that this part was the 'temple.'.. I have no idea what that is.), and caressed the back of her hair lightly. I then held Ruby's head with my right hand, kissed her on the crown of her head and ruffled her hair. "Great job." I told them, and walked to where the surprised Weiss was. When I was in front of her, I kissed her above her forehead, on her hairline, and patted it once. I turned to everyone, who looked at me confused, and smiled at them.

"What you've learned today is the ever-so-important fact that every hunter and huntress, whether professional or in training, should know:" I began, looking at each of them in the eyes. "The world we live in is cruel and vicious. There is no telling whether today will be your last day alive. _If_ _tomorrow_ will be your last day alive. Or if next week _is _your last day _alive._" I trailed off, seeing the realization dawning in their eyes. Except for a few like Blake, Jaune, and Ren, the look of fear in their eyes made me smile. _  
><em>

_'That's it. Realize. I'll teach you that fear can be tamed.'_

"But," I stopped myself, earning their attention. "There's the second, just-as-important-as-the-first, fact." I turned to the now puffy-eyed Ruby, "Do _you _know what that is?" my smile grew visible at her confused stare.

"N-.. No.." she managed to stutter out, making my smile turn into a full-on grin, confusing everyone even more.

"Oh?" I asked, faking my surprise horribly. "I distinctly remember you saying it just last night." I turned to everyone, particularly at Jaune. I saw his eyes widen with realization. Seeing it and taking the chance, I called out to him, pointing at Will's grandson in the process. "Jaune! Looks like you remember!" I grinned at the blond boy, who by the way, was _still_ holding Pyrrha. He grinned back.

"Ruby, you don't remember what you told us just last night before we've gone to bed?" he asked, gaze traveling from me, to the red-cloaked girl, to the red-head he was comforting, who was looking up at him.

Realizing what we meant, the scythe-wielder's eyes grew. Slowly, her bright smile came back, making mine and Jaune's grow even bigger. I saw Blake begin to understand, too, smiling as well whilst wiping the tears that formed on the corners of her eyes.

"Fact number one is that this world is unforgiving, dangerous, and evil." I began, raising one finger in the air. I then turned to Jaune, and then Ruby. "Jaune? Ruby? Mind telling us what fact number two is?" I continued, noting the bright, _familiar_ grins they flashed me.

_'William Arc's grandson and Summer Rose's daughter. These two will be legendary one day.'_

"That's why _we're_ here!" they answered me enthusiastically, giving back the grin I was giving them. "To make it better."

Realization dawned again on the others, their fears replaced with hope and determination.

Yang's eyes hardened with determination and new-found strength, a smirk replacing her earlier frown.

Weiss and Ren as well, an understanding smile on their lips.

Nora, the hyperactive, talking condensed energy I knew, surprised me with her serious look whilst smiling and clinging on to her eastern friend's arm.

Blake looked as if she'd be willing to do everything she can in her power to make that purpose come true.

And Pyrrha, as she gazed up at the blond knight beside here, decided that she would follow this man to the ends of Remnant.

"That's right," I caught everybody's attention, "The true purpose of hunters and huntresses is to _make. things. better._ To carry the burden which is reality. To be strong for those who can't afford to. To protect those who can't protect themselves." I trailed off, gazing into their eyes with pride.

"To be the light that guides others through the darkness." I finished, smiling at them.

_'They'll be okay,' _I decided. Judging from their eyes, I knew they'll make it big out there in the world.

Just as I timed, the Nevermore screeched, getting the teens alert. I couldn't find a trace of fear in their eyes.

"So," I began, "What's the plan?" I stood nonchalantly, my hands in my pockets, as if I didn't give them a life lesson _just now._

"We go." Ruby spoke.

"Right." Weiss spoke as well, eyeing her partner with a smile. "Our mission is to secure an artifact and go. We have no reason to fight these beasts."

"Our objective is right in front of us. No sense in staying." the red-cloaked girl added. Red and White smiled at each other.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune joked, lightening the tense atmosphere.

_'This kid's charisma never ceases to amaze me.'_

At that, said red-cloaked girl and the blond knight took their own relics: the golden knight piece and the golden rook piece respectively. They nodded at each other and turned to their teammates.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed, finding the Death Stalker up and on its way to us.

I watched them run towards the cliff, their determination practically seeping out. I then followed them with a small, proud smile on my face.

* * *

><p>We somehow made it to the clearing in front of the cliff side. The only thing between us and our destination is a bridge leading to an abandoned altar of some sort.<p>

I heard the Nevermore screech again, _'And that.' _I thought.

Before I could even say something witty and sarcastic, the Death Stalker crawled out of the forest from where we came out of seconds ago. _'_And _that.'_

"Run!" I heard Jaune order. As I came out of my hiding spot, I saw the giant bird-Grimm, which was perched on top of the altar, fly towards us threateningly.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren told his best friend, in which said orange-haired girl grinned, pulling out her grenade launcher. _'Her weapon choice suits her. I'm guessing a mace or a war hammer for melee?'_

The giant black bird then shot out feathers aimed at Nora, who dodged them skillfully and began unloading her rounds.

Busy fighting off the bird, she didn't notice the scorpion-Grimm stalking towards her from behind. Luckily, Ren and Blake intercepted it, while Weiss grabbed the orange-haired girl out of harm's way.

"Move it!" I barked, firing regular Deagle rounds in three-burst mode. Blake and Ren made a run for it.

We were at the bridge when Pyrrha took her rifle out and began to distract the Death Stalker with it, yelling "Go, go!"

When Weiss, Nora, and Ren passed her, the eastern boy unloaded some bullets of his own until Blake was with them. They then began to run with us, after closely dodging a giant pincer courtesy of the Grimm.

Escaping the giant armored Grimm, which was too big to cross the bridge to chase us, we thought we were safe. But then I saw the Nevermore rounding up the corner, flying towards us. _'Of course we're not safe yet.'_

"It's aiming for the bridge! Run faster!" I ordered, making the teens obey. The Nevermore was too fast though, managing to crash and split the bridge, dividing us. Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were on the side where the Death Stalker lie in wait, leaving the rest of the teens, including me, on the other side.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed, worry evident through her eyes. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Let's go." he told her, moving back and poised a readying stance. Understanding him, Nora nodded and mecha-shifted her grenade launcher into a war hammer, _'Called it.' _ran towards the broken edge of the bridge, jumped with her hammer raised over her head, turned around mid-air, and finally slammed her dangerous-looking weapon onto the bridge, effectively forcing the part of the bridge which Jaune readily stood in wait to rise, launching the blond boy to the other side of the split bridge. She followed by firing one of her explosive grenade cylinders onto the even-more-broken bridge, whilst standing on the head of her war hammer, successfully propelling herself to the other side.

I saw the black bird turn back to us, _'Does this thing have a crush on me or something?' _I turned to the three girls behind me whilst pointing at the flying Grimm. "Keep that thing busy!" I told them. Nodding, they ran off towards the altar, firing at the giant avian to grab its attention. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blake fall off of the bridge. I jumped off, following after her. I managed to catch up with time to spare, grabbing her in a hug and told her, "Help Ruby and the others." I then shot my chains into the bridge, swung under it, and when I was at a certain height and angle, I loosened the chain and spun my body around. Using the momentum, I threw Blake, aiming at the Nevermore. Meeting its face, I saw her slash at it multiple times. Then moved to the top of the head, then continued to hack across its back. Finishing, she jumped away and landed next to the other girls.

I safely landed next to Jaune, who then charged to block the on-coming white-armored pincer directed towards his red-headed partner. I fired a few shots at the giant armored scorpion in front of us, distracting it long enough for Ren to grab its stinger. I felt the bridge underneath us shift a little.

_'Shit.' _"We gotta hurry!" I yelled.

Hearing my order, Ren unloaded on the scorpion's tail, placing his green guns' muzzles directly on the joint where said tail and stinger connected, making it screech in pain. The giant monster threw Ren off by flicking its tail, said boy thankfully landing safely on the clearing. I saw the Death Stalker's stinger hanging limply by a strand of flesh. Jaune noticed as well.

"Pyrrha!" he exclaimed. With a confirming "Done!", Pyrrha threw her shield like a disk towards the white armored Grimm's tail, hitting its golden stinger by the appendage it hung from, successfully cutting it off and making it fall on to the scorpion's back, impaling itself.

I saw Pyrrha catch her shield as Jaune barked again, "Nora, nail it!" whilst eyeing his partner, crouching down in the process with his shield over his head. Understanding, the red-head jumped and stood on the blond's shield-turned-flat form with her own shield over her head as well. With a nod and a "Heads up!", Nora immediately followed, using Pyrrha's shield as her own flat form.

In a rocket-like effect, Jaune poured all of his strength in to his legs and jumped, followed by Pyrrha doing the same thing. Finally, using the built-up momentum plus some added power courtesy of a grenade cylinder from her grenade launcher/war hammer, Nora flew up in the air in a straight line.

As she the orange-haired girl made her way back down to earth, I yelled her. "Nora, grab on!" I told her as I shot my chains towards her. When she caught it, I pulled it down with both hands to speed up her descent. Adding a few shots from her grenade launcher, her trek back to solid ground sped up tremendously. And finally flipping forward a couple of times, I just knew what the best position for her in her future team would be. _'Great. Found me a hitter. Death Stalker's gonna feel that.' _

And I was right.

The plan was to nail the giant scorpion to the bridge with its stinger. Instead, she managed to make the golden stinger _penetrate_ the giant monster _and_ the bridge.

_'Impressive.' _I thought. But then, I felt the bridge shift again. This time, worse.

"Move it!" I barked. Jaune and Pyrrha complied, running and jumping over the dead Grimm, I followed their lead. Nora, instead, used the explosion from her grenade launcher to propel herself forward, landing in Ren's welcoming arms. Just in time, because the bridge behind us crumbled immediately, taking the deceased Death Stalker with it in its descent in the rather deep ravine. I saw the orange-haired hammer-user visibly blush a shade of pink as the eastern boy set her down with a smile, telling her "Great job." I mentally noted to tease them about it later. I turned around to check on the other girls. I saw Yang shooting a barrage of bullets at the flying Grimm.

_'Oh, I've gotta have some of this.' _"Nora, hit me!" I grinned at my pancake buddy. Grinning at me as well, she raised her war hammer like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" she chirped rather cheerfully.

I drew Belial in a backhand grip. I ran towards the orange-haired-ball-of-condensed-energy and jumped, positioning the flat of my blades in front of me and placing my feet on its surface. Nora spun on her heels twice, and all I though was, _'This is gonna hurt.' _She hit the flat of my blades and fired a round of her grenade launcher, successfully launching me towards the Nevermore, who had Yang holding its beak wide open. Said blond brawler firing a few rounds whilst saying, "I hope you're hungry!" I grinned, landing on top of the giant bird's head. Reaching for the secret pocket under the back of my coat, I pulled out a burn dust crystal, coating it with a thin layer of aura.

"I hope you're _still_ hungry!" I exclaimed, throwing it inside its open mouth, right inside its throat. I grabbed Yang's hand and jumped, landing on the floor below us. When I looked up, Weiss was gliding towards us, clearly aiming for the Nevermore which hit the side of the cliff after having its throat severely burned, literally. I looked back and saw that Yang wasn't beside me anymore. She was now on top of a pillar holding the other end of Blake's cloth-chain, forming what seems to be a slingshot. Weiss was, in no time, back with them after freezing the giant bird-Grimm's tail to pin it on the altar. I saw Ruby then jump into the air, stand on her scythe, and land on the makeshift slingshot, retracting it, and finally had Weiss hold it in place with her glyphs.

"Whatever this is, I want in!" I told them, grinning.

Immediately after Ruby shot through the air, I used Belial to launch a nearby debris up in the air and ran towards the three girls. Doing the same thing Ruby did before, I jumped, placed my feet on the flat of my blades, and landed on the makeshift slingshot as well, but only on a higher angle than the red-cloaked girl. Weiss immediately shot me. When I was up in the air, I used the debris I launched earlier as a stepping stone to go even higher. When I was directly above Ruby and the Nevermore she was holding by the neck with her scythe, I quickly aimed at the handle of her Crescent Rose and fired my Astaroth. It's chains wrapped around the red-tinted metal, tightening around it just as fast as it was aimed. When I saw Weiss' glyphs form up the side of the cliff in a line, I pulled the chains with a quarter of my strength, careful not to stress Ruby too much. Her semblance, plus Crescent Rose's recoil from its bullets being fired, plus Weiss' glyphs, _plus _a boost from me, Ruby easily dragged the Nevermore up the cliff. Reaching the edge, the enormous bird's head was snagged. One final push from Ruby and one final pull from me, and the black bird's head was decapitated courtesy of Ruby's beloved red scythe. Said red-cloaked girl landed safely right beside the flying Grimm's severed head on the cliff's edge.

* * *

><p>"That was sooooo awesome!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air over her head. "We were all like 'Wachaaaaa!' and like 'Hyaaa!' and then Ruby was all like 'Yaaaaaah!' and then Kaiser was all like 'Haaaarghh!' And then everything exploded!" she continued, getting overboard.<p>

"I don't remember any explosions in the end." I looked at her incredulously whilst adjusting my glasses. Fake, obviously, I was just riding with her.

"Nora likes to exaggerate thing when she's narrating them.." Ren explained, smiling. All of the teens walking with me were smiling. Clearly happy with their success.

We were currently making our way back to Ozpin to turn in the relics we've obtained. The girls were all happily chatting with each other, congratulating one another for their amazing display of skills, giggling as they blushed in embarrassment from their own praises. Jaune, Ren, and I walked side by side with me in the middle, my hands on their shoulders. I was congratulating them for their superb performance in the battlefield.

"No, Kaiser. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have even made it!" Jaune argued with me, a wide smile on his face.

"That's right! Everything's all thanks to you, Kaiser! You're the one who deserves most of the praise!" Ruby, who heard what Jaune said, added, beaming a bright grin at me.

Everyone else, surprisingly including Weiss and Blake though only minor, praised me. I was _actually_ embarrassed, though only slightly. Who would've thought?

"No, guys. It wasn't just me." I cut them off, smiling back. "I just.. acted like a.. stepping stone for you guys." I said slowly, looking for the right words to say. "I wasn't the only one fighting those things, mind you. Each and every one of you guys did. Your strength, determination, courage, and most of all, teamwork, lead to our victory. I'm really proud of you guys." I ended, grinning at them. I saw them smile back at me, joy being the only thing in their eyes as of now.

"We still have you to thank, Kaiser. If it weren't for you, we would've broken down from despair and hopelessness. _You_ gave us a reason to stand up and fight back. That's more that a little help, don't you think?" Weiss, the cold, arrogant, pain-in-the-ass heiress as most people would think she is, said. I was genuinely surprised, and I began to look at her in a more different, refined light than before. _'She's kind-hearted inside. She just covers it up to protect herself. That won't be needed here, though, I'll make sure of it.'_

"So that being said, let's thank our dark hero all together!" Yang exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "One, two, three!"

"Thank you, Kai-..!"

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

We turned around to see what cut off the teens' exclaim of gratitude and widened our eyes. We weren't even at a good distance away from the cliff, and we see another Nevermore flying towards us? The kids shrugged it off at first, but I kept staring at it. Its wings, specifically. From afar, it looked quite like a normal Nevermore, but as I looked at it more and as it flew towards us a bit closer, I noticed that it had more white armor on its body, some were even on its wings. Its headpiece-like armor covering its head now ran down on to its neck, continuing across its back and spreading to its wings like real armor. Its tarsi (A/N: Or legs. I like to be fancy and smart-like once in a while.) were also covered with the white armor, ending just before the tips of its giant toes. Its talons look sharper than a normal Nevermore's, even from this far, I can see it glint dangerously. What made it stood out, though, were two _very_ obvious qualities:

It had _two sets of wings._

And it was big. _Very big. _Like.. _three times as big _as the normal Nevermore.

"I-is that.." I heard Blake stutter, her happy tone from before replaced with shock, and to my annoyance of the titanic Grimm, _fear._

They were all scared. None of them expected something like _this_ to appear in the Emerald Forest, not even me. However, contrary to their expressions, I was feeling something else. Something quite the opposite:

_Excitement._

I quickly pulled out my scroll from my secret back pocket, making a call just as fast. When the call connected, Ozpin's face appeared on the screen with a knowing smile.

"You didn't." I asked him with wide eyes, my question sounding a statement.

"You've seen it?" he asked back, smile growing into a playful grin. _'He didn't!'_

"You didn't!" I pressed on, louder this time. I saw Jaune and the others look at me rather worriedly. I wonder why?

"Oh, yes I did." his grin grew even bigger, almost insane-like. I began to feel my jaw hurt.

"You got me a present?!" I exclaimed, genuinely surprised that I was grinning as well. From the beginning, actually, from when I saw the rare SSS-class Grimm flying towards us. Combined with my wide eyes, I must've looked like a mad man. Maybe that's why the teens were looking at me worriedly.

"Is that Professor Ozpin, Kaiser?" Pyrrha pointed out, walking towards me cautiously. Maybe I should tone down my excitement. "Why do you have him in your contacts?"

"Ah, miss Nikos. If he told you right now, where would the fun in that be?" we turned to see Ozpin behind us, with Professor Glynda right beside him donning a worried look as well. He walked his way towards us and stopped midway. "You'll learn all about our relationship once the initiation is _officially_ closed. If you may, K?" he turned to me with a smirk, adjusting his glasses.

I sprinted towards him, and when I was directly in front of him, I grabbed his shoulders with both of my hands. I began shaking him, whilst saying "Thank you so much, Oz! You're the best!" to which he grinned again.

"Go now, before it begins to destroy the entire forest." the blond-haired Professor Glynda told me, rather forced. She was scared as well, huh? Well, that's understandable. I turned to her and nodded, turning around after. I was faced with the confused, and to my surprise, worried stares of the teens I fought together with earlier.

"Kaiser.. What's going on?" Jaune began. "You can't possibly be thinking of fight that.. That _thing,_ right?" he continued, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, to be honest. I plan on fighting that thing." I replied, smiling lightly at him.

"Don't be stupid, Kaiser!" Ruby yelled, shifting towards me. "That's the _legendary **SSS-Class** Grimm, _the King Nevermore! That's _the king_ of all Nevermores! Not even veteran S-class hunters go after that! You'll be marching towards your own death!" she continued, the air of hopelessness around her earlier back again. Tears were forming on the corners of her eyes._  
><em>

My smile only widened, walking towards the two of them. I saw them visibly flinch, but I continued my trek. When I was directly parallel to them, I raised both of my hands, making them close their eyes in preparation, and smiled, perching said limbs on their heads. When they opened their eyes, I made sure that my warm smile was the first thing they see to calm them down. When I saw their eyes soften, I gently stroked their hair a few times and let my hands drop down to their shoulders.

"Calm down and let me explain first, okay?" I told them, and was replied by hesitant nods. I smiled, "I'm really strong. In fact, stronger than your great-great grandfather," I turned to Jaune, whose eyes widened, "and your mother." and finally turned to Ruby, whose dazed face turned into a shocked one. From behind them, I saw Yang's eyes visibly widen as well, her jaw dropping as she gasped. I continued.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know later. But right now, you've got to trust me. I won't die that easily, I promise." I flashed them a warm smile again. I saw that Ruby's shocked face turned pale, fear consuming her wide eyes. She immediately clutched onto my arm, holding it in place, which surprised me.

"Don't go!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes tight. "Now that you've said that, I definitely won't let you go!" she began to shake.

Recovering from my surprised state, I crouched to level Ruby, and smiled at her again. "And why's that?" I asked.

"Because..." she started, tears now falling from he tightly close eyes. "B-Because that's exactly what mom said before she left me and Yang and Dad..!"

My eyes widened, understanding what I've done. I sighed, giving Jaune a knowing look. Said blond boy nodded, and placed a hand on the red-cloaked girl's free shoulder, making her look up. She was met by my sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something like that, Ruby." I began, stroking her head again with my free hand. "But, believe it or not, I made Summer a promise before she passed away." at that, I saw the young girl in front of me and her older sister gasp. I replaced my sad smile with a warm one.

"Yeah. I promised that I'll train you and Yang the way I trained her. Into a fine, strong, ninja-like huntresses!"

At that, I saw Yang by my side in a flash and hugged me, crouching down and burying her face into my chest. I heard her faintly say, "You better keep that promise." which made me smile, moving my free hand to stroke her hair as well.

"I will. But before I could, I need to kick that bird's ass first. So you guys gotta let me go." I grinned, turning to the other teens as well.

Sniffling, I heard Ruby murmur a light "Okay.." whilst letting my arm go and wiping the tears on her cheeks dry. Jaune nodded, not hesitating this time. Though I could still see worry in his eyes, which I tried to push away with a smile. Yang pulled away from me, moving her hands to rub her eyes, nodding at the process.

I turned to the others, "How about you guys?" I asked, noticing them flinch.

"I-it's okay, guys." Ruby stuttered, still wiping her tears away, "I.. feel like he can really kick that things butt." she continued, moving her hands from her face showing that she now donned a small smile.

"Me, too." Jaune followed, turning to the others as well. He then turned to me, a small grin with a hint of worry on his face. "He's hard to kill." I smiled back.

"If.. If Jaune's okay with it, then I have no objections." Pyrrha spoke, still looking worried. I glanced at the others, getting confirming nods from a serious looking Nora and Ren. Blake and Weiss just stared at me worriedly, but nodded as well after a few seconds of thinking. My smile widened, forgetting my previous excitement.

I better show these kids what it means to be a _true _hunter.

I turned to Ozpin, who had an amused, but sad smile on his lips, and smiled at him. "Can you take them somewhere safe? I plan on using 25% this time. You know how dangerous that is."

"Sure," he said, walking towards us. "You don't need to remind me about that."

I then turned back towards the teens, "You better go with Oz. It's gonna be dangerous around here. You'll be safe with him." I told them, to which they nodded hesitantly. I then moved past them, but not before Ruby held me back again.

"Be careful.., okay?" she told me, looking at me pleadingly. She didn't have to, as I smiled at her. I patted her head lovingly.

"I will. You be careful, too. You should hurry, and listen to whatever Oz tells you to do, alright?" I replied to her, in which she nodded and turned around to be with the others. One final look at me, and I just _had _to show them the part of me Grimm of all kinds feared.

I smiled at them playfully, smirked, even, as I pulled Belial slowly in a backhanded grip. I moved it to my front, still pointing it to the ground, and charged it with my aura. In a few seconds, its 6 'branch' swords, consisting of the front blade, two main side blades, two secondary side blades, and the spine blade, split from the main blade, hovering in the air around the main sword. In no time, they moved to hover around me, circling me in after they positioned themselves. They were coated with my red aura, and outline by my black one. What I did with Belial surprised the teen spectators, but my two sets of aura surprised them even more. I wasn't done yet, however. I let go of the main blade as it joined the others to hover around me. I then moved my hand and dismounted the cylindrical part of Astaroth which contained its chains. Moving it in front of me, I held it with both of my hands away from my body, and pulled at it on opposite sides, freeing the chains, and I then let go, letting it hover around me as well. My red and black aura covered it as well in no time. I next pulled out Lucifer, and triggered a switch, causing it to split into two guns for me to dual-wield. Finally, as my last trick, I concentrated some of my aura, and in no time, wings with black feathers and red stems sprout out and materialized on my back. I grinned at everyone, excluding Ozpin, as their worried expressions was replaced by shocked and amazed faces.

"Now do you think I can wipe the floor with that thing?" I asked rhetorically, turning around to face the giant SSS-Class Grimm on our way. "I'll be back in a flash." I said as I flapped my wings hard, and I shot through the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-3rd POV-<em>**

"T-Two different sets of.. aura..?" a surprised Glynda Goodwitch stuttered, eyes wide at what the now flying man-in-boy's-skin showed them.

It wasn't only her that was surprised. The hunters and huntresses-in-training as well were. In that moment, the boy they fought together with just minutes ago looked like the most powerful being on the face of the planet. _Scary _powerful._ God-like, _even. There was no doubt in their minds that, even without their help, he could've taken care of the two strong Grimm they've just faced. Three of them, however, were thinking something different.

His eyes.

Red light trailed from his eyes when he turned his back to them. They.. _felt_ something when they saw that.. Something like.. familiarity..

"You've seen his eyes, I presume?" Ozpin, who was now behind the three, spoke, donning a soft, knowing smile.

Surprised, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang turned around simultaneously, facing the headmaster of Beacon Academy. They then turned to look at each other with questioning looks.

"You guys.. noticed it, too?" Jaune began, furrowing his eyebrows again.

Nodding, the sisters furrowed their eyebrows in suspicion as well. "Have you.. heard of the story as well, Jaune? .. The 'true' version?" Ruby asked.

".. From my grandpa, yeah. You?"

"From.. From our mom. She used to tell us stories before bed. That was.. our favorite story.." Yang answered, looking at the ground. Confusion was evident in her eyes as she kept thinking. Was it really possible for the bespectacled boy to be _that _man? That _legend_?

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss intruded, raising an eyebrow. They seemed to know something about the bloody black-clad boy that, though they're still trying to believe it, _flew_ away earlier.

Eyeing her, the blond swordsman answered, "It's.. It's a story. One that every kid in Remnant knows of."

"In the story, the hero was known as one of the founding fathers of the hunters. The strongest hunter who ever lived. He killed Grimm from every direction, from every continent, from every known and unknown area in Remnant. He's saved countless lives, a legendary hero. That's what other kids were told." Yang added, still looking at the ground.

"'Other kids'? What are you talking about? What were _you_ told?" Pyrrha inquired this time, also wanting to know what the three knew.

"... The odd thing about this story is that the hero's appearance wasn't mentioned. Putting aside hints from his many names, no one knew what he looked like." Ruby answered this time, looking just as confused as the other teens around them. "That's what other kids say. But mom told me and Yang what he looked like.. He-"

"A clean, black canvass as he leaves, but when he returns, he is painted by the red blood of his victims, looking like a piece of monochromatic art." Ozpin cut the teens' conversation off, eyes closed with the same, knowing smile on his face. "He is known by many names: The Hero of Remnant, The Angel of Salvation, The Emperor(1)," the gray-haired man trailed off, walking towards the edge of the cliff to get a better view of his best friend's fight. "The Red Flash, as many know him as." he continued, turning around to look at the teen's faces as realization dawned them. "What many did not know was the title his friends and enemies alike gave him." the man ended, turning around again to watch the man-in-boy's-skin ram his feet into the gigantic flying Grimm's exposed chest, smiling. "We wouldn't need to move, it won't get to us. Jaune? Please finish for me. I wouldn't want to miss this."

Quick to recover from his shock of the headmaster's knowledge, the blond boy nodded. "He.. He's traveled around Remnant, not only to fight monsters, but also to train young individuals who he's deemed worthy to be hunters and huntresses." he began, also looking at the boy fighting the King Nevermore, clearly enjoying himself. He didn't see the shocked expressions his fellow students gave off, even Professor Goodwitch, of course excluding Ruby and Yang. His eyes widened when he saw Kaiser's long chains circle around the King Nevermore, slowly closing the gap between the linked metals and the Grimm. His swords left his side, not including what looks like the main sword in his hand, and followed the chains to circle the giant monster as well. "He was known by many names, just like professor Ozpin said. But not many know the only title he himself acknowledged and used:" Jaune trailed off, amazed as he realized that _the _legend was still alive and _befriended him_, and worried at how he acted so disrespectfully at the hero's presence.

"**_The Bloody_ _Raven._**"

_**-3rd POV End-**_

* * *

><p>I charged towards the titanic Grimm I haven't seen in 75 years, a big, almost insane-like grin on my face. I haven't been this excited in a long time! This is a rare moment, so I should savor it.<p>

But then I remembered that the kids were watching. If it were only Ozpin, then I could take my time. But there are kids in the area. And I did promised that I'll be careful and return quickly. I guess it can't be helped.

I flapped my wings harder to increase my speed. I then shifted my body so that my feet were first to hit the Grimm, and when I made contact, I rammed myself into its chest. _Hard._ It backed away very visibly, clear to me that my initial attack was a success. I followed by pushing away from the avian-Grimm, back flipping, aiming and shooting at its head with my two guns which were loaded with aura instead of the normal bullets. My red aura outlined with black aura-turned-bullets did tremendous damage, cracking its headpiece-like armor, sometimes even shattering a piece of it away. I charged at it again, this time with my blades pointing at it. I commanded my blades to move in front of me and point in the same area. Making them circle around faster and coating them with more of my aura, I created a drill. I slammed the blades, including myself, on the flying monster's back directly in the middle of its wings, effectively breaking through its armor and dealing damage to it.

The King Nevermore retaliated, doing a barrel roll to throw me off of its back. It worked, however, I wasn't done yet. In fact, I though that it was about time I finished this. I'm no saint, but even I can feel pity for such a creature. And I could practically _smell_ the kids' worry from here. I'm not sure if it's for me or for the Nevermore, though.

I dismounted from the avian-Grimm's back, flying above it, leaving my chains behind to hover over its back. Catching the gigantic bird's attention, it didn't notice that my chains expanded in diameter, now surrounding its whole body. I kept it distracted by shooting four of my blades towards its wings, one sword each. I sent two more to surround its body as the other four did after they went through the monstrous bird's limbs. My aura covered blades pointed dangerously towards the black beast readily as the chains circling said monster slowly closed in on it. I kept its attention on me by firing at it with my guns whilst flying upwards, urging it to follow me. When the linked-metals finally closed the gap between the Nevermore and itself and wrapped around it, securing its wings and legs, I took it as my cue to reconnect my guns together, holster it, grab the remaining main blade by my side, and charge at the gigantic Nevermore one last time, timing my speed just right. At my command, my six blades surrounding it shot through the air at the same time, aimed at its vitals: the head, the neck, the lungs, the spine, the heart, and the stomach. When they penetrated their targets, the now-dead and unchained Grimm began its descent towards the forest, head first. At that point, I sped up my pursue of it. I readied myself, sword over my head, and when the time was right, I forced said blade down into the King Nevermore's flesh, going even deeper and further until it made it to the even-dead Grimm's head. The sheer force I used to bring down my blade created a sonic wave, following the huge gnash I created, and divided the black bird into two. I kept my speed as I closed the distance between myself and the tree-infested earth below me. Timing it just right, I stopped myself by before hitting the ground, and landed safely on my feet. I raised my right hand, which held my main blade, pointed it towards the free-falling Nevermore, and summoned my other blades in front of me. I divided them into two groups, three blades each, and commanded them to point towards the deceased Grimm. I was a few meters away from its landing area, so I had a clear shot. I ordered my blades to start spinning individually and circle at the same time, whilst giving them a fair amount of condensed aura. When I was content with the destruction I was sure it would create, I fired two laser-like beams made of my aura from the two groups of blades, quickly flying towards the divided body of the dead Grimm.

What happened next was quite obvious, yet fun.

The split body of the King Nevermore _disintegrated _into tiny particles due to the sheer intensity of the beams it collided with, leaving no trace of its existence in the area.

I reassembled my weapons and eased my aura off of them, reverting them back to their normal, cut-and-slash shoot-and-bash grab-and-lash ways I made them to be. I flew back into the air, glided towards the cliff edge I knew the teens, professor Glynda, and Oz were. When I saw them, I eased my aura on my back, slowly tucking my wings back in and landing beside my gray-haired best friend. I was met with the surprised, amazed, shocked, and awe-struck faces of the young hunters and huntresses-in-training in front of me. I grinned at them happily, "I'm back!"

"That was rather quick, wouldn't you say so, K?" Oz asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Eh. I know. It's not as fun as it used to be when I wasn't serious. I didn't even let it fight back once. This is the last time I fight seriously, what a waste." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest whilst pouting playfully. I then saw the still-wide-eyed-jaw-dropped Ruby and gave my best friend a knowing glance. Understanding, Oz let me go as I began to walk towards the red-cloaked girl. When I was just two feet away from her, I crouched down to her height and smiled at her.

"Told you I'd kick that thing's ass."

At that, she slowly recovered her smile, which then turned into a full-on grin, her shock-filled wide eyes were replaced by awe-filled ones. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping me and hugging my torso. I chuckled and patted her head, saying, "I know, I know." every time she squealed an excited praise. Jaune then moved behind me and placed his hands over my shoulders. Hard. He then began shaking me along with Ruby.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, KAISER! I can't believe you did that! It looked like you didn't even- Wait, YOU REALLY DIDN'T EVEN SWEAT!" the blond boy cheered excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, before suddenly letting me go. I turned to look at him and was surprised when I saw him standing straight, chin-up, chest-out, stomach-in like a soldier. "I-I-I'm sorry for my disrespect, sir!" he stuttered. I looked at him incredulously with an eyebrow raised.

"Jaune, what're you doing?" I asked him, turning around with Ruby still hugging me to face him.

"I-I've been in the presence of _the_ Bloody Raven this whole time, and I acted immaturely, sir!" flinching, the white armored swordsman answered me. Ruby must've heard him because she immediately let go of me and stood next to Jaune, positioned like a soldier as well. I looked at them with my eyebrows raised before turning to the others, slightly surprised that they're in a similar state. Even professor Glynda! I saw Oz grinning playfully, making me smile back.

"I'm truly sorry, s- OW!"

Retracting the hand I used to smack Jaune's head lightly, I smiled as I got his attention. "Listen," I began, getting everyone else's, "I may be what you'd call a hero, but I'm still your friend. I don't like being shown too much respect, especially if it's by a friend, so you can drop the 'sir', kids." I told them, crossing my arms over my chest again, "You guys better stop acting like that, lest I smack some senses back into your heads. Got it?"

I was met by hesitant nods, but that was good enough for the mean time. I smiled at them warmly, "Great job today, guys. I'm really proud of everyone." I told them, resulting in their blushing. I chuckled, turning to professor Goodwitch. "Professor Glynda? Would you please show them back? Oz and I still have somethings to talk about, and they deserve some well-needed rest." I asked her.

"Yes, uhm.. s-sir." she replied, making my smile widen.

I then turned back to the two teens in front of me, standing more relaxed. I placed my hand on the blond boy's shoulder and my other hand on the red-cloaked girl's head. "Go get some rest. I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow." I told them, smiling. They smiled back and left, leaving me and Oz the only ones in the area.

"Well, today must've been and eventful one for you, hasn't it, K?" my gray-haired best friend began.

"Yeah, I guess.. I'm glad to know that all of them are in the same teams together. It'll make things easier."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Oz asked smirking. I smirked back, adjusting my glasses.

"Remember that thing I said I wanted to talk to you about?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-3rd POV-<em>**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Headmaster Ozpin declared another new team, congratulating them for their efforts.

It was around 10 in the evening. The Initiation Ceremony began a few hours ago, starting with a speech from the headmaster, some entertainment, intermissions, a buffet, and it was finally time to announce the formation of teams. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora moved towards stage, happily knowing that they're next to be called.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie," the gray-haired headmaster began, smiling at them contrary to the other teams he's called out before. The teens lined themselves in front of him before he continued, "The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." the four of them smiled at each other, happy with their assignment. Nora even went ahead and tackled Ren into a hug. Jaune and Pyrrha, however, continued to listen to the gray-haired headmaster. "Lead by.. Jaune Arc!" The announcement surprised Jaune, to say the least. His eyes widened, though the big grin on his face says otherwise. Pyrrha placed a hand on her new leader's shoulder, congratulating him. "Now, before you go, please step aside first. We're not finished yet." Ozpin gave them a knowing, playful smile, making them comply. He then called on to the final team for this years freshmen.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," the man continued, urging the four girls he mentioned to come up the stage. When said girls were lined up in front of him, he continued, "The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." he said, pausing for a moment to see their happy faces, before going on. "Lead by.. Ruby Rose." he continued, visibly showing his amusement when the blond-haired brawler tackled the red-cloaked girl into a hug, exclaiming "I'm so proud of you!" Clearing his throat to get their attention, he turned to Team JNPR. "Please join Team JNPR for a moment, we're not done yet."

Complying, Ruby and her new team walked to stand next to Jaune and the others, congratulating each other.

"I'd like to use this moment to introduce a new member of Beacon's staff." Ozpin began, adjusting his glasses. "Most of you have probably seen him earlier, for he took the initiation test along with you." he continued. Looking behind him, he motioned for someone to come up the stage. Someone did. A boy with gravity defying, jet black, spikey but soft and fluffy hair with red streaks, blood-red bespectacled eyes, and wore black-and-red-themed clothing stood beside the gray-haired man.

"He will be Beacon's newest professor. Please welcome Mr. Kaiser Arcs." the man turned to said bloody-raven haired boy, urging him to speak.

"My name is Kaiser Arcs. I'm going to be teaching here at Beacon starting tomorrow." the boy introduced himself, his facial expression nonchalant. That is.. until he turned around to look at Team JNPR and Team RWBY's shocked and surprised faces. Jaune and Ruby were pointing at him incredulously, Weiss and Blake were gaping, Pyrrha and Yang rubbed their eyes in disbelief, and Ren and Nora's eyes were wide open, jaws dropped. He began to smirk and chuckle, clearly amused. He saw that they were about to say something, but cut them off before they could speak. "Don't say anything just yet. We're not done."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed, smirking at the teens as well. "Mr. Arcs here will be a bit.. different from the other instructors." the gray-haired man began, "We have come to an agreement that he will not be bound by the academy's curriculum, and will be able to teach whatever he wants, and to do whatever he wants. Further more, he will not be teaching a class. If you may, K?" now grinning, the headmaster turned to his bloody-black-clad best friend, who was also grinning.

"Instead of teaching a class, I'll be teaching specific teams. As an experiment, I've chosen to teach Team RWBY and Team JNPR for the next four years to see if this method will be.. effective." Kaiser added, his grin only getting bigger at his _new_ charges' expressions, showing a mixture of shock, joy, and excitement. He was then tackled by the leader of Team RWBY into a hug, followed by a light tackle from the leader of Team JNPR. Their teammates followed their lead and circled the bloody-raven haired boy, expressing their joy at being taught by the legend himself.

"The next four years are looking to be quite interesting. Wouldn't you agree, K?" under the teen's exclaims of excitement, the newly-appointed professor heard his best friend say, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"That would be an understatement, Oz." he replied, beaming the man a knowing smirk.

_'Because these four years will be written down in history.'_

**_-3rd POV End-_**

**_-Chapter 6 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - The Emperor - This is made to be a pun on his name. Kaiser, in German, means Emperor. I honestly had no idea that it meant something when I thought up of his name. I swear.<p>

* * *

><p>... I finished in one sitting. My back kinda hurts, I can't feel my ass and my legs, my fingers are numb, and my heads blank. And it's about 3:30 in the morning here. ... Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter took a bit too long. As you can see, this is stupidly longer than any of the chapters so far, so I had to take my time. My brain is a mush, but anything for you guys. On to the reviews.<p>

crossargon - 'Damn strong' is an understatement. Even I'm scared of him, to be honest. I have no idea what overcame me to make him this.. scary.. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter as well, though it's stupidly long and probably sucks. My brain's practically melted right now, so.. yeah. Thanks.

guisniperman - I'm glad that it was to your liking. I actually thought up of that scene a little longer that expected, but I'm glad it did the job. Thank you for the compliment, though I'm not sure if it's worthy of the term 'epic' e he he he.

A yellow snowball - That so? Well here's an extra, stupidly long chapter, just for you! I probably wouldn't wake up till noon tomorrow, but hey. Whatever makes my readers happy. destinyTail0 has given me some pointers to work with if I plan on going with the harem, so I think I'm good. Also, it won't be like the hardcore-types I mostly see here, like his JAUN. I plan on only hinting, so as to please every shipper as much as I can. I don't really know if I'll succeed with that plan, but it's worth a shot, isn't it? About the semblance, well.. you're a bit off from my idea xD That's a really great theory though, I think you're on to something there. Now, tell me what you thought of that revelation? I'm kinda disappointed, because I know I can exploit that scene a lot more. Tell me what you think? And to answer your final question.. Wait for the next chapter! Most of its contents will give you a clear answer. If you're still not content with those, then ask me directly and I'll explain further. And don't worry, it's meant to give you a headache. I like to do that to people ha ha. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm a bit.. discontent about it, though.

AstridClaire - T-Thank you for the praise. Though I wouldn't say this is the 'best'. I'm still far from You are right . . . NOT's level. If it's 'best', then there's no doubt in my mind that it is Jaune Arc's Pain. Thank you for the praise though, it.. it made me blush. And I'm a guy. Who doesn't really even smile that much. That's saying something. Anyway, about your questions, well.. Yes. I did make up everything. Well.. Not 'everything' everything. Just the characters' history and their relationships. There are probably some canon mixed up in there, but I'm not too sure. I don't really understand the series any better than anyone else. It's understandable, though, because its young. It's only on its 1st season, so it has plenty of time to mature and develop, much like RvB. And that's exactly what I'm trying to incorporate in this story. Thank you so much for saying that, it means a lot. I try to follow canon as much as I could, while adding my own flare in to it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Mae Ride - Yeeaaaaaah, that.. That made you laugh? Oh, wow. It worked. I'm a comedian. I'm an introvert, so I don't really have someone to try my sarcastic jokes and witty remarks on, but I'm glad that it's working fine. Thank you for that big confidence boost. I really needed that. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, it means a lot. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought, that really helped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Tell me what you think, okay?_  
><em>

Hostis - Wow. Uhm.. This is gonna be long he he. First off, Kaiser and his team are immortal to both time and something else. How? It'll be revealed next chapter. It does have something to do with their aura, something big, even. Second, yes. He's OP. More than that, actually, he's God-like. But that won't make any significance to the story. He's already said it in this chapter, though: "I just... acted like a.. stepping stone for you guys." Think about that phrase a little more, and you'll find out what I mean. Also, **BAM WHOLE STORY'S PLOT COMPROMISED!** I have no idea what the Sturgeon's law is, but thanks *serious face*. The monologues are meant for us to take a little peak inside his head, because there are things that he won't say or show physically. I'm glad you like them.  
>Now then, about Team CRDL, well.. You're right. I <em>might've<em> been a little hard on them, but like you said, this story is young and still forming. I could make use of brushing them off, and turn that around, much like what destinyTail0 did to them in his story JAUN. Might as well say this now: They'll be good guys later on. I'm just planning on using them as villains until someone more powerful and evil comes the main characters' way. About the harem, like I told A yellow snowball, won't be hardcore. I'm only planning on mild hints. I kinda agree with you that harem is an overused shtick here on the RWBY part of FanFiction, but hey. It's funny xD  
>Thank you so much for commenting about how I write action scenes. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing whilst writing this chapter. I think I did a pretty good job in the beginning, but near the end, especially Kaiser's fight against the King Nevermore, I felt that it was... weak. What do you think?<br>Anyway, some of your answers, maybe even more, will be answered next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Your feedback really helped me a lot, you don't even know. I hope you liked this chapter. Give me some feedback and tell me what you thought.

foggraven - Thank you for that compliment. I try very hard to follow canon as much as I can. Here's another, stupidly long if you ask me, chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me what you thought by reviewing.

That's it. Nothing needs to be said anymore. Well... Maybe another shout out to **andy2396 **and his/her **Hero of Vytal**, and **KSLCross** and his **Of Another D'Arc**! Check them out, they're great reads.

And with that, I'm off to bed. I won't wake up any time soon. What do you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Were the action scenes okay? Were the fluff okay as well? Did it _at least_ make you feel something? Anything? Any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing style? Am I doing okay with this story so far? Any suggestions in general? Corrections and/or comments? Please let me know by reviewing. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Look at this, alright?

_Word count: 9,826_

See that? That's only for the _actually_ content. This is when the Author's Note is included:

_Word count: 11,354_

Now let me sleep. Have a great day.

-Kaze-07-


	8. Update

**Kaze: Hey, guys. I'm back, I guess. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just... I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter update, unfortunately. I only wrote this section to explain my and chapter 7's absence.**

**The reason as to why I haven't really made chapter 7 yet is because.. well.. life. I've been going through some really rough times these past two or more weeks, and it took me multiple self-inflicted cuts with a blade on my left arm for me to realize and accept that I need professional help. Yes, I've been depressed - _very_ depressed. I know that what I did to myself was wrong, but.. Anyway, yeah. I'm currently getting help. I started more than a week ago, and it's looking good so far. I've decided that I'm going to take a really short break from this story and just relax. Keep my mind clear, I guess. I have chapter 7 half-way done, but I'll probably just rewrite everything, since I was really fucked up in the head when I wrote that. Just give me a few days to recover, and I promise you that I'll post chapter 7 the minute I finish it.**

**For the mean time, I have some announcements to make. I mean, this _is_ an update, so let me put it to some actual good use:**

**1.) I've changed my pen name! Not that important though, so feel free to ignore that.**

**2.) I've done some thinking after I read someone's review about Kaiser's age. I guess he's right, I really didn't think about it properly. So I've decided to change Kaiser's and the three other founders' ages to 1000 years instead of 200. Why? Because it really doesn't make sense that hunting Grimm only started out like.. 200 years ago. It seems stupid, and I'm sorry for that. I'll begin editing previous chapters before I post chapter 7, so yeah.**

**3.) About the people who thought that Kaiser being affectionate to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang on chapter 6 was complete bullshit, I kind of understand you. From someone else's point of view, that seems kind of stupid and unbelievable. Ruby would've at least flinched when Kaiser walked towards her, when minutes before, he threatened to pin her to a wall. Weiss would've slapped him, best case scenario. And Yang, well.. Kaiser stroking her hair - _her HAIR - _would cause the blond to punch a hole in his stomach. It only makes sense, I know.**

**But that's from _your_ perspective.**

**Keep in mind that death by giant-golden-stinger-puncture-and-sharp-pointy-feathers stared them right in the face.**

**With that, may I ask, have any of you looked at death in the eyes before? Because I have. 3 times, actually. 1st was when I was 10, I got hit by a drunk driver's van, and it took me more-or-less a year to recover. 2nd was when I was 13, when I got mugged, stabbed, and beaten half to death. Miraculously, I survived. 3rd was when I was 16, when I fell off of my school's 3rd floor and landed on asphalt. It was harsh, really, because after that, I decided to shut myself in. For the past 2 - maybe 3 weeks, I did nothing but think that someone up there must hate my guts, and waste all day in there, only eating a bit, and then cry myself to sleep. Now, how did I recover from that? Well..**

**My teacher came for a visit. He said something about plates (term used for assigned drawings [he's my arts teacher, kind of. Anyway, he teaches industrial drafting - mechanical drawing, mechanical drafting, architectural drawing, etc.].). So yeah. What did he do? Well.. He talked to me. Told me that if I kept giving into fear, sooner or later, I'd be dead even when I'm still alive and breathing. And then he hugged me, and told me that I can lean on him. And I did, I cried like a baby till I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was still there. The next day, I came to school like a boss. (High as a kite from pain killers.)**

**My point is, fear is a very powerful son of a bitch. That's what my experience tells me. I implemented what I felt in that chapter, and played it out almost like what happened to me that day. Ruby didn't do anything because she was too busy bawling her eyes out, she just had a glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel, so give her a break. Yang didn't give a shit about who touched her hair because she was too busy feeling relief that her little sister was alive. Weiss didn't go banshee-mode on Kaiser because she was too busy contemplating - keep in mind that Kaiser _immediately _threw that Death Stalker to the _fast approaching_ Nevermore, and that Weiss planned to charge instead. She was too busy contemplating that if Kaiser didn't stop her; if she was the one who stopped the Death Stalker instead, would that Nevermore get her? Would she have died instead?**

**Ruby was _afraid_ of dying._  
><em>**

**Yang was _afraid _of her sister dying.**

**Weiss was _afraid _of the consequences her rash actions could've done.**

**Fear is a fucking prick, which makes your brain go blank all of a sudden. Well.. that's what I experienced, anyway.**

**So that concludes my short rant on insensitive reviews, ha ha.**

**And if you're wondering what happened to that teacher of mine, well.. he mentored me the rest of my year in high school. He's pretty much the reason why I'm taking BS Architecture right now, I owe the man my life. Kinda like a 2nd father, which I tried to implement on Kaiser by his affection towards the others before he went and wiped the floor with that SSS-Class Grimm.**

**So, yeah.**

**4.) Like I've mentioned before, chapter 7 is half way through, but I will probably rewrite it. That'll take a lot of time, so please be patient.**

**5.) Finally, Kaiser is fucking OP, so deal with it. I could've made him pretty normal, like Glynda Goodwitch-skill-level; I could've made him into a normal, generic, 30-year-old man looking for a job as an instructor. But then, the ever-so-fucking-annoying question comes to mind:**

**Where's the fun in that? What makes it interesting?**

**Because, in my opinion at least, a 1000-year-old-founding-father-of-the-hunters-disguised-as-a-16-year-old is pretty fucking interesting. Wouldn't you agree to that, at least? Call him Gary Sue, Goku's incarnate even, and my point still stands. I just hope you'll understand.**

**So yeah, that pretty much sums that up. This slot will be replaced by chapter 7 once I've finished it. Again, I'm sorry for the really long wait, I just really need some more time for my brain to realize how much of a drama-queen it's been acting.**

**This has been The Red Killer of the Black Wind, formerly known as Kaze-07, signing off. Thanks for dropping by, and I hope you guys understand. Have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 7

Kaze: Let's give **A yellow snowball **a big round of applause for helping me make the decision to release this update! To be honest, I've been back here for about a week now, give or take a few days, and I've been working on this chapter all those times. Now then, you're probably asking: Why haven't you released this earlier, then? Well... what you're about to read is chapter 7 version 6. Or as I'd like to call it, Chapter 7 - 6.0  
>Yes, this has been rewritten a total number of six times. Mainly because I was trying to get used to writing once more, and partly because the other ones - including this one - doesn't fit my standards. It's just... not enough for me, unlike the past 6 chapters. I don't know, but I won't hold it on you guys if you feel disappointed after reading this. I'll understand, seriously.<p>

So here it is. The much awaited (LOL, who am I kidding?) chapter 7. Most likely the most boring thing I've ever written. _Ever. _Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Answers<strong>

* * *

><p>Beds are great. Especially on Fridays. Friday's my personal day-off - which means I won't train, I won't do anything till noon. Just lie in bed, covered in warm, thick, and soft bedsheets, and sleep till- Hold that thought.<p>

"Ruby Rose, if you blow that whistle, I swear to God, I will hang you upside down and throw you out of the window." I threatened the young red-cloaked girl with my eyes still closed. I cracked an eye open a little to take a peek at the holographic digital clock on my bedside table, and groaned at the time. It was 4:00 am. On a Friday.

_'These kids'll be the death of me, I swear.'_

"Sorry, professor K.." I heard the young girl murmur apologetically, followed by some rustling. _'Probably sat back down on her bed.'_

"I told you that was a bad idea." Jaune's voice followed. I heard more murmurs, confirming my earlier guess that everyone in the room, but me, is awake. Grudgingly, I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes of the remaining sleep I would've loved to embrace. Buuuut, duty calls. I sleepily gazed at everyone in the room: On my left, Ruby was, as I though, sitting on the edge of her bed - which was lying perpendicular to mine, whilst pouting. On her bed's left parallel to it lie Weiss' own bed, in which said heiress was in a similar position that I was, except she clearly looked more awake. On her left was Yang, lying on her stomach facing me. On _her left_ was Blake's bed, with the black-clad girl sitting up and leaning on her bed's headboard whilst reading a book. I looked to my right and saw Jaune sitting on the edge of his bed, which was perpendicular to mine. Beside him was Pyrrha out of her bed, which was next to Jaune's. On the far right of Jaune and Pyrrha's perch, on the fourth bed, was Ren sitting on the edge, and Nora, jumping up and down with a grin on her face. _'Where does she get her energy from?' _All of them were still wearing their sleepwear, thank God.

We were currently in one of the dorms provided by Beacon for the students to stay in during their four years of being enrolled. Being me as a professor and one of the headmaster's best friends, I managed to get myself and the two teams with me a single, three-times-bigger-than-normal dorm room for us to _temporarily_ stay in.

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head, muttering a 'G'Morning' to the teens. They greeted back at me with a, 'Good morning, sir.', which made me furrow my brows.

"I told you guys already, I don't like being called 'sir'. It makes me feel old." I said, smiling sleepily at them. That lightened the atmosphere up, filling it with light chuckles and giggles from some of my young charges. I continued, "You've a lot of questions that needs to be answered, I presume. How about we freshen up first. After that, well meet in front of the Hunter and Huntress statue by the courtyard. Agreed?"

"Sure, uhm.. Kaiser..?" Jaune replied rather questioningly, making me chuckle and smile at the boy.

"You'll know what to call me after I finish explaining everything." I told him, getting out of bed and out of the room to take a shower.

* * *

><p>4:30 AM and all of them are already here. Well.. I guess saying that they're curious is an understatement.<p>

Team RWBY and Team JNPR lined themselves in front of me. I stood in front of them, my back facing the stone statue capturing a hunter and a huntress standing proudly on the edge of a cliff, with a Beowolf below them scowling angrily.

Beside me was Beacon Academy's headmaster himself, Ozpin. I don't know why he doesn't like to tell others his last name. What's so special about the name Ozpin He-.. Right. His full name's closely comparable to his screen name written in some history books. Perks of being a 1000-year-old man. Anyway, back to the teens.

"First off, before we start, let me introduce myself again: My name is Kaiser Arcs, and I'll be one of your professors for the next four years here at Beacon." I began, looking at them each in the eyes. I then gestured towards the cane-wielding man standing beside me, turning my head of face him. "You wouldn't mind me saying your full name now, would you?"

"Please, go ahead." Oz replied, smiling as he leaned back on the statue behind us..

"This is Ozpin Head. We've been friends for... quite some time now. And obviously, he's the head master of Beacon Academy." I told them, resulting in them nodding at me. I saw their eyes filled with the many questions I knew they'd be throwing at me, I smiled. "So, let's start with team RWBY. Ruby?" I turned to the red-cloaked girl who stood up straighter. "Please, calm down. I won't bite." I grinned at her, making her, and everyone else, relax. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Uhm.. K-Kaiser?" she began hesitantly. I gestured for her to go on, making her continue, "Are you really... the Bloody Raven?" she asked, looking at me whilst her head was down.

"Yes." I answered. Immediately after, the eight teens barraged me with more questions, like: "How is that even possible?!", "You've lived for 1000 years?!", and "You can't possibly be serious!" I silenced them by raising my hand.

"I wasn't finished," I continued, chuckling. "Like I said, yes. I am the Bloody Raven, one of the founding fathers of the Hunters. I've been alive for 1000 years," _'As I'm aware of.' _"and yes. I'm serious."

That shut them up. I smiled, turning to the white-clad heiress. "Weiss? Do you have a question?"

Flinching from surprise, she stuttered, "Y-yes. Uhm.." she began, looking for the right words to say, "Why.. Why did you do that..? I-In the Emerald Forest..?"

... What?

"I've.. done what? I did a lot of things yesterday, most of it were with you guys." I inquired back, genuinely confused.

"Y-You know.. You.. k-k-kissed us.."

... Weiss Schnee, _the_ sole heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of energy propellant in the Vytal continent, and possibly the entirety of Remnant, is blushing. ... I've gotta remember this day.

I turned to Yang and Ruby, both equally red with embarrassment. Looks like they forgot about all of that due to the action. They're already showing signs of what a true huntress should be: concentration of the matter at hand, and putting personal problems at the back of their minds for later.. I'm so proud. I turned back to the still blushing Weiss and let out a small laugh.

"Well, see.. If I didn't do that, you'd be too scared of death." I begun, my smile widening as their eyes did. "Too scared that you'll give up. When I did that, you felt.. kind of secure, to say the least. Am I right?" the three girls nodded, prodding me to continue, "For hunters and huntresses, death is nothing but an occupational hazard. That mentality's been taught in preparatory combat schools in all of Remnant, as to prepare aspiring young men and women alike for any danger they'll surely face in the near future. But that knowledge won't do anything once you've come face-to-face with death itself (1). Much like what happened to Ruby," I turned to the red-cloaked girl, who stiffened, "You'll be filled with nothing but hopelessness and despair, whether you like it or not. You'll be embraced with fear, rendering you to nothing but a lump of meat in the battlefield." I then turned to the blond-haired brawler, "And like what happened to Yang, who watched someone she held close to her heart almost die, will have the same effect."

"Fear is something that every man, woman, child, and even the soulless creatures we fight, have. It's somewhat comparable to a slow-acting disease. A virus of some sort, slowly crawling its way into your brain, slowly killing you from the inside out." I glanced at them one by one, smiling as I saw them listening tentatively, "All of you, whether you felt it or not, _feared _the thought of something that almost happened to your friend happen to you."

I turned to one of my best friends, smiling, "To tell the truth, even _we're_ still scared. And Oz and I are veteran hunters, to say the least." I turned my head back to them, grinning, "But you know what our secret is? How, even when we're scared, we're able to fight back?"

They shook their heads. Time for another life lesson, then.

"We've tamed our fear, and we use it as a weapon." I started, closing my eyes to remember the old days. When William was still with us, along with Summer. When the four of us taught the young white-cloaked girl things to know to survive. The good days. "Fear is nothing but the response of your body to things that your mind deems dangerous. We used that fear, that response to survive, to fight. To live. We've accepted that we're afraid. And with that acceptance, we found strength, and grew stronger." I ended, smiling at the teens in front of me.

"For you to realize what we've concluded, I needed to 'jump start' your brains. If there are things in life that are cold, then there are also things in life that are warm. I showed you that by making you feel that you're not going to be hurt. That you'll be fine. That you'll be safe." I told them, seeing their eyes void of the fear I spoke of. They're making my pride in them swell by the minute! "I would've done the same to team JNPR, but is seems they've got each other." I turned to Jaune and Ren, "You boys are strong. Keep being there for your teammates and friends, okay?" I smiled as they nodded determinedly. I turned to Blake next, "I had half the mind to kiss your fears away, too, Blake. But you seemed fine. We'll talk about that later, okay?" I snickered, resulting in everyone laughing lightly. The blushing black-clad girl only nodded and looked at her suddenly-interesting-feet. I continued, "Now, don't get me wrong. You're all beautiful young women. But that's just it. I'm not a pedophile, if you want to put it that way."

_'And besides.. there's _her._'_

"Is that good enough of an answer, Weiss?" I asked, earning me a soft, warm smile courtesy of said Schnee heiress.

"Yes. Thank you for doing that.. professor Arcs." she sighed in content.

The atmosphere around us seemed lighter. I'm happy. I then turn to Yang.

"Yang?"

"Well.. There's one thing that _really _bugs me." she began, fiddling with her long, messy golden locks, "If you could play with a King Nevermore, of all things, then you could've taken care of the Nevermore and the Death Stalker we fought. So question is.. Why didn't you?"

"Well, that's easy. I wanted you to learn." I answered rather as-a-matter-of-fact, smiling at the blond brawler whilst crossing my arms over my chest. "Being a hunter isn't all about brute strength. Yes, power _is_ a trait that a hunter should have, but that isn't the only thing that makes him what he is." I trailed off, raising a hand to count, "Intuition, knowledge and wisdom, courage, determination, most of all teamwork, and a lot more things. Qualities that you've shown in your fight against those creatures. Well.. That, and it was a part of my mission. I needed to instruct you kids to deal with those two." I finished.

"Oh."

_'So much like your mother.'_

"Blake?"

"... How.. How come you're still alive? After 1000 years, how are you still with us..? And.. how come you look so young?" the monochrome-themed girl said, donning a hesitant look.

"Seems like a fair question. I'll start by answering your last question first:" I began, raising both of my hands to level with my chest. I then poured aura in both of them, red in left, and black in the right - both are blazing like flames. "The answer's simple: aura. Well... it's not that simple, actually. It's a lot more complicated. I coat my entire body, both internal and external, with my two sets of aura. Using aura's regenerative property, I can countinuously regenerate my cells, even to the point of slowing down their aging process. More than that, actually, I can pretty much make my body look like it can travel through time. I can make my cells' age reverse to a certain extent: that of a 16 year old boy's. I can also, if I chose to, age up to 100 years by trapping most of the aura surrounding me back inside my body - of course, I won't do that, that's just stupid. I have a lot of aura, to say the least. And I have two sets of the same amount. I simply coat my entire body with aura, turn it invisible - I'll tell you how some other time - and viola." I ended, snickering at the teens' confused expressions. I chuckled harder, hearing my best friend beside me lightly laugh as well.

"Now, to answer the first one." I started again, "I'm still alive because I haven't completed my mission yet."

"Your... mission?"

"Yes. My mission. It's a secret though, and that's the only thing I plan on not telling you." I ended. I snickered at the black-bowed beauty's uncharacteristical pout, before turning to the blond knight. "I'm not the only one who has this.. gift? There are three more, but I'm not naming them. They'll probably show themselves in time. They have missions as well." I added.

"Jaune? What do you wa-"

"How do you know my great-great grandfather?" the boy asked rather quickly. I didn't miss the seriousness in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him.

"He's told you of the story of the Bloody Raven, right?" the boy nodded, making my smile grow. "Has he told you of the tale of the White Knight of Remnant, though?"

"I know that one!" Ruby immediately interjected, stretching her hand over her head and waving it excitedly. Everyone's gaze made her stop and look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Mind sharing the story to us, Ruby?" I asked the red-cloaked girl, making her smile in response.

"This is my second favorite story of all. It's about the first aura user in all of Remnant. Before aura was discovered, people say that whenever he fought the creatures of Grimm, his body shone like the moonlight, blinding the monsters he battled with. Some say that he was light itself, whose mission is to shine on the darkness of Remnant. Armed with only a pale sword and a white shield, he mowed through Grimm like the moonlight chased away the darkness in the night. He was known by many names: The Sword of Light, The Lunar Knight, The Moon Lord, The Knight in Shinning Armor, and many more. But he was mostly known as the White Knight of Remnant." she ended. _'That was it? Summer didn't tell her-' _I saw her eyes widen, and then she turned her head towards me. _'There it is.' _I smiled at her. I just waved my hand, urging her to continue. She nodded hesitantly.

"Uhm.. The.. The reason why I.. really liked this story is because.. because it's closely related to the Bloody Raven." Ruby began again, earning rosed eyebrows from the other teens. "Well.. The White Knight was one of the four founding fathers of the hunters, too, like the Bloody Raven is. He's the one who discovered aura, and.. and people never saw him without a guy wearing black and red by his side, who was said to balance out his white and blue.."

"And that's how I knew your great-great grandfather, Jaune." I declared, almost snickering at the young blond teen's confused face. I turned to Ruby first before I continue, "Thank you, Ruby." she nodded back, a small smile on her face.

"How does that-" Jaune was about to say something, but I cut him short, turning to face him.

"Jaune William Arc I is the White Knight of Remnant." I answered. I visibly smirked at Jaune's gasp of shock, his eyes and mouth wide. "How we know each other, well.. He was my partner. My best friend." I trailed off, looking at the ground longingly. Even though he was an idiot most of the time, I still miss the guy. I then looked up at William's grandson, steeling my eyes. I continued, "My sworn brother."

"W-Wha..?"

"Have you not questioned why my last name closely resembled yours? How yesterday morning, when you were trying to get used to Crocea Mors, I knew that pouring your aura in them will give you more control of them? Why, even though we've only known each other for a total of 3 days, I treat you pretty much like family?"

His eyes widen with realization. I smiled, _'He finally gets it.' _"Then..?"

"Has Will ever told you about... great-great granduncles?" I grinned, walking closer to him. I saw the corner of his lips twitch and rose up instantly, his shocked, agape mouth turned into a bright, wide, toothy grin in no time. I placed my left hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair playfully. "I'm guessing you have a vague idea as to what to call me from now on?"

"Some what, yeah." the blond swordsman replied, still grinning at me. He toned down his wide smile into a small one, looking me in the eyes. "Are.. Are you proud of me?"

My eyes widen in surprise. _'Well.. That was a shocker. Will's doing, probably.' _I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the blond boy in front of me. Slowly, my smile crept back up on my lips. "I've been telling that to you since yesterday, Jaune. I'd think you would know by now." I grinned, ruffling the young man's blond locks once more. I then turned to the other teens with my grin still plastered on my face. "I'm proud of all of you. What you've shown me yesterday was simply amazing. You've known each other for 2 days, and yet, you've shown teamwork not even professional hunters, who've known each other for years, couldn't accomplish. I'd even say that saying I was proud of you is an understatement. I'm really, really, _really, _proud of all of you."

Their bright grins made my day. I turned back to face Jaune, who was still looking at me happily.

"Well.. to continue, your grandfather kinda... made me who I am right now." I began, smiling sadly, "He was the first person to ever approach me, without fear, or wariness, or any hesitation evident in his eyes. It annoyed me at first, but... He's persistent to say the least!" I began to remember all of those times. When I was resting under that big, old tree, he'd always be by my side to talk to me about something, anything really. About how he thought the lesson was really hard, about me being so mysterious and distant, about his hometown, about his past, about our other teammates, at times even about me and who I was.

I.. kind of trusted him as time went on. I finally had to gall to answer him, saying, _"Thing is.. I don't know who I am, or where I came from. All I know is that I can fight. That's everything, end of story."_

He'd raise an eyebrow, a look of disbelief in his eyes. He'd run a hand through his long, hazel-colored hair, asking me, _"Well.. How about your name? Do you at least remember it?"_

I'd shake my head furiously. At those time, I felt void. Like I was nothing but an empty shelf. That the person who left me here, in this world I know nothing of, with me knowing close to nothing about myself, was laughing his or her ass off at my despair. I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall. I was about break. But then, I still remember it like it was yesterday, he'd put his hand over my shoulder, and squeezed it tightly - a trait I inherited from him, which I habitually did to whoever needed a push of confidence(2); and he'd say, _"Well.. How about I give you a name? You're really strong, right? I heard an instructor say something about the kaiser of some country somewhere dying. Apparently, kaiser means emperor in that place." _he said, his deep-blue eyes staring into my bloody pools. And he'd grin, _"How about it? Kaiser... Kaiser Arc! Yeah, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think? We can be like sworn brothers! Fighting side by side, to protect each other and the world!" _

I'd look at him as if he was insane, and ask him why he would even bother giving me a name. He'd reply with that grin of his only growing in size, almost blinding me with its brightness, _"Everybody deserves to have a name! Even you. It only took you a bit longer to get one, though!"_

And then I cried. Not of sadness, no. I cried because I was happy. He just sat there with me, leaning back on the wide tree behind us, and smiling at me. I turned to him, my jaw hurting yet I have no idea why. I'd jokingly say, _"Kaiser Arc... Kaiser_ _**Arcs **__sounds a bit better, considering I'm a thousand times stronger than you."_

And then, instead of being insulted, he stared at me incredulously for a few seconds, before flashing me another one of his bright grins. _"Sure, that does sound even better! But we'll still be brothers, though!" _he'd laugh. My jaw would hurt even more, and then he turned to smile at me, _"You should make a habit of smiling more often. It suits you better than that scary frown of yours!"_

"William gave me my name, and something else. He gave me a new life. He gave me a friend, a brother. In time, I gained more friends," I trailed off, glancing at Oz unnoticeably. He gave me a smile, "And I gained a heart. I loved him, along with my friends, more than anything in the world. When Will died, he left me and our brothers. We broke, but time healed us. We accepted what happened to him, and we moved on. We still keep him in our hearts, and I'm sure I'll never, _ever_ forget him."

"So that's how I knew William. Is that good enough of an answer, Jaune?" I asked him, a small smile on my face. He smiled, though a bit sadly, and nodded.

"Moving on," I turned to the blond boy's red-haired partner, "Pyrrha?"

She flinched in slight shock, before relaxing. She began, "Uhm.. professor, there are a lot of things that I want to ask, but.. Since Jaune has already asked about his.. grandfather, I'd like to ask, as Ruby's and Yang's representative, how do you know their mother?"

I turned to Ruby and Yang, who gave the red-haired spartan nods and smiles of appreciation. I then turned to Ozpin, his eyes full of hidden regret. Poor man, to be reminded of that painfully fateful day. I gave him a look of worry before Pyrrha started again, "Uhm.. Professor?"

"Hnn?"

"My.. My question..?"

"Oh. Go and look behind me." I answered, raising my hand to point at the statue behind me with my thumb. I saw their eyes widen with confusion once again, hinting me to continue. "Well, see that guy holding the sword and the shield? That's William." I began, getting surprised nods from everyone. I gave a sad smile, "Can you guess who the cloaked girl behind him is?"

A series of gasps made its way to my ears, making things a lot more complicated. I closed my eyes, followed by Oz. I clasped my hand on his shoulder to give him comfort. This will be hard, for both of us. Taking my glasses off, I wiped my eyes, eyelids suddenly heavy.

"M-Mom.. H-How old was she..?" Yang stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief. I smiled at her, calming her down a little bit.

"About 150 years old if she were... yeah..." I stopped myself before I finished that heart-breaking sentence. "William saved her. After that, she wouldn't stop following us, so we taught her some of the things we knew." I began, not missing the surprise evident in the teens' eyes. Especially Summer's daughters. "We found her when she was 8. William passed away when she reached 16, and ever since then, she didn't age like us. We suspect that when Will died, his role was passed on to Summer, thus making her like us."

"But.." Ruby began, shaking slightly. Yang immediately went to comfort her beloved younger sister. "If mom was immortal... then.. W-Why did.. Why did she d-die..?" the red-cloaked girl was an unhealthy shade of white, paler than her normal skin tone. This made me, along with the others, worry. I smiled sadly at her, carefully picking out the words I used.

"We may be immortal to time, Ruby, but.. we're not invincible." I began, looking at Ruby's incredulous gaze, "A bullet to the head, a knife to the heart, a clean slash through the neck, and we'd be dead; just like any other person. The only reason as to why we're still alive is because we fought."

"Then.. Then mom..?"

"She was overwhelmed, Ruby.. She was a skilled huntress, one of the best I've ever had the chance of meeting, but she was too determined to save everyone. She didn't rest for 3 days straight, she just kept fighting. The authority that was with her were too late when they got there..."

"She was already badly wounded. I tried to heal her but.. she knew she wouldn't make it.." Oz backed me up, glaring at the paved ground beneath him.

Ozpin and Qrow, them being the eldest of us four, tended to care for Summer like she was their own little sister. Whenever she had a problem, they were the first to come to her. Whenever she needed help with something, they were never too far to lend her their hands. And when young Summer Rose started to go through puberty, well.. Let's just say, they were more like over-protective fathers than brothers. Especially when young men started to take notice of her. The two grown men were like rabid wolves, ready to do anything to protect their pup.

Only when Summer decided to settle down, I heard, that my two immortal brothers laid-off. And about 10 years after that.. was Summers..

"I never go to sleep without thinking of those times.. The possibilities. If I'd been faster, would I have been able to save her? If I was even faster than that, would I have been able to help her? If I was there from the very beginning, would I have been able to back her up in her fight? If I never left her side, would I have been able to save a husband from losing his wife? To save two young girls from losing their mother?" my gray-haired friend started again with a calm and composed voice, betrayed only by his shaking white fisted hands. "Never, in the entirety of the time I've lived after that incident, have I forgiven myself for not being able to do anything to save that young woman I've treated as my family. The biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life, and I can't do anything to make things better. I can't forgive myself for what has happened to her. And I never will.(3)"

The young trainees gave the headmaster beside me a confused stare, especially Ruby and Yang.

"Professor Ozpin, you knew Ruby's and Yang's mom?" Jaune, confident as he is, was the one who broke out the question his peers would like to ask. Oz raised his head, staring at the blond boy with eyes hiding pain. _'Time to step in.'_

"Ozpin was a doctor." I lied. Well, half-lied, more like. He _is_ a doctor. "He was one of the first assigned in Bone Hills(4), along with Summer Rose and a few veteran hunters and huntresses."

Bone Hills became well-known some 10 years ago, when Grimm activity became abnormal in the area. The creatures there breed at faster rates, also making that 10% chance of abnormally larger and stronger Grimm sprouting rise. It became a big deal when the monsters decided to ditch their regular hunting grounds, moving into nearby villages and small towns. Hunters nearby were ordered to immediately get things under control, slaying the creatures of Grimm that came to their posts. The first three days were hell, reports say that for every 200 Grimm that was dispatched, a hunter was killed in action. The mortality rate was only like that because of a few talented hunters and huntresses. The Grimm population was so large that it took nearly two months before complete extermination was achieved. More than 20 hunters, both new and veteran were confirmed to have passed away during the mission.

One of the hunters who made such a low death rate possible, which makes me sickeningly proud, was Summer Rose. The first week since she plunged herself into battle, not a single man or woman died. It was only when one newly assigned huntress died did she start letting herself go, sacrificing her sleep and instead fighting without rest, _inside_ the enemy territory without back up. She single-handedly wiped out more than a quarter of the Grimm population in that area within 3 days, a feat impossible even for an S-Class Hunter such as herself. That was.. until she was badly wounded. Oz told me that when he got there, she lost more than half of her blood, and only had as little aura reserves as little can get, making her near-impossible to heal.

He said that her last wish was for her daughters' dream to come true.

When both of them were found, they were in the middle of thousands upon thousands of Grimm corpses, all either burned beyond recognition and near turning to ashes, twitching with sparks of electricity running up their dead limbs, impaled or frozen in sharp - clearly _very _solid ice, or heavily mutilated via being slashed - in some impressive cases, _diced_ and _shredded. _The entirety of Bone Hills, to this day, looked like God wrecked havoc upon the unholy land.

No one dared question the mourning gray-haired man what happened.

Oz turned towards the sisters, finally showing them emotion with his mourn-filled eyes. He opens his mouth to speak.

"It's all of my fault-" his voice threatened to crack, but he stopped just before, blinking for a full second before continuing. "If only I came earlier, even if it's just a hour, I could have saved her. I was late because of my selfishness. If only I ran faster. If only I fought as well. If only-" his voice finally cracked, his cane-less hand shooting up to cover his mouth as his gaze moves down to the pavement.

I placed my hand right back on his shoulder, squeezing a little.

My best friend looked up again, eyeing Summer's daughters one more time, and once again poured all of his well-kept emotions. "I'll understand if you won't forgive me. Even I wouldn't." he began, his eyebrows furrowed, barely noticeable. "But please. Know that your mother was a wonderful person. She never gave up on anyone, and never backed down from anything. Remember her not as one of the greatest huntresses who ever lived, who will ever go down in history, but as a woman who did everything she could to protect her comrades from harm. As a wife who loved her husband with all of her existence, so much that she couldn't imagine life without him. And as a mother who fought for her family, who fought to protect those she loved, who, till her very last breath, wished for her daughters' happiness."(5)

A single tear dropped from my gray-haired friend's left eye, unnoticed by him. I turned my eyes towards the teens, each mourning in their own ways. Ruby and Yang cried silently, clinging to each other for comfort and support.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be in my office if you need me, K." Oz announced, patting my shoulder twice before turning to leave. I heaved a sigh, shaking my head.

"Alright. I'll drop by later." I replied, giving him a worried glance. He smiled back, telling me that he was going to be okay. "See you then."

And with that, Ozpin left me with 8 moping teenagers. _'Great. Just what I needed.'_

"Okay, stop moping." I began, crossing my arms over my chest. "Summer's a really peppy person. She wouldn't want people to cry over her when she died an honorable death. Because of her, humanity's still alive. Because of her sacrifice, you kids are still here. So let's stop moping and remember her as a hero."

"Right." Yang nodded, wiping her eyes of tears. The look in her eyes changed to a proud one. "Then I'll be extra sure to follow her footsteps. Right, little sister?" she added, grinning at the sniffing red-cloaked girl in her embrace.

"R-Right! I'll be stronger than mom for sure!"

_'Finally, that's over.' _I sighed in relief. That topic was seriously getting awkward. Talking about people who've passed away, more so _people I was really close to, _is a touchy topic for me. "Just.. Don't put all the blame on Oz. I should've been there as well, instead of somewhere else. Even though that's the case, he's beating himself up too much because he thinks it's all his fault."

Silence.

And the awkwardness returns.

I'm really not cut out for this.

"... It's no one's fault." _'God bless your heart, Ruby.' _"Mom did what she thought was right, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, no sweat, Prof. K!" Yang followed, grinning and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's continue." I turned to Ren, who was looking at me, clearly anticipating this. "Ren?"

The boy nodded and directed his gaze towards the ground. "There's just one thing I want to know." I noticed him stiffen slightly, and with the looking Nora was giving him, I was particularly sure that this would be big. "With strength and skills as great as yours, you could probably wipe out every creature of Grimm on the face of Remnant. So why won't you?"

_'And that question finally comes. I expected it to come from someone like Blake or maybe even Pyrrha, but I guess Ren's a pretty clear candidate, too.'_

"Good question." I began, pocketing my hands. "The truth is, you simply can't."

Silence, yet again.

_'I'm beginning to be well acquainted with you, oh awkward one.'_

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ren exclaimed, surprising everyone. Including me. Ren was a very composed young man, even for his age. He was calm and collected at all times, especially when either a challenge or danger was staring him in the eyes. Seeing him explode like this is new. "You're the strongest Hunter who ever lived! What the hell do you mean-"

He was cut off, not surprisingly, by Nora, who held his arm and looked him in the eyes. Worry was evident in the mood she was expelling. I've gotta help.

"Believe me, Ren, I tried." I started, "For the first 300 years of my life, I've done nothing but slay Grimm. I've went to every continent, every region, every known and unknown place known to man, only to slay the creatures of Grimm. But as soon as I leave that place, even though I was sure that I've exterminated every monster there, I hear news that more just pop up again." the shocked expressions on their faces urged me to continue, "Every place I went, the same thing happens. I wipe them all out, leave, and then they'll just spawn again. Every time."

"But.. But why..?" the boy from the East asked. The other teens nodded, supporting the question.

"That's what I asked myself at first, but once I figured it out, I started to change my approach." leaning back on the statue behind me, I made myself comfortable. This will be a long explanation, but I'll try to keep it short. "I began to train individuals I deemed worthy. William and two others helped me, and that's how Hunters came to be." I paused for a second, reminiscing about our first class. Great kids. Talented, ready to learn, passionate, the likes of those. "It turned out okay, so once their training was done, we sent them to teach others throughout Remnant."

"That's not what I want to know, I want to know why those monsters won't die!"

I frowned. Something's completely wrong with Ren today. Sure, I don't _completely_ know how he really acts, but with what he showed me at the Emerald Forest, I was pretty sure that he was a level-headed type of guy, just like good ol' Qrow. But if I had to guess, his sudden personality change must have been triggered by the topic. It - most likely - has something to do with the creatures of Grimm.

_'Let's think this through for a minute..'_

He said he was previously from the East, and grew up there till he was 8 years old. What could've possibly happened there 9 years ago that-

... The Fall.. Shit..

I sighed, my frown deepening. "The creatures of Grimm... they don't work like that." I started, "They're.. not organic creatures, to make it simple. No one bothered to ask _why_ they just dissipate into the air when they're killed, so I did."

"I've always asked myself about that, too, to be honest." the pink-eyed boy murmured.

"Well, like I said, that's because they're not exactly organic. They're emotions. Bad ones, to be accurate - sins." their wide eyes encouraged me to continue once again, "The creatures of Grimm are made by negative emotions, deed, and even thoughts. In other words, they're born from the darkness in an individual's heart. Every person has a dark side, and the negative things made by them feed Grimm to be born - spawn, as more appropriate."

"T-... Then..." this time, Weiss stuttered after a long time of being quiet. I nodded at her.

"That's right. There is only one way to wipe out the entire Grimm population in the entirety of Remnant: that is, to make every single human being's dark sides vanish. And we all know that's impossible. If history shows us anything, after some time of peace, chaos will follow. The calm before the storm, if you may. In society, there will be at least one man out of 50 who has a dark heart and a black soul. And the problem is, they spread hate and rage and all of that like a disease."

Their down-casted eyes showed me their thoughts: grief, anger, confusion. But deep down, buried in all of those raging emotions, I can clearly see that spark of hope. I continued.

"That's why I changed my method in dealing with this," I started again, "I decided to teach young men and women the ways in how to deal with the monsters we fight. But not just anyone can fight the Grimm, no, that'll be suicide. The only thing I require is a good heart and a pure soul - one that's been challenged by the darkness in man and has won. Armed with those two, and you can defeat anyone and anything - with the proper training, of course. The reason some Hunters and Huntresses don't have the abilities to freely fight the creatures of Grimm is because their souls are tainted, and so are their hearts. The brighter an individual's soul is, the stronger they are." I explained, getting nods of understanding from them. Ren's eyes became softer as his gaze shifted to the orange-haired girl's hand entwined in his. _'You've found your light, Ren. Don't let her go.' _I thought as a small smile crept on my lips. I went on, "The only way to stop the creature's of Grimm terrorizing humanity is to fight back - to fight darkness with light. My same rules apply here in Beacon Academy's requirements for a student to enroll. Now, I know what you guys are thinking; yes, there are assholes here on campus, and yes, their souls are tainted. But they have the capabilities to overcome that during their stay here at Beacon, and by the time they graduate, they'll be ready. If no progress is found, then we simply kick them out."

"But enough of that, let's go back to the topic at hand. My point is that I _alone_ can't defeat the creatures of Grimm. A single candle can't brighten a large, dark room just by itself - no matter how strong that light is if the room is larger. That's why you're here. To hone your skills, and strengthen your souls; to make things better." I ended, a small, almost non-existent smile on my face.

"... Thank you, professor Arcs." Ren bowed, apologizing for his behavior. I quickly dismissed it and said it was okay. Poor boy, to go through what happened during The Fall. It must've been hard for him.

My eyes landed on the girl on his side, hugging his arm close to her. My smile grew subconsciously. It was very luck that Ren and Nora found each other. Very lucky indeed.

"Nora? What about your question?"

She paused to think for a minute, a very un-Nora like serious expression plastered on her face as she looked down, deep in thought. A few seconds later, her gaze fell upon mine and she spoke, "Why are you here? Why choose us as your students?" she questioned in a very calm tone.

This surprised the other teens, including Ren. _'So he hasn't heard her use that tone ever. Then... I'll have to tell the truth, it looks like.'_

"My mission." I stated, "Since this is a special case, I'll tell you about it. The fact that the eight of you are all enrolled in this academy is not a coincidence. The fact that you fought side by side one another during the Initiation was not a coincidence as well. The fact that you're all in the same team is not a coincidence. And the fact that you're all standing here right in front of me is certainly not a coincidence. This was dictated 1000 years ago, when my three brothers and I became immortals. I was meant to teach you eight; to tell you everything I know, show you everything I saw, train your bodies, your minds, and your souls to be the very best. I'm here because I was meant to be here - to teach you."

I looked at their faces; their eyes, their expression, and saw potential I've only seen twice. The first time was Summer, and the second time was...

"I'm here to make the eight of you _my legacy._" I ended, smirking at their now-shocked faces. I pushed myself off of the statue, turning around and gazing upon it, looking longingly at the two heroes depicted on the statue.

_'You two would've loved to help me out with them.' _a small smile appeared on my lips, _'But I guess you would've gone easy on them. I won't let that happen though. I'm gonna make these kids the best of their generation - even if I have to pound knowledge and skills into them.' _my smile was replaced with an evil grin. As I turned around to face the teens once more, it seems they've strengthen their resolves if the look they were giving me were any indication.

"I hope you're ready for anything I can dish out on you kids, because I don't plan on holding back."

"We don't plan on backing out either, Uncle K." Jaune grinned _almost_ cockily, making my chuckle.

"Look forward to it, then." I said. I then took my scroll out and saw that it was already 7:00 am. Two and a half hours have already passed without me knowing.

_'Wow, that was a nerve-wrecking conversation back there. I guess I can't blame anyone.'_

"Hey, it's already 7. I suggest you kids go back to the dorm for now and prepare yourselves for your first class. Your schedules should've been sent to you by now, so go ahead and check. I'm going to talk to Ozpin about some matters, so I'll drop by maybe later." I told them, pointing at the dorm building. They nodded, quickly pulling out their scrolls and thanking me. No soon after, they began to leave, Ren bowing, Nora waving animatedly - which was very Nora-like, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha nodding, and Jaune grinning. I saw Ruby and Yang walking towards me.

"What is it, girls?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

They looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation. Finally, they turned their attention back toward me.

"It's about professor Ozpin and mom..." Ruby started, clearly not knowing how to follow.

"We just want him to know that it's not his fault - what happened to her, I mean." Yang continued, looking much more comfortable than her younger sister. "And it's not your fault too, professor K."

I smiled at them, reaching out to pat them on their shoulders. "Thanks, you two. I'll go ahead and tell them." I replied, turning around to walk my way towards the main building where Ozpin's office was. That was, until the blond brawler grabbed my shoulder.

"But before you go, let's make one thing clear, professor K.," she began, "I don't care if you're a legend and if you can beat me to a pulp in a matter of seconds. But if you touch my hair ever again, I won't let you off without giving you a good punch, and I won't go down without a decent fight." she was smiling, but she was tense. She practically threatened me. _Yang threatened me. **Yang threatened me.**_

"Don't worry, that was only a one-time thing." I told her, holding back my laugh. I wanted to laugh, really, it's not everyday that I get threatened; the last time I got threatened was about 9 years ago. Ironically, it was about the same thing - hair. "You have really beautiful hair, though, Yang. I can see why you care for it a lot."

She grinned, "That's part of the reason, but the main one was that because Dad, Rubes, and Mom really loved my hair. So I tend to it carefully."

"Mom used to brush her hair down all the time before bed. It was practically a ritual. Now, I do it for her." Ruby grinned as well, showing her white teeth.

"You two really _are_ Summer's daughters. She'll be so proud of you if she could see you girls right now." I told them knowingly, eyeing Ruby's cloak. _'She might be even watching right now.' _"I'll see you girls later, alright?"

"Thanks, professor K.! See ya later!" Ruby exclaimed, turning to run after the others. But just before they could go, I grabbed Ruby's wrist, which caused her and her sister to look back at me.

"Uncle." I told them, earning me questioning looks. "I said you can call me uncle. Summer was like a little sister to me, anyway. Might as well make you my nieces." I grinned.

They looked shocked for a moment before their expressions melted into joy. They returned my grin with their toothy ones, once again turning around to run after the others.

"Bye, Uncle K.! See you later!" they exclaimed in unison. I waved back at them.

I waited until they entered the building before I turned and walked away toward Ozpin's office. I raised my scroll up once more, calling him to tell him I'm coming over. Once the call connected, I saw him sitting behind his desk.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yes. Glynda here gave me a hug when she saw me, so for now, all is well in the world of Ozpin Head." he replied with a playful tone in his voice. No soon after, I heard a shattering noise - like a mug being broken - and a faint 'S-Sir!' that sounded fairly like professor Goodwitch. I chuckled.

"Then I'll take that as a yes. I'm coming over to talk to you about _that._"

"Ah, yes. Come on over, I was about to mention that."

-**_Chapter 7 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - I just needed to explain that again, for those too-stubborn-to-crack readers. I'm sorry if you didn't like what happened on chapter 6, though.<p>

(2) - Please refer to previous chapters. Kaiser has done this on occasions - take on Weiss for example. Now, there's your explanation.

(3) - Pertaining to his famous quote on 'The Badge and the Burden pt. 2', "I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." Pretty smart, huh?

(4) - Reference to The Snow Angel and her Knight by **Serfius**. Go check that out, guys! It was a fun read.

(5) - My take and understanding of Red like Roses pt. 2 Album Edition's additional verses. About a mother trying to balance out her priorities both as a Huntress and as a mother and wife.

* * *

><p>Please don't spam me with flames. I only take constructive criticism, and I can't even handle those at some instances. So, yeah. Be nice. Oh, and I won't be taking down that update chapter anymore. I find it more... convenient to have it there. So I won't have to update earlier chapters. Because I'm lazy like that. Anyway, yeah. Let's go to the reviews, which is by the way, divided in to two separate groups: One for the chapter 6 and the other for the update chapter. Here we go.<p>

**-Chapter 6 Reviews-**

chainlinc3 - Hey, you're the guy who messaged me! Sorry I haven't replied to you, I just haven't got the time. Anyway, concerning that, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're in no position to apologize, simply because you have nothing to be sorry for. First of, I should've been prepared for any, and I mean _any_, kind of review I get here, yet I reacted very immaturely. For that, I'm sorry. And yes, I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter, though I'm not really sure they will cause some changes. Maybe some mild ones, but like what I said before, I pretty much have a solid idea where this story will go. I actually have the final chapter - still a long, _long _way to go before that - tucked in my brain. But other than that, I want to thank you for two things: first is your initial review. That opened my eyes, to say the least. I saw your point, which caused me to be hurt in the first place. Because I'm a guy; one minute, I'm thinking with my brain, the next, I'm thinking with my other head. But anyway, your review caused some changes in the way that I think, and to an extent, to the story itself. I'll try my best to fix that, starting with this chapter. You're free to guess what I have in mind, but I won't tell anyone about it huehuehue. Second, for your understanding of my situation. YES! Depression sucks. But I've been feeling better, therapy works wonders. I'm still going, though.

Anyway, on to your review: I see your point with how the interaction is unbelievable, I seriously do. And when I put some more thought into it, I can see it clashed with the character's personality - like what I've mentioned in the update chapter, but I chose to ignore their personalities and go with what I've gone through - what I've experienced. And I'm certainly _not _a Yang or Weiss-type of guy. So I'm sorry about that.

About your second point, there is your answer. If you have any thoughts in this matter, please tell me. I don't know how to fix that, though, so you're going to have to suck that one up.

Thanks to your third point, I've added something interesting into the mix - you'll find out later, though. _Much _later, if you choose to stay. So I want to thank you for that! Thanks so much.

Your fourth point was the one that hit me really hard. And it opened my eyes even wider. So, I fixed some major things on this story. I can't really get out of the Gary Stu title anymore, so I'm planning on abolishing it all together. How? Well... we'll know when we get there.

The last thing you said was actually what hurt me the most; saying that you'll _probably_ keep reading because you don't have _anything better to do, _and then following up with a surprise Favorite of the story was a low blow, if I must say. Totally fine with it now, though, now that I have my brain un-fucked up.

So I'll say it again just for fuck's sake: Your review opened my eyes. There is nothing for you to apologize about. Thank you so much for that experience.

I hope you stick around for the next chapter!

Mae Ride - Thank you for that compliment. It's a good thing that that pleases you, that addition actually made me quite nervous. I mean, that pretty much makes him just as powerful as Ozpin minus the command over other instructors, so I heavily debated on putting that there. I'm really happy that you think it's alright. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, even though it's pretty boring.

venshade1 - I guess if you put it that way, there really isn't much room to argue xD I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And yes, Kaiser is ridiculously over-powered, and yes, you all should've seen that coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

crossargon - Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

foggraven - I can't really call it 'awesome' and it definitely isn't overloading with it xD Thank you, though.

Hostis - First of all, I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I LOVE CHAINLINC3 RIGHT NOW! You guys are real eye openers, and your points made drastic changes to the story. And for that, I thank you. Anyway, on to your review:

Your first point has been acknowledged. Kaiser and co. are now 1000-year-olds. A major change in the story, IMO. Thank you for pointing that out.

Your second point has been noted. Though I'm gonna use my 'Word of God' powers here and say that you're wrong about the first part. I won't say how, but I'll just say you're wrong. His personality has changed in the past 1000 years of his life, along with his three - now two - brothers. He acts like that simply because- I'm gonna stop there. That'll reveal too much, just too much. I don't want to spoil you or anyone else. What I'm interested in is your point about his weapons, though. Please, tell me your thoughts about the matter. If we were to say 'a weapon that is humble yet powerful', what did you have in mind? To be honest, I'm really interested. In my defense though, he hasn't really used his three weapons until 10-7 years before prologue of this story - like he said in chapter 1, he made them himself. I just thought that since he's now living in modern times, weapons like a normal sword - much like Crocea Mors - just doesn't fit it. So, I decided to use somewhat-modern weapons for him, with a little sprinkle from the past. Like Belial, for instance. It doesn't shoot dust bullets or bolts of electricity, but 7 lightweight blades are better than one, right? As well as Lucifer, I guess. Guns are the most modern in the weapons department, second only to the mecha-shifting and combined weapons thing, so there are a lot more surprises involving Kaiser's gun. Definitely. What makes them unique is that they work like pre-modern weapons - they aren't multi-purpose.

Also, he's tried to killed himself before, but any further than that are spoilers.

Your third point makes a whole lot of sense. I appreciate that, and it is noted for future reference so the same mistakes won't happen again. However, I don't plan on changing anything on chapter 6, mainly because it's a drag and I'm too lazy for editing, and partly because mistakes were already made and I have to live with it with my head held up high. The overly-stupid affection won't happen again anytime soon, but just for fun, I'm going to use my 'Word of God' powers once more and say that that scene was caused purely by adrenaline or some similar shit I don't really know to cover up that embarrassing mistake.

I'm kidding about that last sentence, though.

I completely agree with you on the matter. I was debating whether or not to spill it or just surprise them, but I just went with route 1. Why? Because it's simple and it'll make things a whole lot easier. AND I REGRET CHOOSING THAT OVER ROUTE 2. If I were to go with route 2, it would've been hilarious. And more fun to write. But like I said, I'm going to live with this with my head held up high.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It helped a whole lot!

A yellow snowball - Thank you for that big push. If it wasn't for you, I would've waited a few more weeks till I released this. Believe me, this still isn't up to my standards, but I guess that's for you readers and reviewers to decide.

Damn and wow are pretty big words, in my opinion. Words that are very flattering. So thank you *blushes* The revelation was disappointing to me as well, but Team CRDL's reaction? We'll get that, don't you worry huehuehue. I'm glad that scene wasn't too rushed, that was what was worrying me. Thanks for that reassurance. And so, I hope you _kinda _liked this chapter. I still feel discontent, though. Penny for your thoughts?

theliquidss - Well get to that, eventually. Answering that will be a spoiler. The second one though, I can confidently say that this story is going to be a harem, yet it isn't going to be a harem. I'm as confused as you are. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Hyliancobolt - Thank you for checking this out. Here's a new chapter. Tell me what you think.

guisniperman - I see. Well, there's another word added to my vocabulary. Thanks! And thank you for that comment, very appreciated. Tell me your thoughts on this boring one.

ColeFlames - Thank you! We'll get to see a CRDL reaction, you'll see.

**-Update reviews-**

cjanimal - I'm a bit better, so the story will continue! This chapter sucks though, IMO. Thanks for your concern.

NeroEveren - I took my merry time working on this. Thanks for your concern, very much appreciated. I hope you liked this one.

A yellow snowball - I don't do drugs! I don't even drink if there isn't any occasion. And even if I _do _drink, I only take wine. That's how classy I am. Anyway, no more anticipating for now, I guess!

Mae Ride - Thank you for your concern, Mae. I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much. It isn't a case of bullying, actually. I've been bullied before, yes, but now I just furrow my brows, narrow my eyes, and frown as my default face when going outside to avoid being bullied. And if that doesn't work, I'm a taekwondo practitioner. I can literally kick their asses. My depression was just cause of stress and whatnot. Anyway, I took your advice and decided to kick away my stress. It worked wonders! And most of my time when I'm not kicking a punching bag (I'm a guitarist, I can't afford to get my hands injured hehe.), I read fan fiction while lying down on bed. It helps me relax. Thank you for the advice, it helped a whole lot.

Hostis - Well, no one's doing it, so I guess it'll stay ahuhahueauhaeu.

AnAustralianGamer - That's... pretty unfortunate. Hell, even for me. Well, I'm glad you got over it, but you should talk to someone about it if you feel that it affects your everyday life. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for your concern as well. I hope you do good, too.

Mizu Ryujin - 'Unique'. It's been a while since I've seen that in the reviews hehe. Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed reading.

Termanian-Oni - THANK YOU SO MUCH! That is really... I'm fucking speechless here. Just... Thank you! And I hope you like this chapter as well, though it's terribly boring.

There we go. Not much to be said anymore, I guess. It's 4 in the morning here, and I haven't really slept that well yesterday night because I kept thinking about this chapter. Good thing **A yellow snowball **PM'd me. That was a much appreciated gesture, so thanks again!

Time for me to go to bed, then. Make sure to give me some feedback, guys! I'm really hoping for something after a good two-month hiatus. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. What did you think of this chapter? Were the characters able to stick to their personalities? How about the interaction between them? Again, how about my writing style? I feel like I'm a bit rusty, but what do you guys think? Is the story doing good so far? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please let me know by reviewing. I accept all constructive criticism.

_Word count: 8,528_

_._

_._

_._

Oh, by the way, one more thing. I need you guys to go here redkiller-blackwind .deviantart .com and tell me what you think of my stupid, chicken shit drawings. Go ahead and make fun of them. I'll try to draw more when I feel it's needed. I'll _**try** _to draw more.

_Edited 05/10/14 - Forgot to add a footnote. Chapter 8 is still in progress._

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	10. Chapter 8

Kaze: Hey, hey. Here's a rather late chapter for you guys. I'm sorry this came out pretty late, I'll have my explanation on an author's note below, **so make sure to read it! **And enjoy chapter 8!

Quite possibly the most boring thing I've ever written to boot. Yes. Even worse than chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Badge and the Burden<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, you two! Get a room!" I exclaimed as I made my way out of Ozpin's office. My best friend and his secretary were doing the 'unrequited, one-sided love' thing dense people do to each other. You know; staring longingly at the each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking or paying attention, yada yada. Professor Glynda was trying hard not to blush when Oz mentions her name, while the gray-haired headmaster took every opportunity to 'accidentally' brush his fingers against his assistant's whenever she refills his mug of coffee.<p>

It got too much for me when Oz 'noticed' Professor Glynda's new nail polish, commenting how good it looked on her. Of course, said blond instructor tried to brush off the obvious flirting as a friendly compliment from an employer to his employee.

_"Thank every deity up there that our meeting finished just then."_

"W-Wait, Professor Arcs! I-It's not like that!" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed, trying to run after me. But of course, she can't. She can barely talk without stuttering because she was trying her best not to faint like a lovestruck schoolgirl, let alone walk. And what of Ozpin?

The bastard looked like he was having the time of his life, holding his secretary's hand.

_"Wait till I find _her, _you cheeky ass, you. I'll show you the proper way to make people jealous."_

"Alright, whatever you say! I'm out!" and with that, I closed the door, letting them have their time.

The way the blond huntress treated me changed after I asked her to keep my identity secret. Yes, she still has that overflowing respect towards me, but we're on a friendlier plane now, unlike before.

I immediately went to our temporary dorm to prepare my things to be move. The kids haven't really started unpacking yet, so I'll ask theirs to be moved at the same time as mine.

When I reached the dorm, they were already gone. I checked my scroll for their schedules - since I'm sort-of like their homeroom teacher, I have their schedules - and noted that their classes doesn't start until 9 am. It was still 8, so they're probably having breakfast. Either that, or they decided to show up early.

Just as I was about to finish repacking, four heavy-built men appeared in front of the open door. _"Perfect timing," _I thought. I asked them to help me carry the luggage to our new living quarters. They happily obliged, following me out after hefting what they could carry with them over their shoulders.

After a few long minutes, and we finally finished. Weiss' luggage took the longest time to bring over, since she had the most things she brought over. Half were cloths and half were dust, but I'm not complaining. Summer went through the same phase.

I gave the workers some lien to show my thanks, telling them to go buy themselves some drinks. They thanked me in return, waving goodbye. It was now 9:30 am; a good hour passed.

_"I have free time. I guess I'll drop by the kids' class to check on them."_

I made my way back towards the main building, this time to check on Team RWBY and JNPR's classes. They have joint classes, Grimm Studies 101 according to my scroll, and their instructor was Professor Peter Port.

... Have I heard that name before..?

Without noticing, I was already in front of their classroom. And then, I heard a deep, proud voice._  
><em>

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but _I _merely refer to them as prey! Huhah!"

_"... That tone seems familiar somehow..."_

I decided to open the door slowly so as to not garner any attention. I managed to get inside the room and leaned on the door to observe the man in front of the room. He looked like an elderly man, in his mid-fifties if the gray hair and mustache did any justice. Especially the slightly obese form. He wore a burgundy suit with gold trimmings and buttons.

_"... No, it can't be him. It's impossible. ... Right?"_

I was so lost in thought that I didn't catch what he was saying until a student stood up and exclaimed, "Heya!"

Silence.

We meet again, oh awkward one.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man." Port began once more, earning everyone's attention again. "Me!"

_"This is him, alright. He... matured. A lot. And... grew in size... Still hasn't lost that fake confidence, though."_

I decided to hang around and listen to his story whilst searching the room for my young charges. I saw Ruby's team on the front-left row of the classroom, trying not to fall asleep, in said leader's case. Jaune's team on the second-right row, trying listening tentatively. Well, as tentative as Nora can get, in her case anyway.

Ruby decided to busy herself by jotting down some notes. That's what it looked like, but from what I can tell, she was doodling. When she was done, she giggled and showed her work to her teammates.

A spherical stick-man with Peter's head in what looked like a suit and boots stood, with vertical squiggly lines above its body and head. Written under it in big, capital letters was Professor Poop.

... Now I'd be lying if I said that a corner of my lips didn't twitch upwards, because it did. Screw being childish, that was kind-of funny. Apparently, Yang thought so, too, if her loud giggling was any indication. Peter cleared his throat to warn his students, giving them a matching raised eyebrow before continuing.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to the village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" he finished with a bow. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman must-"

"Be boring if you were considered as one!" a familiar burnt-orange haired boy exclaimed from the back. I tilted my head towards where the voice came from and there he was. Carmen Wild Chestnut with his team, said boy's legs on his desk and leaning back with his hands behind his back.

"Ex.. cuse me?" Peter inquired, obviously trying to warn the boy to take back what he said or else face the consequences. Too bad Carmen was part idiot and part stupid.

"I said you're boring! This class is supposed to be about Grimm! How to fight them, what their weaknesses are, you know, that stuff! If all you're going to do is tell us boring stories, then you shouldn't be-"

"Well, I certainly can't blame you if you found that story boring. Only those with a fully functional brain can enjoy such a hidden message." I cut him off before he regrets ever messing with Peter Port, causing everyone's eyes to shift in my direction. I perfectly saw Peter's eyebrows almost rising above his hairline, clearly surprised at my appearance. I gave him a wave and a wink, smirking.

"Well, look who's late." Cardin began, now sitting straight while clapping. "Very funny yesterday, you almost got me. I don't know how you got Professor Ozpin to do that prank with you, but seriously, that was very fu-"

"Oh, no. I'm just here to check on my charges. They didn't get enough sleep last night, and they woke up really early today, so I wanted to ask their professors to excuse them if they were to fall asleep during the lesson." I explained, still holding my small, almost non-existent smirk. "So yeah, yesterday wasn't a prank. You're free to think whatever you want though, it doesn't change the fact that you're wrong." I added, making my way towards the front of the classroom, to where Peter was. I wasn't even surprised when he bow a full ninety degrees, his arms on his sides.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Arcs." the white-haired man greeted, still bowing. I placed my hands on his shoulders and guided him to stand straight.

"At your age, bowing is considered dangerous. Just punch me without holding back so I can see if you became rusty-" I was cut off as a meaty fist connected with my jaw, making me fly across the room to the other side and crashing into the wall - and when I say into the wall, I meant _into the wall._ The impact created a huge hole on the wall, and I flew outside of the the room and into the hallway instead. The wall opposite to the classroom's door managed to stop me, but not without sacrifice - I managed to create a crater as large as my body where I hit the wall.

My head hurt a little; specifically my jaw, neck and the back of my head, but I managed to get up. I dusted my sleeves, torso, and pants as I made my way back into the room. I saw teams RWBY and JNPR standing up to make my way to me before I stopped them by giving them a thumbs up.

"Not as strong as before, but it still feels like getting hit by a train. Your speed decreased as well, but I'll let that pass. Other than that, it's nice to see you again, Pete." I said as I made my way back towards one of my former students, cracking my neck and wiping the blood that was running on my chin.

I found Peter Port in a village usually plagued by Beowolves, somewhere south of the borders of Vale almost 40 years ago. I saw that he wanted to help his people in any way he can, especially if it had something to do with Grimm problems. He helped mostly with farming and with anything else he can. He was a good boy. And then one day, more or less five packs of Beowolves suddenly attacked the village and took children with them. Being the boy he is, he tried to save those children, but thankfully, I managed to stop him. He told me that he'll do whatever it takes to save his people, and I ended up teaching him how to use his fists as weapons - the right way. And because he was still only a kid, which meant that his strength wasn't that great, I also though his some easy-to-hit weak spots Beowolves have.

_'He's a fast learner,' _was the first thing I thought about him. In only an hour, he managed to absorb and perform everything I thought him. His accuracy was impeccable for a child. He was a true prodigy, and he did not disappoint when I decided that it was time for him to apply what he learned. Without much of my help, he managed to clear most of the Beowolves in their den with well-placed and precise punches, whilst remembering to move and dodge. He didn't block any of the attacks the wolves made, which was a good call considering that he wouldn't have been able to withstand any attack made by the wolves. Almost single-handedly, he managed to rescue all of the children and bring them back to his village, all with just a few scratches here and there. Though he wasn't done there. A few days of recovery later, he came back to the den and cleared most of the Beowolves there. He came back with the pack leader - an Alpha Beowolf - in tow. It was unconscious, but still alive - an unusual behavior for those who don't know much about the creatures of Grimm.

After that, Peter Port was held as a hero, and later on studied to become a hunter. I told him that there were more things to learn about Grimm, so he should study them. Maybe he took that advice and that's why he teaches Grimm Studies now. I'm proud of his achievement.

"It's good to see you as well, Mr. Arcs. I was surprised to see you during the Initiation, but I'm glad to know that you'll be teaching here as well." the overweight man exclaimed happily.

The man known as Peter Port, to those who know him well enough, had two sides; one was the real Peter, the shy-yet-determined boy from back then, the other was the mask of confidence and skin arrogance that was built in order to calm the inner boy within him.

Yes, believe it or not. Deep inside, Pete is a softie.

"Wow, you even got _that guy _in on your joke, too? Now that's commitment!" Carmen exclaimed.

_"This guy is effectively getting on my nerves."_

"Was that punch thing planned, too? Because seriously, I _almost _believed-"

"Say any more, and I will break you." I calmly stated, looking him in the eyes.

Him visibly flinching was all I needed to know he knew I was dead serious.

Oh, how serious I was.

After a few seconds of silence, I started, "Anyway, yeah. If any member of teams JNPR and RWBY decided to take a nap, please excuse them. I hope you don't mind, Pete."

"Not at all, Mr. Arcs. But I will need them to write a two-page essay on the importance of Grimm Studies, aside from their assignments that I will give them after class." Pete nodded, and I know a smile was under that classy mustache of his. "Oh, since you're here, perhaps you can continue what I was about to tell the class, if it is okay with you?"

"Okay, class, as I said before, there are exactly three - four if you've been paying _extreme _attention - hidden messages in Professor Port's story. I won't require my students to participate, simply because someone might say that I told them beforehand." I turned to the class, gathering their attention, "So who wants to try?"

Immediately, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake raised their hands. No one else but them.

What a proud teacher I am.

Yang, Ruby, and Nora, however, either looked away whilst whistling, pretended to be writing something, or downright didn't pay attention.

What a proud teacher I am, indeed.

"Yang, you of all people should know at least one of the hidden lessons in that story. You can practically do all of them." I told the blond brawler, eyebrow raised and adjusting the bridge of my glasses.

"I can?" asked the blond. I sighed in defeat. Her resemblance to Summer is uncanny.

"Okay... Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake in that order." at that, the four mentioned immediately stood.

"Anyone, even a simple farmer's grandson, with the determination to fight for humanity, can be a Huntsman."

I gave the boy a nod, resulting in him sitting down.

Pyrrha continued, "A Hunter is judged not by his strength nor skill, but his willingness to fight for his people." making me give her a thumbs up. Blake started after the red-head sat down.

"A true Hunter will willingly risk his very life for the safety of mankind." she said before sitting down.

"And a true Hunter never goes down without a fight." Weiss finished, sitting down as well.

"Outstanding! Very well done, indeed. However-" Pete was about to add something, but was rudely cut off by a loud bang - someone's feet being placed over the desk.

"What the hell are you guys spouting?" Carmen exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room, especially me.

_"This kid is seriously testing me."_

"Dude, don't. You'll regret it." Jaune warned the orange-haired boy, furrowing his eyebrows.

_"Take the advice. Take the advice."_

"Shut up, no one asked your opinion!" Carmen growled yet again, "All of you are stupid. A Hunter _kills_ Grimm! It's that simpl-"

"Did you say something?" I calmly asked the boy, eyeing him dangerously.

A few moments of silence and he answered, "What if I-"

In a flash of red, I disappeared from the front of the class and reappeared on the aisle, beside the boy. I slammed my hands on his desk and the desk behind him, making sure to leave cracks and a few chips of fine mahogany littering his space. I peered down, dangerously close to his face, and glared at him coldly. I hid my amusement when he visibly froze, and then started shaking slightly.

"Finish that sentence, boy, and I'll show you what I'm perfectly capable of." I warned him, eyes dangerously narrowed. I made sure my tone was leagues colder than before, noticing him shiver heavily in response. "You are a student of Beacon Academy, and you are in the presence of one of this establishment's hired instructors. I'm okay with you disrespecting me, but use that tone on Professor Port, and I _will _make sure that you won't get out of this room without your arms and legs snapped in two. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded repeatedly, still visibly shaking. His face contorted to that only associated with fear - can't really blame him, not with the amount of killing intent I was exerting. Though small, it's enough to deter a kid who hasn't been in front of death's doors to quake in fear.

"Good. From now on, know your place. You're a student. And whoever is in front of this classroom, talking and sharing his knowledge to you, is a veteran Huntsman. Choose the wrong move, and you'll have your neck snapped. Learn some manners and discipline before you aim for something as high as being a Hunter. Am I understood?"

Another set of nods, and I flashed back into the front next to a calm-looking Peter with his hands behind his back - most likely balled into fists, restraining himself.

What? I wasn't called the 'Red Flash' for nothing.

And I don't like bullying, though I won't hesitate to use that method in correcting students. I'd like to avoid it as much as possible, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Anyway, before Professor Port continues on after being _rudely interrupted,_" I started again, giving Carmen a pointed look causing him to look away, "Why are you still raising your hand, Jaune?"

And true to my word, Jaune's hand was raised up in the air, his elbow resting on his desk. He has been ever since Weiss answered. "Well, there was one thing that the guys forgot to mention." he said.

"And that is?"

"A Huntsman must not always rely on a weapon."

I visibly smirked, noting the surprised faces of four of my students. Indeed, he was right. In Pete's story, there was no mention of the man wielding a weapon - meaning he never used one. True, I commended Peter for having the strength, skills, and courage not to use a weapon, earning him my respect as a man and as a Hunter.

"I didn't notice that part..." Weiss vocally murmured, followed by a slight nods of agreement from Blake and Ren. And, as expected, Pyrrha settled for giving her leader looks of admiration, making me chuckle internally.

"Really? Well, it just sounded weird to me that Professor Port didn't say anything about shooting or slashing or anything. That only means that he didn't use any weapons. Is that right, Professor Port?" asked the blond swordsman, a nervous smile on his lips.

"I was actually getting to that, Mr. Arc! Spot on, my boy, spot on!" Peter bellowed, chuckling heartily with his fisted hands on his hips.

_"I actually missed that fake confidence of his. Hnn, you discover something new each day."_

"Yes, indeed. I wielded no weapon when that tale happened, for I was but a young lad myself back then, barely ten years of age!"

It wasn't surprising to hear gasps of shock and amazement coming from the students seated, especially up front where Team RWBY was - the look of awe each of the girls gave Pete was priceless.

"That's amazing, Professor Port! But what's with that axe-gun thingy hanging over there for, if you don't mind me asking?" Jaune questioned yet again, pointing at an intriguing battle axe-blunderbuss-hybrid hanging on the wall above the board.

"Ah, yes, _that _is a necessity. A secondary weapon, if you may. It's a requirement of sorts in the academy for instructors, but I've never really used it to hunt the demons we fight. I can wield it, yes, but not that impressively. I've had experience with an axe before, but if there is anyone to set the standards on wielding that weapon, that will no doubt be Summer Rose herself!"

"Mom?!" as expected, both Yang and Ruby stood up at the mention of their mother. Peter looked at me in askance, raising an eyebrow.

"Those are Summer's daughters," I said, "Blond one's Yang Xiao Long. Short one's Ruby Rose."

"Ah! Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose! I've had the chance to fight alongside your mother, and oh how excellent she is! I expect nothing but greatness from both of you, so make your mother proud!"

"Definitely, you can bet your butt on that!"

"Absolutely, sir!" they both exclaimed, grins almost connecting each of their ears.

Though the scene was to be happy for, I saw Weiss' brow twitch in what seems to be frustration, eyes narrowed on her desk. _"I wonder what's wrong? I'll have to ask her later."_

"That being said, let's continue! As some of the students here have said, A hunter must possess qualities of greatness! A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" the suited man continued, "So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" the white-haired heiress' teeth gritted as her hand immediately shot up exactly as Pete finished, beating anyone who wanted to _raise theirs hands.__  
><em>

_"Something is definitely up with her."_

"Well, then. Let's find out!" my former student said, panning his head towards a dark, steel cage being pushed into the room by what looks like a higher-year student, "Step forward, and face your opponent."

* * *

><p>I decided to walk Weiss to the locker rooms for her to change into her battle gear, using the chance to ask her what was wrong. Earlier on, Jaune asked to talk to me after classes were over, with me replying with a nod of confirmation. Right now, my young charge and I were already in the halls, away from the classroom we were previously in. On the way out, I told Oz via scroll of what happened to said classroom - the man replying with a tired sigh, muttering about more paperwork, and grunting an 'okay', finally hanging up.<p>

Weiss was ahead of me, walking in long, fast strides without sacrificing grace - truly becoming of an heiress. I decided to ask her now than later.

"Hey, Weiss?" I began, "Is something the matter? You looked a little irked back there, is there something you'd like to vent out?"

She stopped and turned around to look at me, eyes wide as well as her mouth hanging slightly open in shock, causing me to raise an eyebrow. She immediately turned her head away, fidgeting under my bespectacled gaze.

"It's... It's nothing important, Professor Arcs. It's just me being needlessly childish..." she confessed, still gazing at her apparently interesting shoes - the same shoes every female student in the campus seems to be wearing. Nothing odd, really.

_"Note to self: Work on sarcasm."_

"You _are _still a child, if you're forgetting. At least, in my eyes, you are. Tell me what you're holding in, it might just make you feel better."

"Well..." she paused, looking unsure at first, but with a heavy sigh, she looked straight at my eyes, "It's... It's about the leadership of team RWBY..."

"Yeah?"

"It's... Nevermind, you'll just get angry, sir. I'm sorry." she sighed again, dejectedly this time.

"Keep going. If it's something you think I'll get angry about, then it must be important. I can tell you right now that it takes a lot to make me angry, even what I did back there was far from me getting angry. So rest assured that you're safe." I told her, trying to lighten the mood. She turned, unsure at first once again, before continuing.

"Do you... perhaps think that Professor Ozpin... chose Ruby as leader because... he's guilty about what happened to her mother..?"

Hnn. So that's what it was. That was a fair question, absolutely called for. Oz _does _have reasons to do that, but knowing the man... Nah.

"That's a good point. Ozpin may have felt guilty about what happened to Summer, causing his judgment to falter and pick Ruby instead of someone else - someone like you."

"You think so as w-"

"However, that's unlikely. I can name three reasons why that isn't the case. One, being the case that Ruby isn't Summer's only daughter - Yang being there - and giving the position to Yang would undeniably be more reasonable being that the older sister completed her studies in her preparatory academy. Two, having the fact that Beacon is the most prestigious academy in the Vytal region, and mistakes on Ozpin's part is not an option. Assigning students to take charge of a team is serious work - work that can't be bothered by some petty emotion such as guilt - because actual lives are on the line here. Third is the fact that Ruby wasn't recruited into Beacon because of her connections with Summer Rose, but because she actually managed to stop a high-class criminal from robbing a dust shop by beating said criminal's goons. That's not something a kid her age, especially a girl, would be capable of. Taking all of this into consideration, I can assure you that Professor Ozpin wasn't blinded by his guilt, and he didn't make a mistake." I continued calmly and with a slightly playful tone, smiling softly at heiress.

"... You... You really think so, huh..?"

"I know, because I know Ozpin. You'd be surprised once you actually get to know him." I told her, not losing my smile as I turned around, heading for the headmaster's office once again. "I'll see you later."

_"Now, to find Ozpin to tell him to talk to Ruby, who heard everything." _I thought. Sure enough, out the the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby's frozen form flat on the wall of the hall to my left, trying to look as small as possible. I decidedly ignored her, much to her relief if the sigh she released was any indication. _"I know I said I'm excited to teach these kids, but wow, they're troublesome. I have a feeling Jaune wanted to talk about the same thing, most likely."_

* * *

><p>I was on my way to back to our temporary dorm after having a long talk with Oz over lunch. A little after we ate, we had come to an agreement to let them fix their own problems their way, in order for them to grow as a team and as friends. As for Jaune, well...<p>

"Uncle Kai?" the young blond man called me from behind, "Can we please talk?" he continued with an almost-pleading tone.

**-_Chapter 8 End-_**

* * *

><p>I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger, because I've always wanted to do one of those. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed that, and please make sure to leave a review to tell me what you though. It wouldn't hurt, really, you'd be doing me a huge favor by doing so, in fact.<p>

Anyway, as for my excuse for being late - again, well... I got a visit from my parents! It isn't exactly rare, considering that I _live _with them under the same roof, but by _visit_, I meant we had a long talk. You guys know what about. Anyway, I haven't seen my dad in three years due to him working overseas, thus resulting in the long talk. And we talked about - you guys guessed it! - my anxiety and depression problems. Anyway, we decided to bond a little more, you know, swimming - even though I don't know how to, doing crafts together - which I enjoy truly, singing with my brothers (two of them) and I playing the guitar - _very _enjoyable, I had loads of fun - and other things like that. We're still going at it, to be honest. I only had the chance to post this because I couldn't sleep and it's already 3 in the morning where I live. In addition to that, since my summer vacation is almost over, it's almost time to go back to school as well, making updates expectedly slower. So sorry for that.

Anyway, let's get on to the reviews:

Mae Ride - Thank God you didn't think it was boring! I was really out of it when I wrote that, especially since I've restarted it 6 times already. I felt as high as a kite, and I took nothing but coffee at that xD I'm glad you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of this one as well.

A yellow snowball - Very well said, whoever quoted that xD Definitely a rule to follow, indeed! Tell me what you thought of this one, okay?

Hostis - It's good to be back :) Now, first off, about the Bloody Raven's signature weapon... We'll get to that eventually. I actually planned to get to that from the very start, the very reason why I chose to give Kaiser Belial, Lucifer, and Astaroth in the first place. Second, I was going for the 'Remnant' thing from the very start, even before I changed Kaiser and co.'s ages from 200 to 1000. You can't really expect fighting Grimm to have started only a thousand years ago, do you? That sentence right there was a spoiler, and I'm sorry for that xD Skim a few former chapters, preferably chapter 7, and you'll find Kaiser not being sure of his actual age. We'll get to that eventually, as well. Third, I _knew _that was a sudden approach! Damn it, ha ha! Please let me know what you though of this chapter, it really helps a lot! Thanks for reading!

foggraven - Yes. Yes it will. But for now, we focus on the canon scenes!

And that's that. I'm freakin' tired! My body aches like I've been doing taekwondo again! And my brain is a mush! Let me go to sleep!

But make sure to give me some feedback, alright guys? What did you think of this chapter? I still feel a bit rusty, but what do you guys think? How's my writing style? What do you think of the story so far? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Let me know by reviewing! I accept all constructive criticism.

And before we go, I'd like to get some feedback on my drawings as well. They're utterly shitty, but bear with me, I'm trying. Go check it out at redkiller-blackwind .deviantart .com (without the spaces) and tell me what you think. Thanks!

_Word count: 4,696_

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	11. Chapter 9

Kaze; Hey, guys. First off, I'd like to apologize for yet another very late update. I had a lot of things to do, now that my dad went back overseas and school started again. But still, I'm glad that I had the time to write this.

So without further a due, enjoy Chapter 9. Thanks so much for waiting patiently.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Badge and the Burden pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kai?" the young blond man called me from behind, "Can we please talk?" he continued with an almost-pleading tone.<p>

I turned around to look at him. True to his tone, he looked problematic - he had that look that gave out 'I-am-really-nervous-and-scared-and-confused-and-conflicted' just by looking in his eyes. I decidedly gave him a small, understanding smile as I gestured for him to come closer, "Of course we can, Jaune."

As he walked closer, I weighed down the possible topics we were to talk about; What was wrong with Weiss earlier, what was his great-great-grandfather like before, what if he wasn't fit as a team leader, when will I start teaching them-

"I was just wondering if you think I deserve to be team leader...?"

_'There we go.' _"The question is, do you?" I smiled at him once more, tilting my head slightly to the side in askance. His confused gaze was all I needed, "It all starts with you, Jaune. If you think you deserve to be the leader of your team, then you deserve it. If not, then you don't; because doubting yourself is the same as doubting your team."

The blond swordsman fell silent as he looked down, staring intensely at his shoes, giving me the clear go to continue, "The moment you become team leader in our line of work, you're given a heavy burden - the lives of your team mates." his head whipped up with his eyes wide. Nevertheless, I continued, "Having doubt in your leadership will result in your missions failing. Doubting your skills will result in you and your team's injuries. And doubting yourself will result in nothing but the loss of your teammate's lives."

"T-Then I don't _deserve _to be team leader! That's all I've been thinking about since yesterday!" he retorted, clenching his fists in frustration. That did nothing to wipe the smile off of my face, though.

"That's not what I see, though." I said, earning a questioning look from him. "You're doing the first thing a true leader does: worry if he is good enough to lead his team."

Shocked, the blond's questioning eyes turned wide as he tried to stutter out a response, "No, Jaune. That doesn't make you a coward. It shows that you care for your team more than you care for yourself. Being handpicked as the leader of a team in Beacon Academy is a high privilege that you will carry for the rest of your life, and by doubting your worth as a leader means that said privilege doesn't tempt you in the slightest." I cut him off before he said anything, "Well... That, or you just didn't know about that privilege part and you really are just a coward." I muttered playfully.

"Oh, I knew that part. It's in the brochure that came with the invitation for me to attend here..." the blond swordsman replied, "But... Do you really think I'm fit to be team leader?"

"Like I said before," I smiled once more, "Do you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flutter of red that couldn't be anything but Ruby's cloak. I turned, and there she was, looking at the back of a retreating Weiss.

"And just so you know, you're not the only one with that question in mind, Jaune." I added, pointing at my other charges for the blond boy to see. He turned around just in time to see Oz approach said red-cloaked girl. We decided to eavesdrop.

"Hnmm.. Now that didn't seem to go well." my gray-haired friend mused, holding his cane in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other.

Surprised with his sudden appearance, the young girl turned around to face the man responsible for her enrollment in Beacon, "Is... Is she right? Did you make a mistake..?" Ruby asked hesitantly, looking up at him with worry evident in her eyes.

"That remains to be seen, young girl." Oz smirked, certainly amused by the current predicament as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day." the headmaster gestured with his mug, "Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet," he paused, eyes darkening visibly, "Not being able to save your mother is the biggest one."

Ruby tried to tell him that it never was the man's fault, but said man stopped him before she even uttered a single word.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, not yet, at least. But enough of that. My point is, at this moment, I would not consider your appointment as team leader to be one of them." and as I have done to Jaune, he peered closer to the red-cloaked girl and added, "Do you?" with a small smile on his face.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle. It is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Turning his back on the girl, the man left with parting words, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advice you take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

And with that, the green-clad man walked off, taking a sip of his coffee. He nodded in our direction, letting us know that he knew we heard everything. I nodded back, and let him pass us.

We waited for a few more seconds before the previously-frozen-in-thought Ruby slapped both of her cheeks at the same time, then took a very deep breath, and exhaled loudly.

"To the library it is!" she exclaimed, running of with her trademark - and probably patented - rose petal trails, towards said library.

I leaned back, hands in my pockets as Jaune followed, head tilted up and eyes gazing at the ceiling in contemplation. Once again, at the corner of my eye, I saw Peter go to the balcony, followed by Weiss a few seconds later. Immediately catching on, I beckoned the blond to follow.

When we were in hearing range, we hid behind a conveniently placed wall that separates the indoor balcony to the outdoor one. We heard Weiss speak first.

"Professor Port?" the young heiress exclaimed, catching the rounded man's attention.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-... I enjoyed your lecture," the white-clad girl answered.

"Of course you did, child, you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Most surely!" the aged man answered with much gusto. But the look Weiss was making made the man's smile drop, "Hmm... Some thing is troubling you?" raising an eyebrow in question, the man asked.

"Yes... sir..." Weiss answered hesitantly this time, fiddling her fingers nervously.

"Dear girl! Confess to me your strife!"

"Well..." she paused for a moment, "I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY."

Silence.

_'I'm beginning to think that you have a crush on me, oh awkward one.'_

"That's preposterous!" Pete exclaimed, looking at the young girl as if she had grown another head that spoke some ancient, forgotten language. (1)

"Excuse me?" insulted, the Schnee heiress asked in warning, raising her own thin eyebrow.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years! And the man's never once lead me astray."

Weiss huffed, "So you would just _blindly _accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skills on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!" the heiress screeched, stomping in anger.

"My point exactly," the man pointed out, effectively making the girl stop her tantrum, "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true," in a much calmer voice, Weiss denied whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

Pete did nothing but raise an eyebrow, and my young charge sang like a canary.

"Well... Not entirely true..."

Or a pigeon... or whatever- point is, she admitted it.

_'I am proud to say that Peter Port has been one of my former students.'_

"So the outcome did not fall on your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Not hearing anything from the heiress this time, Pete took this as his cue to continue, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do: hone your skills. Perfect every technique. And be not the best leader, but the best person you could be."_  
><em>

With those words, the veteran left the girl alone, giving a nod at me when he passed us by. I nodded back in thanks, a silent agreement to meet up at Ozpin's office was sent between us.

A few minutes later, and with Weiss not leaving her perch and just leaning on the railings, I told Jaune to go now.

"You see now, Jaune?" I asked the young boy after we were a good distance away from the heiress, "Being a leader is both a badge and a burden. It has its good and it has its bad. Both of which I'm sure you can carry with ease."

"Do you really think- I mean... Why do you say so?" he asked, cutting himself off before changing what he was saying completely.

_'Already learning. I like this kid.' _"You chose to worry about your teammate's well-being and over-all performance over your own. You're more concerned if you're good enough to lead them, and not if they're good enough to follow you. If you still can't see your worth, then I'm sorry Jaune, but you're as blind as a deaf man in a dark cave."

Silence came over us as the gears in the blond boy's head started to turn. I gave him time to think, to gather his thoughts. When a sigh escaped his lips, I turned my head towards him.

"I guess I owe my team an apology, huh?"

"The fact that you told them first of your concern instead of me for privacy's sake further strengthens my point. Yes, Jaune. You do owe them an apology." I smirked, adjusting the bridge of my glasses. I took this chance to take my scroll out to message the rest of my charges, "Since classes are over for today, you kids head over to the dorm before 7. I'll catch up with you, and don't bother with dinner, I've got that covered." I told the boy, splitting up from him towards Ozpin's office once again. "Oh, and tell everyone not to freak out if they can't find their things. I'll explain later."

Let's just say that seeing him trip over nothing almost completely took the stress off of my mind.

* * *

><p>"My dust! Where are my dust?!" I heard Weiss go banshee-mode from - literally - a mile away. Hurrying my pace, I arrived at our dorm's doorway in record time to find Ruby carrying a huge stack of thick books, hiding her entire face, Weiss, as I've said, going banshee-mode, Yang and Blake relaxing on their beds, the former just lazing around and the latter reading a book - again. Team JNPR were doing a much better job, playing a card game on Jaune's bed. I don't even know where they got those cards from.<p>

"Hey Nora, where'd you get these cards from again?" Jaune asked.

"Internet. (2)" and Nora answered.

_'... Huh.'_

"Hey guys," I began, garnering their attention. "Let's-"

"Professor Arcs! Where are my dust?!"

"I can't feel my arms!"

"The path of laziness is full of hardships..."

"I have to disagree with you on that, Yang."

"Damn it, Jaune! That's your fifth win in a row! You're cheating!"

"You just suck, Nora."

"Ren!"

"Ren is partly right, maybe Jaune is just better than us at this game."

"Oh, hey, Uncle Kai!"

Again, ... huh.

_'My students, ladies and gentlemen.'_

"Okay... First off, Weiss, you gotta calm down. Ruby, there's a table _on your right._ Yang, Blake, _please _try to calm your teammates down. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, I want in on that later on. But before that, come on. Let's get going before dinner gets cold."_  
><em>

"Wait, dinner?"

"You'll find out later, come on!" And with that, we made our way to our new, _permanent _living quarters.

* * *

><p>"Welcome of Jaeger Base 2.0!" I exclaimed as I gestured towards the huge house - if you can even call it that. The two teams behind me had looks of shock and awe - mostly awe - plastered over their faces as they gazed upon our new living quarters. Nora, as expected, had a huge, toothy grin decorating her face, while the others just settled for joyous and excited smiles. "Let's head in while the food's still warm." I told them whilst walking up the steps to the front porch, leading to the front door.<p>

When I opened the door, the mouth-watering aroma of freshly cooked food attacked us immediately, earning hungry grumbles from the teens' stomachs. Most of them blushed in embarrassment, while the remaining settled for their suddenly dry lips. I ushered them in, and waved them in the dining room. I gestured for them to take their seats, while I went into the kitchen area to prepare the food. I already laid out the plates and the utensils earlier, so the only thing left is the dishes.

I returned, platters filled with food in both hands, and laid said dishes on the table. Jaune and Ren helped, much to my gratitude, and I went back to the kitchen to get some drinks - Strawberry wine, special super secret water, and homemade strawberry milk.

When I took my seat, I gestured for them to dig in, and dig in they did. I managed to suppress my chuckle, but the grin I had still escaped me as I filled my own plate.

* * *

><p>After the teens finished their meals, all of them were in the same positions, with the same expressions, and probably the same thoughts: leaning their backs on their chairs, with their heads tilted up, their eyes closed, a contented smile on their lips, and their hands on their definitely-filled stomachs. As if practiced, they all blissfully sighed in unison, managing to free the chuckle I was suppressing before.<p>

"This was the best dinner I've ever had." Pyrrha commented, resulting the others' own comments.

"These dishes are exquisite, I've never seen, nor heard of them before. Their beyond delicious." Weiss followed.

Jaune perked up at that, raising both of his arms over his head and stretched, "You've got that right. I mean, my mom is an amazing cook, but wow, this changes everything!"

I chuckled, pride seeped through me as I smiled at them, "Well, thank you. But I can't take all the credit. I had the best teacher, and she created all of these dishes. I merely cooked them."

Surprisingly, Ren followed, "Then I need to meet her, sir. I consider myself a great cook, but these dishes dwarf whatever I've came up with."

"I actually don't know where she is at the moment, but I'm sure she's fine. She's really strong. And no, we can't share her recipes. It's sort of like a trade secret, only the two of us know it." a small smile crept up my lips, which didn't escape Yang's notice.

"Oh hoh, what's this? Who's this mysterious woman to you, exactly, Uncle K.?" she grinned, twiddling her golden locks with her fore finger.

"Ah, she's a former student of mine, and my current girlfriend." I smiled fully.

Silence.

_'Okay, seriously. Get out, awkward one. Just get out. We're not friends anymore.'_

"G-... Girlfriend..?" Ruby stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

"Well, yeah. That's what I said, right?"

Silenc-

_'Nope! Rejected!'_

"What, can't a guy have a girlfriend?" raising an eyebrow, I asked them. Theirs eyes were still opened wide, as well as their mouths. Yang was, as expected, the first to recover.

"How old is she?"

"Hnmm... She's 21, turning 22 in two months."

"She's too young for you! Pedophile!" she exclaimed immediately, earning a hearty laugh from me.

"Indeed, she is. But everyone's too young for me, Yang, if you forgot." I chuckled, wiping a stray tear from under my glasses, on the outer corner of my eye. "And besides, if it's time you're worried about, then we have more than plenty." I continued, still smiling.

"Huh?"

"Well, remember when I told you guys that after Will passed away, his mission was transferred to Summer, thus making her immune to time?" they nodded, prodding me to continue, "Well, when Summer passed as well, her mission still hasn't been fulfilled, meaning that it'll find a new host. By sheer luck, I found who that host is, and lo behold, there she is. I trained her for about 5 years, and every year, I notice that she hasn't aged a day. Then I remember the news of Summer's passing, and put two and two together. After I told her, she confessed, saying that we can be together forever now, and me being the yandere-lover that I am, in addition to my growing feelings for her, accepted."

"Yande-wha?" Ruby perked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wow, that seems kind of like a fairy tale, if you put it that way. Like, you're destined for each other, and things went the way they did because fate decided this." Pyrrha mused, sighing dreamily as she day-dreamed a fairy tale-like fate for herself.

We stared at her, the others with deadpanned expressions, while I with an amused smirk.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, in my own room on the second floor, as night turned to midnight. I pulled out my journal from my side table and began jotting down today's happenings:<p>

_Journal Entry who-the hell-cares-I-already-lost-count-years-ago,_

_So today was pretty hectic. I answered every question my students had asked me, early in the morning, on a Friday. Yeah, way to start off the day, huh? Anyway, after that, I went to Oz' office and told him my plans for teams RWBY and JNPR for the school year, and to my irritation, he and Professor Glynda were doing that unrequited/forbidden-love-stare thing. I mean, seriously. Why couldn't they just hit it off? I mean, Asumi and I managed, even before she became a host. Moving on, after that, I went to check on my charges, and lo behold, I see 50-something year old Peter Port teaching my current students Grimm Studies in Beacon Academy. The amount of pride I felt at that moment was so great, I had to ask him to punch me in order for me not to cry tears of joy. And then, this student, Carmen Wild Chestnut, decided to act like an ass and disrespect his instructor and fellow students. I managed to subdue him (you know what I mean by that) before Pete did something, so thankfully, no one died. After that, Ruby and Weiss had an argument, and Jaune was conflicted over being assigned as team leader, but all of that was resolved today, if their actions during dinner were anything._

_Oh, speaking of dinner, I decided to reward them with Asumi's top five recipes, as well as my homemade strawberry wine and milk, as well as the brewed water I made. It's only a one-time thing, but they don't know that yet. I'll tell them over breakfast tomorrow, and I won't forget to bring a camera. I also told them a few things about Asumi, and I hope they'll meet her. I wish she was here, though. It's been 3 years since she's gone on her adventure. I miss her so much._

_Anyway, after that, the teens and I played some cards while they studied - my way of training them to multitask - until they got tired._

_Well, this has been dragging on for too long, so let me end it here. This has been, without a doubt, the longest journal entry I've ever written. And I have a feeling that this won't stop here. Whatever, I'm going to bed._

_- K. Arcs, The Bloody Raven._

And with that, I closed the little notebook, stashed it in one of my Boxes, and laid down on bed, ready to fall into slumber.

_'Tomorrow's a weekend, so there won't be any classes. Perfect. I can get them started. We wake up at 4 am, get them to warm up, and train their butts off nonstop till 7. That should give me a good read on them and decide how to approach them individually, as partners, as teams, and as a group. Better rest up, then. It'll be a fun day, tomorrow.' _My mind planned what will happen tomorrow, while my everything else fell asleep. I smiled as I felt a hand on my cheek, and a kiss on my lips, too faded to be actually human, but too warm to be considered anything else.

This happened most, if not all the time, to be honest, and I knew who's pink and white aura enveloped me in a hug. I stopped thinking and fell asleep completely, but not before kissing the palm of the hand on my cheek.

"Goodnight, my dear Blushing Raven."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-3rd POV-<em>**

"Goodnight, my dear Bloody Raven." a woman with jet-black hair in three different lengths; most at knee-length, a few at the front at shoulder-length, and her bangs at mid-eye-length - with a few pink streaks, smiled softly. Her pink eyes framed by white-rimmed glasses sparkled with joy and content at being loved by her only one as much as she loved said person. "Just a few more months, my love. We'll finally be together again." she murmured longingly, and released a tired sigh.

"Mistress, let's go!" a man- no, a teen boy no older than 16, whispered, earning the pink-eyed woman's attention, "It's time. They won't be expecting us at this time of the night, and Severus' as ready as he can be. We're prepared to attack!" he continued.

"Is something bothering you, Mistress?" another young man questioned, clearly worried of his mentor. The other three boys were as well, it wasn't everyday that their teacher got distracted, especially when it's in the middle of launching a mission. Said woman just smiled warmly at the four boys, earning her their relieved sighs.

"It's nothing, guys. Just saying goodnight to my love." she answered, still smiling warmly, but now, her face was dusted with a thin layer of pink, visible even at the cover of the night.

The boys sighed again, but this time, tiredly, "Jeez, what a lucky guy. To have captured The Pink Flash's heart, he must've done a lot of great things." the first boy grunted.

"Oh, he has. He was my mentor, and the first to put trust and faith in me. Then, the first to truly care for me, and then the first to truly love me. But before all of those, he was one of the four responsible for the uprising of the Hunters about a thousand years ago, said as the strongest of the four. He was known as The Hero of Remnant, and mostly as The Red Flash - thus my monicker - and is the very reason as to how I'm incredibly powerful!" the Pink Flash exclaimed cheerfully, every word full of pride.

Silence.

_'No! My love kicked you out, and said he's not your friend anymore! Which automatically makes me not your friend, awkward one! Now get out!'_

The boys stood frozen, processing every word their mentor said, and scanning it for any sarcasm. When none were found, their jaws fell as their teacher continued to smile at them.

"WHAT!?"

**_-Chapter 9 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - Pertains to RWBY's setting: Remnant. It was said that it was named because the beings that dwell on said lands were Remnants, byproducts of a <strong><em>forgotten<em>_ past_**.I merely put two and two together and said "Hey. It seems I that there are periods of time that are forgotten or have been wiped of any trace here. I can use that!" And now we're here.

(2) - If you watched The Fairly Odd Parents when you were a kid, you will get this. I just felt nostalgic when my brother happened to switch the channel to Nickelodean earlier. Thumbs up for 90's kid joke? :D

* * *

><p>I'm really glad that I managed to find some time to write this. And in one sitting, as well, so that's a thing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard to work on it, though clearly I'm rusty. Oh, and ignore the OCs for now, they won't make an appearance anytime soon. Let's move on to the reviews:<p>

Mae Ride - Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for that, really, but I'm actually doing fine now, to be honest :) Never felt better! Even better now that I've found some time to write for you guys, which I enjoy all the more every time I see a 'Good job', or an 'Awesome chapter' in the reviews. So truthfully, I'm not the author of this story. You guys are. Your comments are what drives me to write and enjoy writing this, to put into words how Kaiser interacts with the characters of the show, to think of corny jokes and cliches to write here as well. So thank you, so _so _much!  
><span>

Anyway, yeah, the Cardin thing was actually based on a real-life experience - the first time I stood up to a bully of mine. If I remember correctly, it happened when I was about 12 or 13 or something, and this big guy won't stop bullying me, so when I snapped, I grabbed my pencil - sharpened, by the way, walked towards his seat, stood tall in front of his seated figure, and glared at him so hard that I was sure he I was burning him if his continuous sweating said anything. Then, he told me "What do you want, smelly?" (Really, I took the courage to pick up cat poop with my plastic bag-covered hand that we saw in the classroom ONCE and I never heard the end of it!) and that's when I snapped. I raised my hand, ready to stab him with the pencil, and forced it down. I stabbed him in the arm. But no, really, I didn't. I purposely missed, and the pencil landed a mere inch away from said arm. The pencil broke, and wood and lead littered his table, but he was too shocked to move and probably too scared to stop himself from crying like a BITCH to do anything about it. And then I told him out loud "If you ever mess with me again, I'll be bringing a knife, and I'll make sure I won't miss." and walked away from him like a boss. From that day onward, no one ever bothered to bully me again. Of course, being sent to the counselor's office had a part in it, but still.

So yeah. Even from childhood, I was really fucked up in the brain. I guess that'll never change, and I wouldn't want it any other way xD Thanks for reviewing again! You've been on a roll, you know? I always see you review, and it always makes me smile. So thank you! Let me know what you think of this one, okay?

A yellow snowball - Ah, snowball, it's been a while! I'm kind of surprised that the Carmen scene was the highlight of the chapter, since it was supposed to be Peter Port being a BAMF, but I take what I get xD It's great that you liked that! And oh! Jin and Walter will DEFINITELY be explained in the future. Just not now. Along with him are Jaune's parents and his mom. That right there is a freaking spoiler, damn it!

... I will make that. I will definitely make that come true, snowball, you can count on it. Finally, a reason for Kaiser to not drink coffee in the morning and prefer strawberry milk! THANK YOU LOTS!

And no, I can not fish. My only chance of learning how to swim is if I die and float, and my patience is comparable to Fullmetal Alchemist-style alchemy: It doesn't exist. At least... not that I know of... I think... Anyways! Thank you again for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter as well. And don't forget to tell me what you think of this as well! Thanks!

foggraven - Unfortunately, his legs _don't _get broken. Poor Nora, right? Anyway, I have big plans for team CRDL, and that'll be seen soon. Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you thought of the chapter! Don't forget to do the same here, alright? Have a good day now!

Hostis - No need to apologize, really. I mean, the chapter was _really _late posted, so I guess that makes us even xD And yes. Better late than never. Anyways, OzxGlynda FTW! I actually just feel that vibe with them. I don't know why, but the first time I saw them together at The Badge and the Burden pt. 1, I just decided, "I'm gonna ship these two." And the rest is history.

Yes, Peter Port is one badass mofo, I'm glad you pointed that out. I was actually conflicted with what I did - him not needing any weapons to take down Grimm and all is pretty OP, even for Kaiser. But really, I just wanted to point out the fact that Beacon's currently known staff - aside from Ozpin himself - actually pertains to the three powers of probably every sports known to man, known to me as the Three S's: Strength, Speed, and Strategy. Strength pertains to Port, Speed to Oobleck, and finally Strategy to Goodwitch. I don't know, but that's the kind of vibe I got when I saw them at the Volume 2 opening. I hope that made sense?

Yes, Cardin still is a prick. But hopefully not for long, since The Badge and the Burden part is finally done, now moving on to Jaunedice - which will not really be like that, but along the lines of that, yeah. Like I said I have big plans for team CRDL, because I feel that they're being ignored during the whole of Volume 1 (We only find out what their weapons are during Volume 2, really? In a school full of weapon-wielding teens, with most of the guys being muscle heads if The Shinning Beacon pt. 2 did any impression, you'd assume that they'd flash their weapons once they got the chance to. Team CRDL being bullies gives them more reason to.)

Weiss always has issues, that will never change. But maybe, just maybe, Professor Arcs can lessen these issues. Let's just hope he has more patience than me.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You're right, you've touched the major parts, and I'm very pleased to know that you find no faults. Yes, I will keep it up, and do my best in writing this story. Again, thank you so so much! Tell me what you think of this chapter as well, please? And I hope you enjoyed reading!

So that's that. I'm actually really tired, seriously, my body feels like rusted pipes. I missed walking from school back to my house, and did it just for fun. Apparently, that was a stupid idea, because one, it was freaking hot outside, two, I haven't moved like that since my summer break started, and that was roughly 3-4 months ago, and three, I was sweating like I just had a bath. So all in all, it was a pretty shitty walk home.

Anyway, remember to review, guys! Your reviews help, believe it or not. I get most of my ideas from my readers' opinions, and that's what makes you guys the authors of this story. So don't forget to give me some feedback! What did you think of this chapter? What do you say about the story so far? What do you think will happen next chapter? Any suggestions as to how to further work on my writing? Any at all? How about comments and/or suggestions? Let me know by reviewing! I accept all constructive criticism.

And before I leave, I'd just want to get some feedback on my drawings as well. To be honest, I think I did a pretty good job, it's like... the best anime-style drawing I've ever drawn - except for my Sawada Tsunayoshi drawings, which will never be seen by anyone but me - but you can check out my Professor Bloody Raven drawings at **redkiller-blackwind .deviantart .com** (without the spaces). Tell me what you think of the first three uploads, okay?

_Word count: 4,150_

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	12. Chapter 10

Kaze: Hey there. Really short chapter, because fuck it, I don't want to keep you guys waiting again, and I don't want to do anymore rewriting and rethinking when I have so much work on my shoulder right now. Finished this in one sitting, so I'm feeling pretty accomplished. Would be even more awesome if I can actually show it. I'll tell you the reason why later, so read the A/N's below, okay?

So here's the really short Chapter 10. Enjoy reading. And please don't forget to review to tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>3 hours.<p>

The total amount of time I've slept.

_'God, what a way to start off a Saturday.'_

It's fairly rare for me to wake up at 3 in the morning, since I usually get up at 4, but meh. Perfect opportunity to talk to _those two._

I did the first half of my early morning routine: fix the bed, brush my teeth, get dressed, yada yada. After that, I immediately went to team JNPR's room quietly, checking to see if all of them were still asleep. It turns out that they are; all of them are - even Nora, surprisingly. (I was pretty sure she woke up at 2 in the morning, what with all the energy the girl has.)

I turned to look at Jaune, who was sleeping peacefully. Leaning on his personal bedside table was Crocea Mors. I quietly picked it up, headed out of the room and into team RWBY's room.

Like team JNPR, Ruby's teammates were fast asleep, their leader especially. I silently grabbed her cloak, which was hanging on her... bed bunk.

_'... Their beds are either unique, or accidents waiting to happen. And I'm betting on the latter. Better work on that later.'_

I slipped out of their room as silent as I entered, then went down the stairs, and finally out of the house - with both items both of my team leader students hold dear. I went deeper into the woods(1), looking for the clearing I found yesterday where the moon shined brightly.

When I reached my destination, I carefully folded Ruby's red cloak neatly, and laid it on top of a conveniently-placed rectangular, altar-looking rock. Next, I mecha-shifted Crocea Mors' sheath into its shield form, with the sword still in place, and placed it down right next to the cloak - right in the middle of the not-altar. Satisfied, I picked up the red cloak yet again, and placed it directly on top of the weapons.

I backed off a bit to look at my work, checking to see if I had done it right. Satisfied, I went back to my previous position in front of the items. I took a deep breath, mustered my auras on my right hand and raised said hand above the items. I closed my eyes, and slowly, carefully, I laid my palm on top of said objects as I released my breath.

_'Let's hope this works.'_

Slowly but surely, I willed my auras into the items in front of me, looking for two, familiar aura signatures to connect with them. After a few seconds, I found both. I readied myself, taking another deep breath, and finally knitted the two auras, along with my own, together.

And then there was darkness.

Pitch black darkness.

* * *

><p>And then there was light.<p>

Bright, shinning, shimmering white light.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the light. When I finally got used to it, I immediately saw two figures in front of me. A man and woman.

To my right, the man stood tall. His hazel-colored hair flowed naturally from his head, his deep-blue eyes sparkling with happiness, joy, and other synonyms. He had a big, bright, toothy grin on his face.

To my left was the woman. Short in stature, she had black, shoulder blade-length hair flowing freely. Her silver eyes glimmered with the same joy the man's eyes had, along with a few tears falling from them. Her smile was not as wide as the tall, blue-eyed man's, but the happiness being projected from it was practically leaking.

I sighed in relief, and grinned in happiness. To be able to see them again after so long; the man for 150 years, while the woman for 30, I was ecstatically happy. And that was probably the understatement of the year. Or decade.

"Kaaaaaaiiii!~" the woman exclaimed, running up to me and finally tackling me to the ground with a tight hug. I immediately caught her in a hug of my own, making sure it was just as tight as her own's. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, I can see that," I chuckled, ruffling the woman's hair affectionately. "But jokes aside, I really missed you too, Summer."

"Hey, what about me?" the brown-haired man questioned.

"Nobody wants you!" Summer and I exclaimed.

The man comically crouched on the ground, hugging his knees close to his body whilst drawing non-existent circles on the floor, all the while murmuring things like, _"Nobody wants me..." _and _"I should just bury myself 10 feet under the ground so no one will have to look at me with pity..."_

The silver-eyed woman and I exchanged grins, and as fast as lightning, we tackled the man flat on his back.

"Kidding!~" Summer laughed, causing me and the man to do so as well. "Of course I missed you too, Will! But I still want to chop you up into cute, tiny, little William Arc-shaped pieces and feed you to a stray dog or something for just dying without warning. You were supposed to be immortal, and you died of sickness. I mean, really?"

"Speak for yourself, young lady." I butted in, "Dying because of blood loss and aura exhaustion? Do you want me to hang you upside down again or something?"

"Noooooooooo!~" Summer whined, using Will as a live meat shield to protect herself against my threat. "N-No, sir! I-I dun wanna!"

"Ahaha! Our little sister's just so cute!" the blue-eyed man laughed, practically glomping the woman. "Still though, for you to die just like that! I thought I drilled the basics of aura into that cute little head of yours."

"Both of you are guilty. Did you know I practically _destroyed_ an entire continent just to mourn for you dummies?" I told them, crossing my arms over my chest. "Seriously, I would've killed you two myself if you weren't already dead." I added.

The two of them chuckled nervously, scratching the back of theirs heads in unison, all the while nervous smiles graced their faces.

"Hehe~ Come on, partner, the past's in the past, right? Let's focus on the present!" William chuckled.

Summer followed enthusiastically, "Speaking of the present!" she began, "How are my baby girls, Kai? Are they doing fine so far?"

"Talented like you are. Still though, I can't believe you and Jin hooked up. I was actually banking for it, but still, that was a surprise. You practically hated each other's guts the last time I saw you together."

"Oh, right! Our baby sister's a mother now. I guess we can't call you 'baby sister' anymore, can we, Summer?"

The black-haired girl perked up, a thin tint of pink on her cheeks, "Well, you know I'll always be the Founding Four's baby sister..." she smiled.

"Can't say I didn't miss your moe-ness, Summer, because I did." I chuckled, ruffling the woman's hair playfully once more. "And you, old man," I pointedly looked at William, "Summer told her daughters the truth about us, but you didn't even tell your grandson who you were. When you and Summer get back, you'll get the beating of a life time, you hear?"

Silence.

_'Are you kiddin- Damn it, how are you even here?'_

"... By when Summer and I get back, did you mean what I think you mean...?"

"Well, I volunteered as prime tribute - hence why I'm here to make sure _you guys_ are here, and I _might _just die from the process - because, you know, two auras? Need to somehow balance them in order not to have internal conflict? - but yes, if what you're thinking is what I think you're thinking."

Summer's silver eyes widened at the revelation, "Then Oz, he..!"

"Figured it out, yeah. Didn't come off as that big of a surprise, really. I mean, he started working on it after Will died, and then you followed, and the man's never rested. Try not to laugh at him when you see his wrinkly face, alright?" I smirked playfully, tucking my hands into my pockets in nonchalance.

A comfortable silence fell about us as I let them sink the information in. I mean, even I had a hard time believing Ozpin when he told me he figured it out. That man certainly deserves his title:

The Silver Wizard of Remnant.

The man who discovered Dust for what it truly is, and paved the way for science, with some help from Qrow. The man who was once said had the capabilities to change the foundation of everything we know about. The omniscient super genius.

... Come to think of it, knowing him for ten centuries, I shouldn't have been surprised at all. Huh.

Suddenly, I was on my back once again, Summer having tackled me into a hug a second time. No sooner than that, I felt Will's non-existent weight on top of me, trying to get in on the hugging-action.

"M-My baby girls are gonna have their mommy back, Kai..," my silver-eyed, honorary-sister sobbed into my jacket, clinging on to me as tightly as possible, "I'll-I'll be able to brush my Yang's hair again.. And-And I can tell them stories before bed again..!"

"I don't think that last one will be necessary, Summer. They're too old for bedtime stories." Will chuckled knowingly whilst patting the woman's head, "So how about replacing that with something else?"

"Something that has to do with your husband, perhaps?" I added, smiling as well.

"... Jin.." the woman whispered, still clutching onto my shirt. A smile slowly formed on her lips, her cheeks turning red. Will and I openly laughed.

"Then I guess I'll be able to teach Jaune the secrets of the Arc bloodline and the family heirloom!" the oldest Arc exclaimed ecstatically, raising his fist over his head in a victory pose.

"Indeed you will, old man, indeed you will. And maybe I can finally introduce my immediate family to my girlfriend." I chuckled.

Silence.

_'... Damn it all.'_

"Excuse me, I think I heard wrong. Did you just say your 'girlfriend'?"

"Yes, I said girlfriend," I smiled.

They fell silent once again.

"Is it really _that _surprising that I got myself a girlfriend? I mean, I'm _at least _attractive, aren't I? Even just a little bit? It's not _impossible _for me to get a girlfriend, right? ... Right?"

"N-No, no, it's... not that, Kai," Summer stuttered, eyes still wide, "It's just... I've known you for about 200 years - the others, even longer - but we've never actually... you know... _thought _you were interested in women..." she carefully worded out, fiddling with her index fingers.

"... Please don't tell me you thought I was gay. If you tell me right now that you thought I was gay, I will fu-"

"No no no no! It's not that, K! We just... thought that you weren't interested in anything _romantic_, is all! Yeah, that-that's it!"

"... I swear to every fucking deity out there, if you so much as _think _of me the wrong way, I'll-"_  
><em>

Suddenly, I felt a pull from somewhere inside me - somewhere far inside me - like it was trying to tell me something. Giving it a few seconds, I sighed heavily as I understood.

"_He's _starting to feel the strain now, which pretty much translates to time out." I informed them, "I don't know exactly when we can talk like this again, but I'm sure it won't be long."

"D'awwww, you're leaving already?" Summer pouted dejectedly, fidgeting with her fingers in a very-Ruby-like way. _'One of these days, I'll start switching those two's names without noticing.' _"But you just got here!"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure I got here three hours ago."

"Yeah, pretty much." William confirmed, "But... How's _he _doing, anyway? Still too weak?" he added worriedly.

"Surprisingly, he can now last five minutes out without needing to sit down. It's a lot of progress considering last time, he can only last two." shrugging, I answered. "But before I go, the two of you will most likely get lonely without any company, so..."

With a snap of my fingers, two hand-sized (A/N: From the tip of your middle finger to your wrist.) chibi-like versions of the two appeared on my shoulder - in mini-Will's case - and my head - in mini-Summer's case.

"They're made of small fragments of your auras mixed with a smaller fragment of mine. They act like telephones; whatever Summer tells mini-Will, mini-Summer will tell Will, and vice versa. That way, the two of you can share even more outside information with each other, since Jaune doesn't always bring Crocea Mors with him every time and everywhere. Summer will go back to Ruby's cloak with mini-Will in tow, while mini-Summer goes with William in Crocea Mors. Pretty neat, huh?"

"And yet again, you never cease to amaze me, K." the hazel haired man chuckled into his hand, grinning like an idiot again.

"Thanks for the presents, brooooo~" Summer exclaimed whilst hugging mini-Will close to her like a plush toy.

Crossing my arms over my shoulders, I added, "Don't get used to that, though. Aura solidification takes a lot of concentrated aura to pull off, so once you get back, no more of that."

I felt another pull from inside me, making me realize that my time is about to run out. "Okay, guys. That's about it for today, _he's _getting pretty tired."

In close to no time, I was enveloping the two in a tight hug, burying my face in between them, trying to feel their non-existent warmth .

"I missed you guys," I whispered, "so much."

Almost instantly, the two hugged me back just as tight. Summer, being the smallest, shoved her head in the crook of my neck as she smiled, while William, being a few inches taller than me, rested his chin on my head as he grinned his patented toothy smile contently.

"We missed you so much as well, Kai." the two said in unison as I closed my eyes slowly .

And then there was light.

Bright, shinning, shimmering white light.

* * *

><p>And then there was darkness.<p>

Pitch black darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the now dimly-lit light the moon gave off as thick clouds covered it.

Checking my scroll, I took note that while it felt like I was with William and Summer for three hours, it had only taken as fast a blink of an eye, in reality.

_'Well, that does that.'_ I thought as I gathered the cloak and the weapons and headed back to the house.

**_Indeed that does._**An energetic, child-like voice of a man replied to me. I could tell that it was tired from the mild strain in his tone.

"It was nice to see them again, huh?"

**_No, it was awesome! I just can't believe that they're coming back! It's gonna be soooo cool!_**

"Well, unbelievable miracles aside, you weren't pushing yourself too much again, did you?"

And the voice denied any and all accusations of him pushing himself too much on anything. I sighed, rubbing my right eye under my glasses.

**_Okay, okay, I may have gotten a little overboard this time, but it won't happen again._**

"... Just be careful, okay? You saw me when I lost William and Summer. I won't be able to handle what would happen if I lose you as well."

**_I promise, I'll be really, super, mega, extra careful not to push myself too much next time, Kai. We won't leave each other, right?_**

"Whatever happens, we won't. We won't."

**_Then that's good._**The voice smiled.

"Now get to rest. You more than deserve it."

**_Okaaaaay~ Good night, Kai!_**

"Good night," I sighed tiredly through my nose as I felt the voice simmer down from within me. I looked up at the horizon, just as the sun was about to rise.

""A man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body," huh..." I remembered Blake summarize 'Of Light and Darkness,' thinking of rewriting said story.

Because Light and Darkness never fought over anything.

Without Light, there will never be Darkness.

And without Darkness, there will never be Light.

An immortal man with two souls.

Of Light, that is slowly dimming and dying out.

And of Darkness, trying to do whatever it can to prolong and strengthen the Light's brightness.

While both are the complete opposites; one is extremely weak, and the other is extremely strong,

And while both have completely different purposes; one being to be a light strong enough to cast the darkest shadow, and the other to be the darkest and strongest shadow in all of existence in order to protect its light,

They both have the same goals.

They both have the same ideals.

They both have the same drive.

They both have the same body.

They are but a single man, united as one.

"A man with two souls, each fighting for the safety and sake of each other, the ones they care for, and everybody else." I said out loud, unknowingly. I didn't notice the small smile on my face as I continued my way towards the house. "Maybe I'll wake them up at 6. And making them breakfast won't really hurt, I guess." I hummed.

**_-Chapter 10 End-_**

* * *

><p>(1) - So in my story, there is a small, forested area in Beacon's property that's just a little ways behind the dorm building. It's where Kaiser saw Jaune training in chapter 3. Also, it's not Grimm-infested for obvious reasons; one being that it's literally an extension of a school that teaches children how to destroy these creatures, and so on.<p>

I don't know what shit I'm spewing, honestly. Just buy it for now, for the sake of my sanity.

* * *

><p>And that's that. Now to explain why this took too long to release, yet is too short:<p>

Life.

A more elaborate and detailed explanation is school-related and other personal stuff, but the latter isn't that serious as anyone gives them credit for these days since my confession. Anyway!

I, for the past month, have been busy with college stuff: from lectures, to tests, to assignments, to projects, to research, you name it. Recently, though, I've not slept peacefully for the past week due to a major plate (A/N: Please refer to the Update chapter for the definition of the term "plate."), being a two-storey residential house, complete with everything (including a miniature model with actual lighting.) And that has yet to be finished. Too be truthfully honest, I haven't slept a wink for two day straight (Thank every known and unknown God out there for Redbull and Monster energy drinks), and I'm finally going to rest immediately after I post this.

Personal stuff like conquering my laziness, my fear of spiders, my apparent obsession with strawberries and the color red, my slowly rusting and diminishing guitar skills, my own readings (Either books or fanfics, really), and more stuff like that.

So please don't flame me too much, I have a reaaaaaally bad headache while typing this up just for you guys. And I feel like just collapsing on my bed right about now.

So let's finish this quick and let's get on to the reviews:

AndreiN00B: Thanks for giving this a shot and reviewing, then. It really means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter as well, even though it's so short.

Mae Rider: Then it's a great honor to be the author of the only story you comment on every chapter. Seriously, that means a lot. My childhood was completely fucked up as you may already know, so one way or another, I just got tired of everything and just went ape shit on anyone who're practically _begging _to be shat on. And I've never let anyone bully me, or anyone that's in my immediate area for that matter.

Thank you for commenting on that, I was actually torn between just sticking with canon and just leave Jaune for later since he'll have his own episodes (Jaundice and Forever Fall), but I just went 'fuck it' and did whatever the hell I wanted. Again.

Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading and reviewing again! Seriously, you have no idea how it means to me. Staying up a couple of hours more just to write for you guys after two days of no sleeping is totally worth it. Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay?

Kai Longrider: I still can't believe most people I tell that story to don't believe me, though. But seriously, I absolutely _loathe_ bullying in any form. As long as anyone gets the courage to stand up to their bullies, then they get my respect as well. That means you too, man! Way to go, you beast! Keep being awesome! And also, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed.

A yellow snowball: Heya! Thanks, as I said before, I did a lot of thinking for that chapter, and a lot of writing and rewriting. Asumi was just a teaser somewhat for future chapters, so you can just ignore her for now. I can, however, say that Sun will not be in her team, sadly. See, there's already Neptune and his other (supposed) team mates, and it'll be pretty hard for me to do anything with that. It _would've _been pretty fun, though.

Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. It'll be really hard for OC stories to progress now that more characters and character backgrounds have been released for volume 2. I'm really hoping for some of my favorites to be alright.

Thanks for your belief in me :) Really, that means a lot. I'll do my best as to not disappoint. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing again! Hope to see you again next time!

Guest (Deco): Thank you for that. I've been actually nervous about my style since no one's commented on it so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Hostis: Yep, this was one of the things that made me think. Sharp as always, thank every deity out there for bringing you here. I actually had the same observation, but since I was so pressed in time, I just went 'fuck it' and went with it. Really, I could've probably come up with something else, but I didn't want you guys waiting too long again. So in a nutshell, that was not entirely, but partially, my fault.

Well, I really don't like alcohol. And believe me, when I say I really don't like it, I mean I _**really**_ don't like it. The only alcohol I'm willing to drink is wine and champagne, really. I don't like anyone getting drunk, and I seriously don't like kids drinking that stuff, let alone getting drunk. Their pretty much 17 year olds, with one 15 year old. They're not legal yet, even though everyone else doesn't seem to give a flying fuck about it. Now, I'm gonna stop right here before I go off into another one of my 'I'll just watch the whole world burn including the human species from the moon' rants, because that will never end.

Ah, yes. Asumi seems to be a pretty popular topic now. Let me just be the first to say that no, she will not me as OP as any of the founding fathers, or even Summer, due to her lack of experience, but she more than makes up for it with her training and knowledge gained from years of being under the tutelage of Kaiser. I guess she's just about a notch higher than Glynda level, if I were to guess. Now then, in my story, every Asian descent character will be from the same country. Say Lie Ren being Japanese, Yang Xiao Long being Chinese, and Sun Wukong being Korean, they're all from the same place, yet they have different... cultures, I guess. I don't really know yet, my brain's a hot pile of mush right now. But I'm pretty sure my point has been understood.

I never really mentioned what age she looked like, but she's in her 21 year old form currently. Yes, that means she can control her aura's healing abilities to make her look young or old if she wanted to. Her limit is 14 years old as the lowest, and 21 as the highest (Yes, you need to have been able to pass a certain age in order to be able to look like that). And I never really said that Kaiser is the only person capable of a skill like that. Take Ozpin for example: he's about the same age as Kaiser, if not older by a year or two (or is he?), yet he still looks as if he was in his prime. Also, Summer. She became a host about 200 years ago (can't remember, head hurts), yet she managed to look like she was still young to her daughters and husband. So yeah, super aura healing has something to do with being a host, though I honestly haven't gotten to that part yet. I have a very vague idea what I'll be doing about it, though. So yeah.

Oh, and Asumi's students are about the same age as team RWBY. APPROXIMATELY the same age, meaning three 17 year olds and a 15/16 year old. No, I will not bastardize this fic by pairing OCs to the main characters. That's just low.

And yes, in the name of all the is holy, she is a yandere. I, for some weird reason, have a thing for yanderes. Probably because I, myself, am a psychotic sociopath, but there's just something there that I like.

And again, with her age. By the way, I used the term 'Pedophile' because it is the most widely known term for a grown man having romantic feelings for a woman clearly waaaaaay younger than him. In this case, Kaiser (1000 years old) and Asumi (21/22 years old). So pretty much, compared to Kaiser's age, Asumi is but a newborn baby.

Also, she will be short, yes, but will not be a fully pledged loli. My physical definition of loli is a cute young girl or older woman that's under five feet tall and can somehow kill a man with this thing called Moe and make you HHNNNNGGG. She has some of those traits, but it doesn't make her an actual loli in my book.

That would probably answer your questions. If some thing still don't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask me. I doubt you'll need to since it's you were talking about. Thank you for your insights! So so soooooo much!

Guest: Please refer to the "Update" chapter. Thanks for stopping by and giving this story a shot.

I'm going to bed.

Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Sorry it's so short, I need sleep.

Review and tell me what you think.

Thanksies.

_Word count: 2,990_

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	13. Update 2

**Kaze: Hey guys! I'm so, really, _very _sorry, but this isn't a chapter update. It's just me ranting.**

**BUT! You guys need to read this as well. For the sake of my sanity. Pls?**

**You're still here? Thank you! Now then, the very reason why I'm doing this again, even though I swore to myself never to, is because of some very troubling circumstance that I'm currently in:**

**THERE ARE TOO MANY GOD DAMN PMs!**

**There's a review button there for a reason, guys! _Please, _use that instead! If your questions needed immediate reply, like asking to be my beta reader or along those lines, then I'll immediately contact you guys for an answer. If it pertains to certain topics like; what will happen next chapter, who Kaiser really is, etcetera, then that can wait to be answered. Because seriously, guys. Professor Bloody Raven currently has 71 follows and 51 favorites. And only has 72 reviews at the moment I am writing this. With 71 followers and at 10 chapters, you'd have thought that there'd be a bit more reviews, but...**

**Guys, please. I'm not begging for reviews, but they _really will _help. Telling us writers what you thought of what you read and your input in what we can improve on helps us become better writers, which means better chapters for you guys.**

**I'm not complaining about the current review format that I'm getting. A simple 'good/great/awesome chapter' is good for me, but being a bit more elaborate about what makes it so good/great/awesome will certainly be better.**

**So please guys, use that lonely looking little review box right down there next time you have questions. I'll answer them regardless of what they are. And please be more elaborate on what you liked and what you didn't, what I can improve on and what I can still get better at, and what your suggestions are, of course.**

**So since we're already here, I'd like to use this opportunity to answer the more common questions I get from PMs. Here we go:**

**1.) _"Are you taking in a beta reader/Can I be your beta reader?" - _No. Why? Because I have no definite updating date. I update at my convenience, which may or may not be yours. My schedule is already as busy as busy can get, and I don't want to inconvenience anybody for that. Thank you for asking, though! Really, I mean it! If I had a good schedule, then I'll surely take you up on your offer, but since my circumstances are like this, well...**

**2.) "_What can I do to help/Is there any help I can give you?" - _YES. READ THE GOD DAMN AUTHOR NOTES! See, that's what I noticed. People ask things that have already been asked by someone else and have been answered by me, which is kinda sorta irritating, to be honest.**

**PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY, READ EVERYTHING THAT I WRITE D':**

**Also, if help is what you're offering, then reviews, inputs, and suggestions are the best currently. I want to be a better writer, and to do that, I need to know what I can improve on to better myself.**

**And to those that have done exactly that (You guys know who you are [MaeRide, Hostis, and A yellow snowball]!), THANK YOU A BUNCH!**

**3.) "_Kaiser is too powerful. He's even stronger than Ozpin and Qrow! And Jaune's 'grandfather', too." - _I laughed at this so hard, I _literally _fell off of my chair. I mean, really, guys? I told you to read my notes! They're in the beginning and the end of the chapter for your convenience!**

**As I've repeatedly said before, yes. Kaiser is OP. So much that he's pretty much God-like. Hell, even I'm surprised that he turned out that way. But let's get something straight right here: Kaiser is _NOT _the strongest of the Founding Four. Hell, he isn't even their team leader. At most, there's a power struggle between him and William for the 3rd place, and so far, Kaiser is winning, but only because of his talents and skills.**

**So please. Don't come to conclusions _just _yet. I'm only getting started.**

**If you don't believe me, please turn to chapter 8, where Kaiser explains how Summer died, and briefly showed a _portion _of Ozpin's skills.**

**3.) _"How can/Why does Kaiser have two souls?" - _That will be answered in due time. But hey, at least the mystery of Kaiser having two sets of aura's been solved.  
><strong>

**If you don't understand, here's a brief explanation: See, as the show dictates, Aura is the manifestation of the Soul. So having two sets of aura is pretty much impossible, unless of course you have two souls. Why/How Kaiser has two souls will be answered, don't worry. Just not now.**

**Also, it has been hinted that Semblance is tightly connected to Aura. So having two semblances will be reasonably, right?**

**Nope.**

**Kaiser's too OP already. Two separate semblances is overkill.**

**So I'll just give him one, super OP semblance that will most likely get me shat on by you guys. Ahuehueuhe.**

**4.) "_How are you going to bring Will and Summer back to life?" - _See, I have been freakin' waiting to answer this question for a long, loooooong time now. But it turns out that Rooster Teeth (THANK YOU MONTY, MILES, AND KERRY!) answered things for me.**

**See, we _think _we know everything about Dust. But truth is, we don't. We don't know shit about Dust. All we know is that it's the forces of nature and whatnot. But _what else, _really?**

**Let's look at it this way: leave Ozpin, the man who _discovered _Dust, with a few hundred years alone with it, and he's bound to discover its secrets, right?**

**But yes, resurrection _does _have a hefty price to pay. But that has already been taken into account and cared for.**

**And of course, 5.) _"Update!/Next chapter, please!/Where's the next chapter?/etc." _- Calm. the fuck. down. It's really, _really _hard to be an architecture student, guys. I hardly have any time to sleep, let alone right something. Yes, I manage to squeeze in some writing whilst eating or taking a break (sometimes, I read up on other fan fics for research and whatnot), but it's not really fast enough. That, and add my expectations of what a good chapter is, along with the ever-dreaded writer's block, progress is really slow. I'm currently writing Chapter 11 - v3.0, and things are looking awesome so far, so I think this is what you guys are getting. After next chapter, we're getting back to canon, so please, give me a little more time. I promise to make it up to you by writing this on longer than the last chapter, so please.**

**And that's about it.**

**Thank you, everyone who actually stayed and kept reading. That really means a lot to me. And I hope you understand my current position. It's really hard being me right now.**

**Like, I'm treading the fine, paper thin line between socially-insane and bat-shit, homicidal-psychopath, stab-crazy, sadistic-insane. I find myself saying things that creep out some of my friends. For example, "I wanna slit someone's throat and bathe in their warm blood to relax my aching muscles." or, "I'll fucking rip someone apart and use their ribcage as body armor and their skull as a helmet if I don't fucking get what I want in 5 seconds." That kind of shit. It seems I'm going for another visit to my therapist.**

**So, yeah. Thank you so much for your support, guys! I wish all of you will follow through with these. For my sanity, pls.**

**One final thing, though.**

**CONGRATS TO US FOR HITTING 11, 878 VIEWS! Thank you so much, guys! You're freaking awesome, all of you!**

**- Kuro kaze no aka kira**


	14. Chapter 11

Kaze: I'm actually quite surprised that a lot of people have been waiting for this. The idea that was conceived by my insane head whilst I was taking a shower? Popular?

Anyways, I'm really sorry for (those of you) who I've made wait. You know about my depression problem, right? Well, I'm still taking 'professional help' (my girlfriend [she exists!] refuses to call it therapy even though I want to because it totally makes me sound like a madman. Maybe then, I'll be one of the 'cool kids'...), and Mr. Asis, my therapist, suggested for me to take things easy because I was getting unusually stressed at an unusual pace. So I did, and now here we are. I would really like to tell all of you what I did during my 2-3 month hiatus, because it was surprisingly fun, so if you're interested, the details are at the A/N below!

But before we go on, some of you may already know or have noticed(*ehem*A yellow snowball*ehem*), but I have posted a one-shot about a week ago (cue Vine-thingy here) and a lot of people surprisingly loved it. It's a White Knight (as I'd like to call it) or JaunexWeiss pairing entitled **Whole**, and a lot of hardcore Arkos or other shippers have converted since reading it, if what they told me was true. So if you have a bit of time, would you kindly take a peek at it? And if you have anything to say, review as well! And just between you guys and I, a sequel is in production, so watch out!

That was my first self-promotion. I should feel ashamed that I stooped that low, but I'm not. I need more sessions.

Thanks for being patient, guys! And again, I'm really sorry about the long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Under the Wings of a Raven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lower! Let your chest and nose touch the floor! Keep your back and legs straight! Keep your head parallel to your body!"<p>

"Uncle Kai, you demon! So this is why you told us girls to bind our chests and asked me to keep mine extra tight!" Yang exclaimed as she, along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, performed the standard pushups.

It was 7 in the morning when I woke the teens up, asked them to freshen up a bit, get dressed for training, and come to the training room basement. 7:30 when they arrived, and I asked them to do some basic stretches. Immediately after, as an endurance test of sorts, I asked them to do perfect form pushups.

Just that. Pushups.

Now, some, more like a majority, of my former students have questioned me: "Professor? Just pushups, really?"

Yes. Just pushups.

Just 300 consecutive, perfect form pushups where if I catch your form shift even just a little, you will have to start over from the top.

Easy, right?

Apparently, none of my students, former nor current, thought so.

"Professor Arcs!" Weiss looked close to tears as she struggled to maintain her form, arms and legs shaking visibly. "This is torture! Complete and utterly evil torture!"

"Take deep breaths, Weiss! Take your time, this isn't a race. This isn't something you can do all of a sudden, either. Besides, you've only had to start over once. It isn't that bad."

"I can't feel my arms! Again!" Ruby complained, arms and legs shaking as much as her partner's.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. You and Weiss haven't even passed the 30th mark yet. Don't give up so easily. Look, even your sister and Blake are past the 50th mark."

"Well, _sorry _if we're not as good as _Mr. Natural Blond _over there!" the heiress shrieked, jerking her head towards Jaune.

Said Natural blond continued on with his set, currently in the 200th mark, going into 300. Suddenly, he stopped and looked over at Weiss. "I'm sorry, did you say something Weiss? I didn't hear you over the sound of _"three hundred",_" he did a pushup, "going in my head, could you repeat that?"

'_Okay. At least now I know the individuals who aren't morning people in this house. Didn't expect Jaune, though... Maybe it was the food or the wine last night.'_

'_Other than that, that was a perfectly executed burn in favor of Mr. Arc. That's a definite plus factor, I like sassy students."_

"Great job, Jaune." I said, walking over to where the young blond swordsman was lying on the floor face down. "You figured out something that I left out on purpose and used it to your advantage. Go ahead and drink up, you deserve it."

"Yeah, well…" the teen began, standing up with some difficulty and taking the bottle of water I offered him. "I was just really tired and sleepy and thought, 'Screw it,' but thanks anyways, Uncle K." he grinned before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Well, like I always say: there is a _very _fine line between resourcefulness and laziness. So welcome to the club, I guess." I chuckled.

"I'm done with my set as well, professor." Ren chimed in from right next to us in a similar position his team leader was a minute ago.

"Alright, great job, Ren." I guess I should be careful from now on, especially in regards to you two. Your 'resourcefulness'," I quoted the word whilst saying it, "is going to get in the way of your training. Can't have that now, can we?"  
>"Yes, sir." said two boys agreed in unison, albeit one's tone was cheery and the other one was tired.<p>

"I can't take it anymore!" someone whimpered. When I turned around, I saw Nora sprawled on the ground, face down and panting.

"No more!" Ruby followed, flopping down like Nora.

"You guys can't do anymore?" I frowned lightly.

"It's too hard, Uncle K!" the youngest of the teens cried out. You can practically see her tears spill from her eyes like a waterfall.

Looking around to check on the others, I notice that all of them were pushing themselves over their limits already. Pyrrha was just about to pass 90 pushups, Blake and Yang were almost at 70, Nora, before her arms gave out, had been at 50, and Weiss and Ruby were at 40.

All in all, not bad for civilians.

'_They're not civilians, though…'_

I sighed in defeat. Can't have my cute students tired so early in the morning, after all. And it seems that I've overestimated Nora and Ruby.

Nora was surprisingly strong for her build, and Ruby was fast, so I thought that the two would be stamina houses. But it seems that they were only using their auras to amplify their abilities, as I've expected.

"Alright. Take a break, everyone." I sighed once more, resulting in the relieved and grateful yelps of my students.

I took several bottles of water from the cooler beside me and had Jaune and Ren help me pass them over to the girls, which took generous gulps after they were handed theirs.

"I don't know what's in this water, professor, but it's really revitalizing!" Pyrrha sighed, stretching her arms and back before placing the cold bottle on her temple.

"Yeah, it's kinda like an energy drink. Only the results are instant!" Yang agreed, lying down on the ground once more, limbs spread apart.

'_That's because they kinda are. He he he…'_

The 'super-secret-special water', or S₃W as my brothers and I, along with Summer after we let her in on the secret, call it, existed through the hard work of Ozpin when he was researching a drink that will quickly energize an individual, as well as replenish their aura, while still being refreshing and thirst-quenching, and _not _taste disgusting.

There are no hindering side effects, but too much consumption will cause the individual to tire quickly and become sleepy.

'_We're burning through our stock really fast, though… I guess I gotta go to Oz later for a refill.'_

"Okay. So while you guys are resting, let's do a review." I started, earning everyone's attention once more. "I've gotta admit, I not exactly happy with the results. And that goes double to the two that finished."

"But professor… We finished, didn't we?" Ren frowned, apparently not please with what I said.

"Yeah, doesn't that mean anything, Uncle Kai?" Yang chimed in wonder.

"And you _did _say that it was fine that we used our aura, didn't you?" Jaune questioned, also confused of what they did wrong.

"What?! You cheaters! So that's why you two finished so fast!" Nora exclaimed.

"And that's exactly why I'm not happy, Jaune." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Seeing their startled looks, I continued. "See, this exercise was meant to test your natural endurance. Not your _augmented _endurance. Yes, you did finish, but the fact that you used your aura to give yourselves a boost still remains. I didn't forbid the usage of it simply because I wanted to know if you kids can find that loophole, and you did, which makes me very pleased to know that you guys can be attentive.

"What I'm not happy about is the fact that even though you boys used your aura, you still ended up exhausted. That means that none of you kids will survive the training I was planning to put you on. Remember that aura drastically boosts the user's physical and mental capabilities. Tiring after just a mere 300 pushups isn't good for a huntsman, in fact, it's terrible for a hunter.

"Some missions, like extermination missions and guarding missions, can take days, sometimes even weeks, to complete, and a few of those missions utilize rest rotations – some don't even take breaks. Tiring out in the middle of a fight can prove fatal in any given situation."

As I was giving out my lecture, some of my students bowed their heads in shame, while the rest – namely Jaune, Ren, Blake, and surprisingly Yang – kept their heads up and nodded in understanding.

"Now, I know what most of you are thinking right now, so just let me be the first to say that you're wrong." I continued, "Yes, I am not happy. But neither am I disappointed. Even though I come to you as disappointed, believe me when I say that I'm not. And I understand that I might've gone too far with what I said, and I'm sorry for that, but in my defense, you guys showed so much promise in the Emerald Forest that I immediately thought that you would pass through this like a breeze. But now I understand that most of what you showed me was due to adrenalin, thus showing you potential instead.

"And that's fine." I smiled, "I've seen what you guys are capable of, and I'll make sure that by the end of this semester, you'll be able to do so much more than what you guys did during initiation." I grinned at them, and in turn, they smiled back.

"Okay! And with that, I'm going to stop saying sappy things for the rest of the day. Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

><p>"Uncle K., will you marry me?" Ruby chewed, mouth still full will delicious bacon pancakes drowned in strawberry syrup.<p>

… I, as well as my girlfriend – who exists, thank you very much! – have a thing for strawberries.

Food of the Gods right there.

Right before bacon pancakes, of course.

"You're too late, Ruby. I'm already taken." I replied jokingly, already finished with my stack and now proceeded to down my glass of strawberry milk – drink of the Gods.

I had the teens take a shower to freshen up before breakfast, while I was cooking. Now dressed in their casual – or combat, I guess – clothes, we were once again around the dining table.

"I demand another!" Nora exclaimed. Her plate, which was cleared of its second stand of pancakes, was raised up above her head as if she was about to throw it on the groun–

"Nora, what did I tell you about throwing things on the ground whenever you want something?" Ren asked calmly, slowly savoring his meal.

"That it's bad and I shouldn't do it, sorry…" the orange head deflated, putting her plate down on the table once more.

'… _Huh.'_

"But really, professor, this meal is wonderful! Who knew that simple bacon pancakes would taste this lovely just by adding strawberry syrup?" Pyrrha chirped happily.

'_Take that back, heathen! May the Gods punish you and burn your soul in the fiery pits of the deepest parts of hell!'_

"Hey, take that back! Don't underestimate the greatness that is strawberries – food of the Gods, bow down before its mouth-watering goodness!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her fellow redhead.

"May the Gods bless you and your soul, Ruby Rose, and may they reward you generously with the greatest gift in all of existence: strawberries…"

...

"Could you repeat that, prof–"

"Anyways! Any leads on who your other great-great-granduncles may be, Jaune?"

…

"Uhm… No, not yet. Grandpa said that I was close to one that's not you, but I can't find who it is." the blue-eyed blond replied hesitantly. "It can't be Ren, since he's my teammate and I somewhat know the apex of his abilities from our quick spar yesterday. And it certainly can't be anyone of the girls, since I'm looking for uncles and not aunts, right?"

"That's right. With the exception of Summer, Jaune William Arc I, Oscar Diggs, Qrowler Blanc, and I are all males. And since Will has already given you a hint, I supposed it's only fair if I gave you one as well." I told the boy before taking a sip of my drink.

"Wait, how can you talk to your great-great-grandfather, Jaune?" Pyrrha interjected whilst resting her elbows on the table and entwining her fingers together, curiosity evident in her eyes.

Jaune paused for a second, unsure how to answer. "Uh… I don't actually know "how", Pyrrha. He just visits me in my dreams somehow."

"Maybe it's a founding father thing. Is it though, Uncle K.?" Yang coined in.

"No. The origin and the extent of our circumstances is still a mystery even _we _cannot solve. However, I may have an idea as to how Will can communicate with Jaune."

"Well, this is starting to get interesting." Weiss joined, her and Jaune's 'cold war' as Yang called it – pun intended – apparently at a pause till breakfast. "What do you think is causing this, professor?"

"You guys might not know about this, since this is really advanced stuff that you will not be learning until your third year, but I think the Remnant Aura Theory is responsible for this." I said, earning several confused stares from my students, as I've expected.

"The Remnant Aura Theory?" Ruby questioned, placing her index fingers on her temples while swaying side to side.

'_Ah, yes… The universal way of how a kawaii being show that they're thinking very deeply. Also, hnnggg….!'_

"I think I've read about that somewhere." Blake spoke, "A book on aura theories, if I remember correctly."

"Ooooh, aura theories!" piped Nora standing up suddenly, dragging Ren's arm with her and unbalancing the boy. "Renny know _all _there is to know about aura and its theories! It's his specialty, after all!" she huffed proudly.

"I don't really know everything that concerns aura, but I do know the Remnant Aura Theory." said magenta-eyed boy sighed as he pulled Nora back to her seat, sitting straight himself. "The theory states that when an object is used as a conduit for aura, residues of said aura remain inside that object for some period of time." he recited.

"Very good, Ren. It's good to know that you know where your strengths lie and that you keep working on improving it, yet you don't just focus on that subject, but also work on your weaknesses. That's a good, commendable trait." I praised, smiling at the boy before I drank a bit more milk from my glass.

"Thank you, sir. But I still don't understand what that has to do with this phenomenon." the green-clad boy admitted, and the confused gaze of everyone supported the confession.

"That's simple. The answer lies within Crocea Mors." their heads tilted to the right in unison as if they've practiced numerous times to perfection, causing me to chuckle lightly before I continued. "Before I explain anymore of that, tell me: what is Aura?"

"That's easy. Aura is the manifestation of the soul." Pyrrha answered.

"Correct. Now, tell me: what is the Soul, then?" I smiled.

The teens' eyes widened, all of them clearly startled by the question.

"Uhm… I-I don't know…" Ruby stuttered.

"None of us know, actually. That's… it's not taught in any of the academies, or in any book for that matter." Weiss consoled.

"The soul is the manifestation of a being's being – it's very existence." a certain blond boy answered, causing his peers to look at him in surprise as I smiled at him. Noticing the attention on him, she began scratching the back on his neck. He added, "W-Well, that's what grandpa told me, anyway. He he…" he chuckled nervously.

"And he told you right." still smiling, I continued. "The soul is the manifestation of one's being. That's what we, William in particular, discovered, which in turn led to the discovery of aura. We'll get to how he came to that some other time.

"Back to the topic at hand, Crocea Mors was created about 900 years ago, give or take, by the man known to the world as the Grimm Reaper.

A gasp, a screech made by a chair being pulled back suddenly, and a surprised "Whoa!" from Jaune later, and everyone on the table found their gazes on a certain red-hooded young girl fighting Jaune's limbs just to hold said sword and shield in her own hands.

"What the heck, Ruby?!" Jaune exclaimed, still trying to fight off his co-leader.

"Just a few seconds, Jaune! Let me hold them! Please, I've always dreamt of holding even just a _part _of _his _creations! Please, Jaune! Please, please, please!" pleaded the girl.

"… Which was then used by William in his glory days as the White Knight of Remnant, which lasted about 700 years of so." I continued, not even bothering to hide the grin that formed on my face when my red-cloaked charge pushed on with renewed vigor.

"Jaune, please!"'s and "Ruby, no!"'s filled the dining area, accompanied by chuckles and giggles.

"What is up with you, woman?!"

"A few seconds, Jaune! Just give me a few seconds!"

"Ah, that was good…" managing to calm myself, I continued. "Anyway, since it appears that you know him, why don't you tell us who the Grimm Reaper is, Ruby?"

"He's only the greatest blacksmith to ever live!" my youngest charge answered, "In addition to that, he's also the greatest inventor in all of existence, period! He invented the mecha-shifting technology that we _still _use in our weapons to this day! He left notes and instructions on how to build guns and other projectiles, and combine them with melee weapons which was discovered a good 200 years after the idea was brought up! Heck, the idea of the scrolls we use right now was his, but he couldn't build it during his time because he lacked the technology he needed to even start! Cars! Motorcycles! Bullheads! Choppers! Computers! Before anyone even thought of the idea of it, it was already written down hundreds of years ago!" Ruby explained, finally snapping out of her weapon whack and getting off of Jaune, much to the blond boy's relief.

"Oh yeah, mom did mention him a couple of times." Yang commented. "But not to that extent. How did you find that much out?"

"Oh, well… When I asked Uncle Qrow who invented the mecha-shifting technology, he told me _all _about the Grimm Reaper! Actually, it's because of him that I have Crescent Rose – his weapon was a scythe as well!"

'_Well… At least he told her the truth, even though he did so in the most annoying way possible…'_

"We're getting sidetracked again." I chuckled, getting the teen's attention once more. "Anyway, William never let go of Crocea Mors – the only time he did was when he took baths and when he went to sleep. For 700 years, he's used that sword and that shield in battle – you could even say that they were a part of him.

"He's used those weapons in every battle he has been in till the day he passed away roughly 150 years ago. It's safe to say that Crocea Mors is charged with his aura, and in turn, his soul, and in turn, his existence.

"What makes it possible for William and Jaune to talk is the second law of the Remnant Aura Theory, which states that when and individual sires or gives birth to a child, a part of his and his partner's aura gets mixed with the child's natural aura.

"So in a way, you, all of you," I paused, glancing at each teen around the table, "carry the existence of your forefathers and foremothers with you." I smiled, "By existing, right here in this room, right now at this exact time," I noticed that most of the kids' eyes glimmered and glossed, letting me know that they've figured out what I was getting at as I paused again, "you are proving to the whole world that your parents, your grandparents, your great-grandparents, and so on, existed.

"They exist within you. You are proof that they exist." I finished, noting Ruby, Nora, and unsurprisingly Blake, shedding a few tears whilst a smile adorned their faces. The rest either comforted their seatmates, in Yang's and Ren's cases, or just settled for a small smile.

"Now as for the communication part…" I began again, once more earning my student's attention. "Since Crocea Mors is stuffed with William Arc's aura, it must've tapped into the remnant part that was within Jaune, thus establishing a connection with him." I paused, "… Probably." Ending it with a light chuckle, I collected the plates on the table, promising to get Nora and Ruby another stack, with the help of Pyrrha and Yang.

"Oh, and Jaune? You're looking for The Wizard. Just look for silver hair and ask him what he feels about the color green. You'll know it's him." I chuckled again as I heard a certain heiress squeak at the information. "You break's till 11 am! After that, meet me at the lecture room. We'll discuss what you've learned from your other professors so far and I'll help you with your assignments and with whatever you didn't understand, as well as some other useful trivia that'll help you someday concerning the subject." I announced as I made my to the kitchen, followed by my blond and redhead students.

* * *

><p>"Tell the others to come to my office when you get back to them. Absolutely do <em>not<em> tell Ruby and Nora – I'm charging you two to keep them busy. There's a gaming console set up at the entertainment room. The games are in the cabinets, and the movies are right next to them. Do whatever you can to keep them occupied and away from my office. After I explain to the other, I'll tell them to call you over."

**_-Chapter 11 END-_**

* * *

><p>What is the seemingly eerily dark thing that Kaiser going to tell the teams, sans Ruby and Nora? What is up with the tension? What is going to happen next chapter? You're going to have to tune in next time to find out!<p>

Well... unless you're incredibly perceptive like Hostis, who will probably figure it out, then you're going to have to wait.

Before I forget, **Under the Wings of a Raven **is going to be a three-part chapter, because of a few things:

One, I've found out that writing in first person is becoming really hard for me. Kaiser and I are not the same person. We do not share the same views in life. We do not have the same personalities. I am not nearly as badass as him. He is not nearly as... real, I guess... as me. So when I start to write him, I can't help but feel that out personalities mix – like, when I want Kaiser to do something like this, I end up writing him doing something completely different because that is what I would do in that given situation. It's really hard.

Two, I'm getting _waaaaaay _too used to writing in first person, that I can't really properly write in third person, which is the way I would _really _like to write, anymore. I want to write in third person again!

And three, because I was thinking that it would be pretty cool. Yeah...

Anyway, this chapter would be the Day part. Next chapter would be the Afternoon part, and after that is the Night part. Part 2 is still in the works, but I have a solid direction of where it's going. I'm also planning on making it at least 5k words, so that would hopefully happen.

To those kind souls that was wondering what I've been doing the past few months, well... I've been doing a whole bunch of things. I got to enjoy myself on weekends, got to re-play Assassin's Creed II (I've been planning to re-play the Ezio Chronicles for a long time, really. I just haven't found the time to do it.), I've read a bunch of new fics (I've found this writer called **GodEmperorPenguin** and he has a lot of... interesting fics. My favorites are the JaunexWeiss ones. His editor, **Narutochaos22**-senpai, is working on a fic right now entitled **Inch** if you guys haven't heard about it. It's really cool, you should check it out. Also, **The hotdog** **man**-senpaihas this awesome fic called **Hero of the Everyman**, which is also a JaunexWeiss fic, but it surprisingly works really well. There are a lot more out there that I haven't mentioned yet because the list is really long, but they're all good!), and read some manga, and watched some anime, and a whole lot more!

But most of the time, I just hang out with my girlfriend (she exists!) and our baby girl. Well... she's not _really_ my daughter, she's not even my girlfriend's daughter, we just usually babysit her (she's 6, turning 7). And then, one thing led to another, and now she has two sets of parents.

By the way, to those who are wondering, yes. My girlfriend (she freaking exists damn it!) is yandere. ... Close to that, anyway, she's really possessive. Me likey possessive.

So now that my nonsensical blabbering is done, let's get on with the reviews!

enigma95: ... Probably, mate. We'll see.

A yellow snowball: What do you mean, too many-... Oh. Oh! Ohhhhh! Aheuahueueauhaueh, you scoundrel, you! Anyways, I've been doing fine so far. Haven't murdered anyone yet, so that's definitely good news. And unfortunately, I don't play much android games, so I know bat-shit about what you're talking about, mate xD Thanks for waiting so patiently, friend! Really really means a lot to me! Tell me what you thought of this as well, alright?

Hostis: Yeah, Kaiser's in third place... in terms of unaugmented strength and skill, that is.

Everyone has a specific set of skills, and each individual is better at something than someone else. In terms of dust usage, Ozpin is certainly the best among the Founding Four. In terms of weapon usage, Qrow, which is what I meant in that update. In terms of aura usage, William is obviously the best.

But if they all fought without holding anything back? With all of their strength? With the intent to kill? Kaiser is the strongest if that was the case.

And when I said that he's not their team leader, I meant he doesn't act like it. Thinking is Ozpin's job, really, he makes the shots. Kaiser's only team leader in name, but Ozpin is the brains of the group. But it doesn't mean that the Bloody Raven doesn't lead them. It's confusing like that, really.

I have a whole lot of plans regarding this fic, and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Maybe pause, or something, I don't know, but definitely not stop. My head constantly makes up a lot of ideas for this story, and it's been driving me insane in my break that I constantly needed to write something at the worst time possible, and it's been amazing and horrible at the same time because I want to write _this _scene now, but I haven't even written _that _scene yet, which comes after _this _scene, and stuff like that. Really, being a writer is such a pleasure and pain at the same time.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I hope you haven't left and forgotten about me due to my long hiatus, because that would really suck. Your reviews mean a lot to me, because they point out a lot of things and teach me even more. I hope you review on this chapter as well, because I've definitely missed that!

Guest (InSomnoAbsentia): Hello back to you, friend! Thank you for giving this story a chance, and I'm really happy to know that this has become one of your favorites! I hope you stick around for more! In regards to a few conflicts being resolved, I tend to do that a lot to keep my readers in the know, while at the same time, blind siding them with even more questions to keep them tuning in. I am, what you say, very sneaky sneak. A sociopathic puppet master high on pain killers and stuff like that. Again, I'm hoping you stay tuned in for more!

AnAustralianGamer: Yeah, I'm an architecture student. It's not a big deal really, I suck at planning. Like... I _really _suck at planning. Most of the time, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, so we're not too different, you and I. Also, yes. Writer's block is the enemy of all writers. Thanks for reading!

idomo3912: Thanks for stopping by! It's really good that you're enjoying things so far, I'm really happy about that. Also, the messed up past thing happened a long time ago already, so I've moved on from that. Besides, I've got people who care around me now, so it's not a big deal anymore. Again, thank you so much for reading! Hope you'll be back!

Guest (nekoneko): I also hate it when a story gets dropped all of a sudden, which is why I won't do that! Thanks for reading!

Cebu3000: I'm happy that you think it's great, and I will definitely keep working! Thanks a lot for stopping by! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

great fan of sayu mayu project: No, it's not called the First Tsurugi. The First Tsurugi, at most, is the main blade. A tsurugi is a type of japanese sword of something like that, I'm not really sure. What I _am _sure of is that Takayuki Takaya, Advent Children's creative designer, said that every individual blade on the fusion sword did not have a name. The final combined sword was mistakenly named First Tsurugi by Tetsuya Nomura when what he meant originally was the base/main sword. It's not even supposed to be called the First Tsurugi, it's supposed to be First Ken.

I really get irked by people who think that they know something better when they haven't even researched in it. I'm a FFVII fan, and though not a big one, I know my shit. I can literally recite the entirety of Loveless.

But still, thank you for stopping by.

queen angela: Here it is, hope you enjoyed it!

Guest (k wolf): He's definitely scary, but I always end up writing him as a pansy. Thanks for reading!

Guest (tH1s): I hope you keep getting interested, then. Thanks for giving this story a chance!

Mae Ride: Here I am! Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been doing a lot of things. No major problems though, maybe I'm getting a cold of something, but nothing really major. And the PM thing has calmed down a little, so I haven't been on the verge of getting an aneurysm for a while. Thank you so much for patiently waiting, Mae, it really means a lot to me. And for worrying about me, of course! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think, okay?

And that's it. Sorry if the actual chapter is a bit short again, I just really find it hard to write in first person so I wanted to end it quickly. Next chapter will be a bit more longer, promise!

With that, I'm going to bed.

Tell me what you think by reviewing, okay? I'll love you for that!

_Word count: 3,603_

**_Also, if no one noticed it yet, it's this story's 1 year anniversary. Yes, that is a thing. Woohoo. It's sad that the anniversary chapter is pretty short and disappointing, though._**

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	15. Intermission

**Kaze: So. Monty has passed away. You know, when I found out that he was in critical care, I did not fucking bat an eye, thinking "Dude. That's the guy who created Haloid and Dead Fantasy _even before _he got Rooster Teeth's backing. He's the guy who works day and night, never bothering to sleep because REST IS FOR THE DEAD! Critical care? Psh! If that was edible, he probably eats it for breakfast."**

**And then he passed away the very next day. Just so you guys know, I found out just when I woke up and checked my FanFic feeds. (A LOT of people are updating their fics, even though most of them are considered to be dead and/or complete, just saying that Monty Oum has passed away. Like... I had 7 or 8 stories that I follow saying the same thing.) So I spent today looking and acting like a zombie. Seriously.**

**And then I came back to FanFic and saw a bunch of Tributes and Dedication fics for Monty. And then I thought "Wow. All these people, just because of one person." And then I remembered about the fund raiser for Monty's operation, and though "Wow... I've lost my faith in humanity since I was 16. And now that I'm seeing this... maybe not everybody is that bad after all."**

**Now I know what you guys are thinking: This is the same thing as those Tributes and Dedication fics. No, it is not. I am not dedicating this fic/chapter to Monty Oum. This is not a tribute to him. I did not create this as a memorial to that man.**

**I merely wrote this because this is the only thing I can do.**

**But don't misunderstand me. My entire heart goes out to Monty's family, Rooster Teeth, and the entire RT Community. ... Now let me just find where the damn thing is, last time I checked, it was in the drawer... Or was it in my back pocket..?**

**So without further ado, please enjoy. Review if you have something to say. Favorite if you liked it.**

Prompt: Monty Oum has passed away. This is my answer to his infamous question.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any of its characters, nor anything that has anything to do with it. It belongs to the late Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and all of its creators. I merely own my OC and anything that does not have any relevance to the original story/show so far.

Warning: This will both be posted as a chapter for my ongoing fic, **_Professor Bloody Raven_**, and as a one-shot, because I'm an asshole like that. If you wanna know more about my OC in this universe, please do check out the fic. And now that my shameless self-advertising is done, read on!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intermission: Mourning someone we don't knowCan you match my resolve?_**

* * *

><p>"Uncle K.?"<p>

I opened my eyes, turned around and saw all of my students standing behind me, shooting me questioning looks. I don't doubt I look pretty weird right now, seeing as what I'm doing _is _pretty weird.

I was once again on the clearing behind the house, where the conveniently-placed altar-looking rock in the middle was. I was kneeling in front of it, sitting on my feet and legs with my back straight, hands open and fingers connected, and my palms against each other in front of my chest, in a prayer position. On the altar was a small, palm-sized circular container filled with ashes I made by burning scattered leaves and twigs in the clearing, with a few small pebbles. Sticking out of the container was a single incense, lit and smoking.

I smiled at them and beckoned them to come closer. When I did, I turned back to the altar and closed my eyes once more. "I'm mourning." I told them with a small, sad smile on my face.

Feeling their alarm, I opened one eye to peek at them and let out a quiet snort after seeing their awkward, deer-caught-in-headlights looks.

Confirming my feeling, Weiss stuttered, "W-We're really sorry for disturbing you then, professor! We-We'll leave now to give you some priva– "

"No, no, it's quite fine for you all to stay." I cut her off, small smile still on my face; eyes still closed, and form never faulting. "In fact, why don't you mourn with me?" I asked.

With some hesitation, and some motivation from the leader of team RWBY (_"Come on, guys! We can't just leave Uncle K. to grieve the loss of someone by himself! That'll just be wrong!"), _both teams decided to stay.

Donning similar poises as me, silence fell over us as we lament the man who has passed away.

"… Uh… Uncle Kaiser?"

And of course, Yang takes that silence's head and knees it in the face.

"Yes, Yang?"

"This is a pretty late question, but… who are we mourning?"

Silence, once again.

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it Yang, we didn't actually ask yet."

"This is quite peculiar… For Yang to have been the first to realize such a thing… I must be getting losing my edge…"

"It does seem pretty demeaning that Yang beat us in regards to that…"

"Oi, oi…"

I chuckled, shoulders bouncing up and down in delight. Ah, my lovely, wonderful students…

I answered them with the same small sad smile, "We're mourning a hero."

What I've said raked mixed reactions from the teens, but the surprise was there, nonetheless.

"W-What?! What happened?!"

"Is it one of the Founding Four, professor?"

"Please tell me The Wizard isn't gone! I still want to meet him! I want to learn from him!"

"No, no , no! It can't be!"

"Tell me it's not The Grimm Reaper, Uncle K.! Please tell me it's not!"

"He's not one of the Founding Fathers, kids. No need to worry about that." I confirmed, getting back to my previous poise, and closing my eyes once more. "… But it's someone much more important."

At that, the teens quieted down once more, and though my eyes were not open, I can feel their gazes lingering on my form.

"Someone more important than the Founding Fathers, Uncle Kai?" Jaune asked, thoroughly confused and curious as to who might actually be more important than the first huntsmen of Remnant.

"That's right. Someone much more important than us. More important than anyone in Remnant, really." I nodded, practically feeling the surprise and interest of my students.

"A hero that's more important than the Founding Four… Is there such a man?" Blake murmured to herself, bow visibly twitching. I silently chuckled at her cuteness.

"Definitely, yes. Such a man exists."

"Then what has he done, professor? Did he slay an enormous Grimm? Perhaps, saved countless of lives, more than the Founding Four had ever have?" Weiss inquired further.

"Well… no, not that I'm aware of." I chuckled nervously.

"Then what has he done to deserve such praise from The Hero of Remnant himself, professor? It must be quite a feat." the Goddess of Victory herself asked as well, a grin on her face.

"Well…" I began, "As far as I know, he doesn't really swing a sword. Neither does he thrust a spear, nor does he shoot a gun…" I trailed of, opening my eyes and loosening up. I tilted my head up and looked at the sky, watching the clouds come and go up above our heads. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw my students follow my lead, most likely trying to search for whatever I was looking at. I gave a soft snort in amusement, before continuing once more.

"From what I'm aware of, he's never fought any beasts, nor saved countless of lives. He probably doesn't have his aura activated, and he's definitely not even a huntsman. He's a civilian, as far as I know…" moving my arms from my lap to my sides, I placed my palms on the ground behind me before leaning back, unfolding my legs from beneath me to stretch them out, before crossing my right over my left. My gaze still not leaving the sky, I took a deep, long breath, closed my eyes… and sighed.

"But, nevertheless, he's definitely a hero even greater than my brothers and I combined." I kept going once more, "There are some things that you just can't accomplish by swinging a sword, or shooting a gun alone. Some things that you just can't achieve by killing several monsters, or saving a few villages…"

"Sometimes, you don't need to be a hero to _be a_ _hero_."

Silence reigned once more, and I took comfort in that minute of quietness, absorbing the peace.

"What…" Ruby quietly spoke, causing me to open one eye once more to look at her, and saw her staring at me with mellow eyes, "What did he do, exactly?"

I opened both of my eyes this time once more, and took a look at everyone.

Aura is the manifestation of the Soul. The Soul is the manifestation of one's existence – one's very being.

And the eyes are a window to the soul.

What I saw in their eyes made my heart ache.

They were silently mourning.

They themselves don't know that they're mourning, but their souls do. Their existences do.

I gave them a small smile before answering my youngest charge, "He created, Ruby."

Closing my eyes again, I tilted my head towards the sky once more, savoring the light breeze, the warm rays of the sun, the sweet scent of nature, and everything else in the world; still with the soft, small smile on my lips.

"He created. And with those creations, he inspired. Tens… Hundreds… Thousands… He's inspired millions of people. He's created… and created… and created some more. And he's inspired… and inspired… and inspired some more.

"Through his creations, he's inspired others to create as well. And through others' creations, they've inspired more to create even more… And it goes on and on and on…

"Taking down several hundreds of monsters in a minute takes skill, talent, and luck. But creating something only takes motivation." I opened my eyes slowly to look at my red-hooded student, "I can only offer skills to anyone who deserves it, and I rarely take in anyone who doesn't have talent. I can't make everyone into huntsmen, even if I have another one thousand years to do so. But him? He doesn't take anyone in, doesn't need to. He just creates, and he motivates others to create as well. He prompts other to make. He encourages others to build. He causes others to construct, to craft, _to make something._"

"Anyone can kill a swarm of Deathstalkers, or a horde of Goliaths – heck, with enough training, maybe even a King Nevermore," once more turning away to look at the clouds, I breathed in and closed my eyes. "But it takes something else, something only a handful of people have, to inspire others the way that guy did."

"And that makes him a hero in my book." I ended.

Silence once again permeated the clearing. Only the soft howl of the wind, the scatter of leaves, the ripples from the nearby lake, and the soft breathing of my students can be heard.

"What's his name, Uncle K.?" Jaune inquired softly.

I laughed at the stupidity of things. Really, that is the question, isn't it? By the looks the two teams were giving me, they had no idea what I was laughing about. Calming myself and toning down my laughter into a grin, I answered.

"Honestly? Even I don't know!" I roared humorously, raising the teens' eyebrows. Wiping the tear that dangerously tried to fall from my right eye, I continued, "Probably no one on Remnant knows who the guy is. I won't even be surprised if you asked everyone on the planet and they say that they don't know the guy! He's not existed in the past, nor will he probably exist in the future."

"Then… If he doesn't exist, why are we mourning him?" Blake once again asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She probably thinks I've been joking and making up this whole thing.

"Who said anything about him not existing?" I smirked at my students' eyebrows still not budging from their lifted state, "I only said that no one knows his name, and that he didn't exist in the past, nor will he probably exist in the future. I never said anything about him never existing in general."

"But how can you be so sure that he's real if no one even knows him?" asked Pyrrha, her brows also furrowing like Blake's.

"Because my soul is aching." I smiled sadly, before turning to Ren who has been quiet the entire time. I've also noted that Nora has never let go of his arm the entire time, even going so far as to hook her own arm with his whilst they copied my prayer position. "Ren?"

"Sir?"

"I know you feel it even stronger than I do."

"…"

"And I know that Nora has noticed that you've been hurting the entire day."

"…" the orange-haired girl continued to stare at her lap quietly.

"Nora?"

"… Yes, prof?" the hammer-wielder asked back.

"Why do you refuse to let go of Ren's arm?"

"… Because… Because I feel that if I did… he'll disappear…"

I smiled softly, "I see." Turning to Ren once more, I continued. "I know you feel it even more than I do, Ren. That you've lost something very important to you."

The others continued to watch silently as the green-clad, magenta-eyed boy formulated an answer. When he did, he looked me in the eye and said, "Yes I do, sir."

My smile slightly widened. "Believe me when I say that everyone feels the same, Ren, even though it is not as great as what you're feeling." Turning to the others this time, I continued once again. "I know that you guys feel it as well. That something is missing. That a part of your soul, your existence, suddenly just… disappeared."

I noted everyone's eyes widening slightly, confirming my statement. I carried on. "And I have no doubt that everyone on Remnant feels the same." Shifting my limbs to once again take my prayer position, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. "Good or bad… Young or old… Human or Faunus… I have no doubt in my mind that everyone on Remnant is mourning for him, in their own way, whether they know it or not…"

Feeling the kids shifting around me, I knew immediately that they've taken position once more around me, closing their eyes as well to grieve. I smiled.

"The reason why I know this is the very same reason why I know for a fact that he's a hero…" I trailed of, bowing my head slowly and sitting straight once more, and separating my hands and placing them on my lap. "It's because he's done something that I would never be able to do. That probably no one will ever be able to do…" I slowly opened my eyes to look at my students, noting that the girls, every one of them, were shedding tears, with their eyes closed, and that the boys were frowning tightly.

"He's touched the soul of every individual here on this planet."

I slowly stood up and began walking away, leaving my students to mourn in their own pace. A small smile graced my lips as I once again looked up at the sky.

"_Can you match my resolve?"_

I chuckled softly.

"I probably can't." I said quietly as I left the clearing, "But I sure as hell will do my damn best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that. Hopefully, that will be a thing.**

**Remember to leave a review to tell me whatever you think of this. I know it would've been so much better without the OC, but hey, I'm trying to be creative here. Also, don't be shy to ask anything. I'm(not) a nice guy(seriously, don't believe anything I say. I'm very mean) and I don't bite(because I straight up _murder_)!**

**To those of you who know me as the author of _Whole_, that JaunexWeiss fic thingy-ma-whats-its, then just giving you a heads up, there will be a sequel one-shot for it. Maybe. I'm not sure. It'll come when it does. But it _is _currently in the works so... let's hope it becomes a Valentine's thing.**

**That's enough of my blabbering. Hope you all have a nice day. Because I'm going the fuck to sleep. Peace!**

_Words: 2,148_

**Kuro kaze no aka kira**


	16. Another Update that no one asked for

**Kaze: Huh. 's been a while, hasn't it? Most of you people might have already forgotten about this fic, and some of you _really _loyal ones who really loved this thing must be _pissed _at me.**

**Well, unfortunately, this isn't a chapter.**

**And before you freak out, no, this is not me telling you that I'm abandoning this story, or putting it up for adoption, or any of that shit.**

**No, this is me explaining why.**

**Why I put this story, a story I love and a story I had to force myself not to think about, on hold.**

**Why I, a solid Arkos shipper, converted to White Knight/Arc Angel.**

**Why I am only saying this now.**

**Now, are you ready for this? You better be ready for this, because even _I _didn't believe myself in the beginning. I didn't _want _to believe in myself.**

**Ready?**

**Here in goes:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I knew Pyrrha was gonna die.**

**Well, to be more specific, I _predicted _that Pyrrha _or Jaune_ would die.**

**It came to me about some time around the middle of Volume Two - the same time I stopped writing for this. And about a week before I threw away everything I wrote so far (about till chapter 15). It struck me as weird that Jaune and Pyrrha would have such big roles in the story, while Ren and Nora were kept behind. I mean, their roles in the entire volume was pretty abysmal - why would Jaune and Pyrrha be important?**

**I could understand Jaune - he actually had a decent backstory; h****e came from a family of heroes, he wanted to be one, he never had the chance to, he sneaked his way into Beacon to get the chance, he had seven sisters, and just recently, we learned that his parents never even believed in him.**

**Pyrrha? We barely know anything about her past; she's won the Mistral Tournament 4 times, she hates that everyone expects too much of her and placed her on top of a pedestal so tall that no one could reach her, she likes Jaune because he never cared about any of that and introduced her to people who views her the same way, and that she has her own beliefs towards "destiny".**

**Why are they important?**

**So I kept on asking myself. I went to school with that single question never leaving my mind. And about three days after I first thought about it, I came with an answer.**

**One of them was incredibly relevant to the story, and the other is to develop them.**

**I had two theories: One would be that Jaune would be the relevant character, and that Pyrrha helping him with his training and becoming his best friend is her way of building up his character.**

**Pyrrha's death - his partner, his best friend, his mentor - would shake his world. It would either strengthen or completely break his resolve - his dream - of becoming a huntsman - a _hero._**

**The other would be that Pyrrha would be the relevant character, and that Jaune being her best friend and in a way guiding her to her other friends is his way of developing her character.**

**Jaune's death would drive her - she would honor his dream of becoming a hero by making it her goal.**

**And after Dance Dance Revolution, after her now well-known "pedestal" quote, I was convinced that Jaune would die, and that Pyrrha is the relevant character.**

**It turns out I was wrong.**

**Now, "Why are you saying this now," is probably what you're asking.**

**It's simply because I didn't want to look like an idiot if none of them die. That, and I was thinking that I've been watching too many Gravity Falls (which also ended, but that letter Wendy gave Dipper that says "See you next summer" gives me hope) and that I've been reading into this waaaaaay too much.**

**"Why did you throw away everything you wrote so far," is what you're asking now, I'm guessing.**

**It's because I wanted to make sure first. Truth be told - SPOILER ALERT (well, not exactly spoiler anymore, because it's not really gonna happen now - _or will it?_) - I was gonna kill of Jaune. Yeah, I was gonna have Crocea Mors reject him by breaking down in the middle of an extermination mission, and thus leaving him defenseless, surrounded by hundreds (not supposed to be literal - or maybe it was? I dunno) of Grimm literally armed to the teeth, wanting to kill him. And they do. And that pushes everyone to train harder, and Kaiser to find some way to bring him back the same way he's going to bring back William Arc and Summer Rose.**

**But when the question, "Is Pyrrha gonna die?" went into my head, it got me thinking. "_Would _it be a good idea to kill anyone off?"**

**Yes.**

**"But would it be possible to develop a character even without death being involved?"**

**Yes. But that would be boring.**

**"... Would it be exciting to develop a character by killing someone off, but _not __actually _killing them off?"**

**... Yes... How?**

**And this is the part where I say "I have a plan," and go Ruby-style from there.**

**As I said in my one-shots before, I stopped writing Professor Bloody Raven, but I never stopped thinking about it. Also hinted in my I hate nice girls JaunexWeiss one-shot (Self-advertising like a bosssssssssss!), I said that I didn't notice Jaune's wrists not being covered because I was distracted by something else - this being it.**

**Why did I turn into White Knight/Arc Angel trash when I was a hardcore Arkos shipper before? Because of the idea.**

**I never really thought much of it, but during Dance Dance Revolution when Neptune told Weiss that Jaune talked to him about being honest to her, the look she had was... something deep. There was something there - something was planted.**

**So yeah. I had to distract myself for the possible end of Arkos, and the best thing I could find was White Knight/Arc Angel.**

**Also, because of the amazing White Knight/Arc Angel stories here in the fandom (shout out to every White Knight shipper out there! Check out the great works which I would not be listing here because there are too many!).**

**I was actually planning on posting this announcement after Volume Three's Epilogue was posted on YouTube, but since everyone and their mothers know about it by now, I decided that it was safe now.**

**So yeah. That's pretty much all I would want to say.**

**Wait, no it's not.**

* * *

><p>He stared down the young individuals in front of him on the other side of his desk with cold and calculating eyes, effectively causing them to fidget and squirm in their places as they stood in front of the man-in-boy's-skin.<p>

It's been a full two minutes since this one-sided stare-down began, since the teens under his charge - sans Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora - entered his room-slash-office.

Since he tried to come up with a decent way to approach the subject - to answer their question.

So far, he's open to suggestions.

He hates this part of teaching. No, scratch that, he despises - _loathes_ even - this part. There was a pretty long list of things he dislikes when it comes to his teaching method, and this particular part was up in there in the Top Ten.

He couldn't just tell them just like that, it'll break them! Whatever anyone says, they're still kids born in a peaceful world. They're unexposed to the darker side of things. They're innocent.

But at the same time, they were going to be the defenders of the world - the protectors of peace. Whether he - or anyone, for that matter - liked it or not, they're going to have to know. It's only a matter of time.

Whether they find out in the future themselves, with no guidance - no one to hold their hands through it - and the very high possibility of shattering their sanity...

Or he could tell them himself, possibly preparing them for the future - fortifying their resolves... or breaking them apart.

As you can tell, there was no easy way to go about answering the inevitable question his students were about to ask.

After another full minute, he sighed dejectedly, closing his eyes in the process. He's just going to have to hope that they were strong enough.

Unwinding himself from his current stiff position - sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the tabletop, interlocked fingers propping his head up whilst covering his mouth, hunched forward with his head tilted slightly down as he stared calculatively at his students - he leaned back as he tried to relax into his very comfortable grand office chair.

"Please," Kaiser began, gesturing at the chairs in front of his desk, "Take a seat. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. <span>Professor Bloody Raven<span> is coming back. Expect _Chapter 12: Under the Wings of a Raven pt. 2 _sometime around this month or the first week of the next. For realsies this time.**

**Thanks so much for those who've waited patiently for the next chapter, and for those who _not-so-patiently_ waited - seriously, guys. Aside from review replies, there is nothing else in my inbox except "Where is the next chapter?" or "Are you working on it?" or "Pls pls pls next chapter!" and the like. You get the point - this is the moment you're - hopefully still - waiting for.**

**That's it. I'm going to bed. It's like... 3 AM here. I'm seriously turning nocturnal now, and while I'm happy some of the people I know call me inhuman now, thus severing at least some of my ties with the virus known as humanity, I really hate waking up like I have a hangover or something.**

**So while waiting, why don't you check out my White Knight/Arc Angel fics? I'm happy to say that I've converted a handful of people because of them. Join our side! Jump ship! Do it!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Kuro kaze no aka kira


End file.
